God of War
by ika.zordick
Summary: Dia anak yang ditakdirkan menjadi seorang penguasa. Dia tidak pandai bepedang, apalagi jika diharuskan berperang. Jadi, biarkan saja takdir yang menuntun dan tugas KuiXian hanya perlu terus hidup. JiXian (jifan x Kuixian) Happy DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN
1. Chapter 1

God of War

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Kibum and other

.

"Seorang kaisar itu utusan dewa. Kekuasaan itu kesombongan yang memiliki batasan. Cinta itu seluruh dunia ini." Kui Xian seorang pangeran yang tidak bisa memegang pedang dan menjadi kaisar adalah takdirnya.

.

Drama

.

"Rembulan telah menunjukkannya." Hembusan angin di malam itu bertiup lembut. Seorang wanita dengan gaun China putihnya berdiri di hadapan kaisar. Di taman halaman belakang istana dan wajah cantiknya bagaikan bersinar mengimbangi pantulan permukaan kolam ikan koi yang juga berada di sana.

Rambut hitamnya tertiup lembut, menjuntai indah hingga pinggang—selembut sutra. Kaisar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Apakah ia sedang melihat perwujutan dari seorang dewi. Ia tak ingat ada wanita secantik itu di istananya. Mengalahkan rambulan yang bersinar di atas sana bahkan bunga tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya.

Wanita elok rupawan itu tersenyum. Membuat sang kaisar—lelaki berpakaian warna emas dengan lambang naga di punggungnya tergugup. "Anak yang baru terlahir ini akan membawa dataran Han menguasai dunia"

"Si—siapa?" kaisar gugup. "Siapa kau?" hatinya menjerit ingin mengetahui nama wanita itu.

Wanita cantik itu mengibaskan lengan bajunya, membuat sebuah percikan cahaya yang terlihat ajaib. Kemudian ia menghilang.

"HORMAT KAISAR!" seorang Kasim menundukan tubuhnya—menghampiri sang kaisar dengan terburu buru. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan rona kebahagiaan—tentu saja ini berita baik. Sang kaisar memutar tubuhnya menatap penuh Tanya sang kasim yang sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Selir Yue baru saja melahirkan putra anda, yang mulia"

Ika. Zordick

 _Namaku Kui Xian, margaku Liu. Anak dari kaisar China. Pangeran yang terkutuk—karena aku dilahirkan dari Rahim seorang selir bukan dari permainsuri._

PAK

PAK

PAK

"Yang mulia! Jika kau mengayunkan pedang seperti itu kau tidak akan pernah bisa membunuh musuhmu"— _dan aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku seseorang yang harus mengambil nyawa orang semudah membunuh lalat._

Kui Xian—Kyuhyun menghempas pedang kayu yang ada di tangannya ke tanah. Dia memilih duduk bersila di tanah dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya—melakukan aksi mogok yang selalu ia lakukan rutin ketika berlatih pedang. "Kasim Shen Dong, aku tidak ingin berlatih lagi! Suruh saja pengawal itu pergi" seorang pangeran tetaplah seorang pangeran. Dia bebas melakukan apapun ketika ia tidak suka. Dan pedang adalah benda yang tidak ia sukai.

"Yang mulia akan marah kalau anda tetap seperti ini" kasim bertubuh gempal itu masih berusaha membujuk. Dia selalu yang menjadi bulan bulanan sang kaisar ketika sang pangeran yang dilayaninya sejak kecil itu melakukan tindakan keras kepala seperti saat ini.

Kyuhyun memilih menatap rerumputan hijau tempatnya berlatih. Memandang kosong. Kasim itu mengetahuinya—mengetahui setiap pemikiran seorang yang sangat ia sayangi itu. Seseorang yang selalu ia tatap punggungnya setiap langkah—seseorang yang kini tumbuh menjadi remaja lelaki yang sehat. Kasim Shen Dong ingin meneteskan air mata jika mengingat betapa ia sangat bekerja keras membuat pangerannya itu tumbuh hingga sebesar ini.

"Pengawal Xiu, kau bisa pergi. Yang mulia sepertinya tidak enak badan" Kasim selalu memanjakan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Ia bisa saja melaporkan betapa keras kepalanya Kyuhyun dan sang kaisar akan menghukumnya.

Pengawal itu pergi. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan pelayan pelayannya serta kasim Shen Dong di taman istana—depan kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan—Kyuhyun menikmati kebebasannya, menatap langit dan berpikir bahwa ia sedang terbang di sana. Dia ingin bebas. Tidak terkekang oleh istana.

"Kasim Shen Dong" Kyuhyun memanggil. Kasim Shen Dong mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping sang pangeran, menutupi sinar matahari yang menyengat dengan punggungnya agar tak mengenai wajah sang pangeran.

"Ya yang mulia"

"Apa kau pernah berkata tidak untukku?" ini pertanyaan yang membuat sang kasim menghela nafas. Dia memang selalu menuruti perkataan sang pangeran.

"Tidak pernah yang mulia"

"Ayo temui ibunda. Aku merindukannya!" sorak Kyuhyun girang.

"Anda harus meminta izin kepada yang mulia kaisar, yang mulia"—menimbulkan gembungan di pipi Kyuhyun. Kenapa kasimnya selalu melakukan hal yang merepotkan? Apakah di luar sana, untuk bertemu ibu kandungnya orang orang harus melapor terlebih dahulu?

"Menjengkelkan"

Ika. Zordick

Senyuman ceria menghiasi bibirnya. Rambut hitam kelam sebahunya di ikat sedemikian rupa bagikan seorang pendekar dengan hiasan rambut berbentuk naga. Pakaian sutra membungkus tubuh rupawannya. Dia pangeran yang membenci pedang, namun dia hidup di lingkungan istana yang memaksanya untuk berperang.

"Xiao di!" suara berat seseorang membuatnya menoleh. Kasim Shen Dong dan pelayan yang mengikuti langkahnya buru buru membungkuk hormat.

"Hormat pada pangeran" pelayan dari kedua belah pihak saling membungkukkan badannya. Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang, dia menundukkan kepalanya—menunjukkan wibawa khas keluarga kerajaan pada umumnya.

"Er ge" lelaki dengan senyum kekanakan itu menggaruk kepalanya canggung. Ia benci mengakui ini, dia hanya ingin dekat dengan adik bungsunya dan akhirnya malah di hadapkan dengan kenyataan mereka hidup dalam keluarga yang begitu—

Ah.. susah untuk dijelaskan.

"Xiao di, apakah kau di panggil kaisar kemari?" lelaki tampan yang masih mengenakan pakaian perangnya itu menunjukkan perhatiannya. Dia sayang pada Kyuhyun meski mereka berasal dari ibu yang berbeda. Adik kecilnya itu terlalu banyak menderita dan ibunya sepertinya suka sekali menekan sang adik.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminta izin untuk bertemu dengan selir Yue" anggaplah Kyuhyun tidak sopan tapi peraturan di istana tak pernah mengizinkannya untuk memanggil ibunya sendiri dengan sebutan ibu. Satu satunya ibunya di istana ini adalah permainsuri—beliau adalah ibu dari Dong Hai—seseorang yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang, anak kedua kaisar.

Donghae—Dong Hai, putra kedua kaisar itu kembali merasa canggung. "Sebaiknya kau tidak menemui ayah dahulu"

Kyuhyun menatap sang kakak tak suka. Apa urusannya? Kenapa Donghae suka sekali menjauhkan dirinya dengan ibunya? Donghae itu selalu membuat Kyuhyun iri, ibunya selalu di elu elukan sebagai yang terbaik hanya karena berasal dari keluarga terhormat, sementara ibunya hanyalah seorang selir.

"Aku harus bertemu dengannya!" Jangan sebut dia Kui Xian kalau dirinya tak keras kepala. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Menyuruh kasim Shen dong untuk tak terlalu peduli dengan kakaknya itu.

Dong hae sendiri sadar, anak mana yang tak merindukan ibunya. Ia menghela nafas, tapi ia mencoba tersenyum meski Kyuhyun tak memperdulikannya. "Kui Xian" Donghae memanggil sang adik dengan nama kecilnya. Membuat Kyuhyun mendelik tak suka. Memanggil keluarga raja dengan nama kecil adalah termasuk salah satu pelecehan. Tapi ia takkan bisa memenggal kepala seseorang yang melecehkan keluarga raja kalau itu adalah kakaknya—anak sah sang raja.

"Selamat ulang tahun" Donghae kemudian pergi dari sana. Mendoakan agar adiknya mengerti kalau dia peduli. Dia tahu Kyuhyun tidak suka pedang dan dia juga tahu bahwa Kyuhyun masihlah adik kecilnya yang harus selalu ia lindungi.

Kyuhyun menatap lantai. Ternyata Donghae ingat.

"Pangeran tiba!" teriakan kasim dari dalam ruangan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak. Pintu geser di hadapannya terbuka, ia langsung di hadapkan dengan para menteri serta ayahnya.

"Semoga kaisar panjang umur dan selalu jaya" Kyuhyun membungkukkan sedikit tubuhnya. Hanya dia yang di perbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini, sementara para pelayan serta kasimnya berada di luar. Dia menatap ayahnya—seseorang yang terlihat berwibawa di matanya. Tatapannya mirip dengan Donghae penuh kasih sayang sementara rahangnya seperti kakak pertamanya penuh dengan ketegasan.

"Aku baru saja akan memanggilmu" hati Kyuhyun mencelos takut. Ia merasakan firasat yang tidak enak di batinnya. "Bukankah hari ini kau berulang tahun?"

Kyuhyun menunduk. Sekalipun ia tak berani menatap wajah ayahnya. Tapi ia berdebar ingin mendengar ucapan selamat seperti yang baru saja di ucapkan kakaknya. "Ya, kaisar" sahutnya.

"Kalau begitu kau cukup umur untuk merebut daerah Chu San di barat"

Hening.

Lidah Kyuhyun kelu untuk menjawab. Rasanya ia ingin menjerit, berteriak bahwa ia tidak mau. Ia melirik lirih pada kakak tertuanya yang duduk di singgasananya. Menatap meminta pertolongan. Ia tahu, putra mahkota—seseorang yang sama dengan dirinya—mempunyai ibu yang juga seorang selir.

Bukankah putra mahkota yang seharusnya merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Seharusnya putra mahkotalah yang mengerti dirinya lebih baik dari yang lainnya. "Bagaimana menurutmu, putra mahkota?"

"Xiao di akan bisa merebut Chu San, aku yakin itu" Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya kakak tertuanya. Dia merasa terhianati. Dia pasti terbunuh.

Harusnya Kyuhyun percaya bahwa kehidupan kejam istana itu ada. Putra mahkota ingin mengenyahkannya. Ibunya sudah memperingatkannya.

Tapi Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang bisa di remehkan. Dia putra ketiga kaisar. Dia lahir dan hidup di istana dan dibesarkan layaknya penerus kaisar. Dia menatap kakak sulungnya dengan mata yang seolah mengancam. "Terima kasih atas perhatian dan tanggung jawab yang diberikan kaisar padaku. Aku akan lakukan yang terbaik dan memberikan Chu San pada anda"

"Kau memang anak yang selalu ku banggakan, Kui Xian"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar sanjungan ayahnya. Dia menyeringai ketika wajah putra mahkota menunjukkan ketidaksenangan. "Aku akan berangkat besok, bolehkan aku bertemu selir Yue?"

"Tentu, aku akan memberikan selir yang lain jika kau mau"

Inilah yang Kyuhyun benci. Kenapa ayahnya beranggapan kalau ia ingin bertemu ibunya seolah ingin melampiaskan nafsu birahinya? Apakah karena ibunya selir? Tapi ia darah daging wanita itu. Ia tidak gila untuk menyetubuhi ibunya.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberikan selir Han untukku" Kyuhyun mendapat tatapan tajam dari putra mahkota. Dia tahu, kakak tertuanya itu terlalu mempersulit ibunya. Dia bisa membalasnya. Membuat tatapan kebencian itu semakin besar tertuju padanya. Kyuhyun tertawa girang. "Aku merasa selir Han sangat mempesona, ayahanda"

Kaisar bertepuk. Dia tak menyangka bahwa si bungsu yang baru menginjak usia tiga belas tahunnya sungguh bisa menyudutkan putra mahkota. Dia tertawa senang. Sepertinya benar bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang di pilih oleh dewa. "Kalau begitu lakukan sesukamu, aku menghadiahkan selir Han sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu"

"KAISAR!" putra mahkota berteriak tak senang. Tapi nyalinya menciut ketika ayahnya kembali menatapnya. Kyuhyun kembali melihat kakinya. Rasa sakit hatinya baru saja terbayarkan.

 _Aku tidak akan melakukan sesuatu pada orang lain ketika aku tidak ingin mereka malakukan itu padaku. Tapi jika mereka lakukan itu terlebih dahulu padaku maka aku akan mengajarkan pada mereka dengan cara yang sama bahwa yang mereka lakukan itu salah._

"Aku permisi" Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan ayahnya. Dia disambut oleh kasim yang sepertinya lebih manusiawi memperlakukannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya, berharap ia akan sampai sesegera mungkin di kediaman ibunya.

"Apakah anda baik baik saja yang mulia?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun tertohok. Benar benar manusiawi. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan menjaga kasimnya itu seumur hidupnya. Ya hingga besok. Ia yakin besok dia akan mati.

"Kasim Shen Dong" Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya yang mulia"

"Maafkan aku dan terima kasih"

Ika. Zordick

"Anakku yang manis akan pergi berperang, cinta rakyat ia bawa di pundaknya" air mata itu mengalir. Kyuhyun menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin kuning di hadapannya, menatap wajah selir Yue yang cantik meneteskan air matanya sambil bernyanyi. Jemari lentiknya dengan telaten memasangkan zirah perang untuk sang anak.

"Berhentilah menangis!" Kyuhyun kelu untuk memanggil ibu meskipun ini mungkin kali terakhir ia akan bertemu sang ibu. Panggilan ibu hanya untuk permainsuri. Selir Yue berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan pakaian sutera yang sedang ia kenakan. "Jangan mencemaskanku!"

"Katakan bagaimana cara hamba untuk tidak mencemaskan anda, yang mulia!" suara selir Yue meninggi. Dia menangis tersedu sedu kemudian. Kecemasan itu sungguh menggerogoti hatinya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, dia berlutut di depan selir Yue. Membuat Selir Yue cepat menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. "Hamba pantas mati!"

Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya itu erat. Menepuk punggungnya memberi ketenangan. "Ibunda, maafkan aku. Aku adalah anak yang tidak berbakti padamu"

"Kui Xian!" Selir Yue membalas pelukan itu erat. Dia tak peduli jikalau ia akan di penggal karena itu. Demi anaknya yang akan pergi berperang, biarkan ia menenangkan hatinya.

"Doakan lah aku! Agar aku kembali ke pangkuanmu dengan selamat"

Ika. Zordick

Matahari baru saja menyingsing, langit gelap baru saja menunjukkan ronanya. Kyuhyun menatap langit itu—matahari mengintip malu malu dari awan tebal gelap di sana. Aroma hujan merasuk ke indera penciumannya, membuatnya merasa melankolis. Dia mendadak ingat dengan orang orang yang ia sayangi. Kasim Shen Dong dan Selir Yue. Dia tak sempat memikirkan yang lain. Pelayan pelayannya yang banyak juga dia tidak hapal namanya.

Kyuhyun melangkah dengan angkuh, seorang anak yang baru saja menginjak usia remajanya tersebut mengelus kepala kuda yang akan ia naiki, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak yakin dia bisa memanjat punggung kuda itu demi naik ke atasnya. Kyuhyun sering berlatih menunggang, tapi ia lebih suka menunggang keledai. Lebih aman.

Seorang jendral dengan tombak besar di tangannya, bersujud di kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan dan pakaian perangnya yang hitam legam membuatnya berkali lipat lebih mengerikan. Kyuhyun berusaha menutupi rasa gentarnya, bukankah bagus jika dia memiliki seorang jendral dengan tubuh besar dan wajah mengerikan itu di sampingnya? Setidaknya dia akan aman.

"Namamu?"

"Marga saya Da, nama saya Ju Ren"

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Namanya saja artinya Raksasa besar, apakah sungguh lelaki ini bisa di andalkan? Kyuhyun sedikit punya firasat tidak enak tentang orang di hadapannya ini.

"Jendral Da, ku rasa kau harus bisa mendapatkan kota Chu San dan jelas saja melindungiku. Aku tidak ingin kau di penggal ketika kembali." Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu terus terang. Jendral itu membungkuk kaku, menunjukkan rasa setianya. "Kembalilah ke kudamu!"

Kyuhyun menatap lirih ibunya yang mengantarkannya. Selir Yue memang sangat cantik, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum pada sang ibu. Mengisyaratkan bahwa ia pergi. Membuat Selir Yue kembali meneteskan air matanya.

Kini pandangannya beralih pada kasimnya—Shen Dong yang membawakannya pedang besar kebanggaan kerajaan mereka. Dengan ukiran naga di pegangannya yang terbuat dari emas dan nama Kyuhyun sebagai putra ketiga kaisar di permukaannya yang ditempah oleh ahli besi terbaik di dataran Han, Kyuhyun berusaha keras mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di pinggang baju perangnya.

"Anu, Yang mulia" Kasim Shen Dong merasa tidak enak mengatakan maksud hatinya melihat pangeran kecilnya itu dengan pedang berat di pinggangnya. "Bagaimana kalau anda naik ke kuda dahulu, kemudian saya memberikannya kepada anda ketika anda sudah di posisi yang pas"

Shen Dong memang mengerti dirinya. Tapi diakan jadi malu. Dia jadi ketahuan kesusahan naik ke atas kuda dan tak mampu memainkan pedang beratnya. Ini salahnya karena selalu bolos latihan pedang dan berkuda.

"Maafkan hamba karena lancang paduka!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan kembali pedangnya dan memberikannya pada sang kasim. Ia kembali menatap kuda perkasa di hadapannya. Satu yang terlintas di pikirannya.

Bagaimana caranya untuk naik?

Shen dong kembali mengerti dengan gelagat sang pangeran. Ia cepat bersujud di samping sang kuda. "Pijaklah punggung hamba yang mulia"

Kyuhyun tersentuh. "Tidak bisa." Shen Dong itu dia anggap seperti orang tuanya. Bukankah keterlaluan jika ia harus naik ke punggung orang tuanya hanya demi bisa mencapai punggung kuda?

"Anda harus kejam yang mulia. Anda harus bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Negara ini. Dan saya adalah orang yang setia pada anda, jangankan untuk membiarkan anda meletakkan kaki di punggung saya, anda suruhpun saya untuk menjilat kaki anda, akan saya lakukan asalkan anda mencapai keinginan anda"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Jangan ragu yang mulia!" Kyuhyun seolah tertampar—ini kali pertama Shen Dong memaksa kehendaknya sendiri, bukankah Shen Dong akan selalu berkata 'ya'? "Jangan pernah ragu!"

Kyuhyun mengerti. Ini harapan.

Ia menelan ludahnya, menaiki punggung sang kasim. Menunjukkan bahwa kasta dirinya berbeda dengan semua orang yang turut berperang hari ini. Dia adalah seseorang yang berkuasa. Dia memerintah seenak hatinya karena dalam nadinya ada darah titisan dewa—mungkin ialah titisan dewa itu sendiri.

Ika. Zordick

"Jendral Da, apa rencanamu?" Kyuhyun melirik malas pada seseorang yang berpangkat kapten yang duduk di salah satu kursi yang berada di tenda atasan. Kyuhyun berada di sana—duduk di singgasananya sebagai seseorang yang paling berkuasa. Ia bahkan sesekali menguap, mendengarkan secara santai ide ide Jendral dan kapten kaptennya. Tidak jarang mereka bersiteru.

"Kita serang saja pertahanan Chu San! Kita punya sepuluh ribu pasukan, aku yakin bisa meratakan seluruh Chu San jika kita mau"

Chu San adalah kota dengan benteng pertahanan yang kuat, menembusnya tentu saja tidak mudah meski memiliki sepuluh ribu pasukan. Mereka akan kehilangan banyak. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka Jendral yang menjadi tangan kanannya dalam peperangan kali ini, badannya besar dan wajahnya menyeramkan ternyata memiliki otak yang kurang cemerlang.

"Apakah tidak ada ahli strategi di sini?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

Semua menatap ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut. Ia rasa ia pastilah akan mati saat ini. Dia membenarkan posisi duduknya, meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di atas lututnya—Kyuhyun mulai gugup. "JANGAN BILANG AYAHKU TIDAK MEMINTA ADA SEORANG AHLI STRATEGI DISINI!"

Hening—

Seluruh manusia yang berada di tenda itu cepat bersujud di tanah. Membiarkan diri mereka mencium tanah. Kyuhyun merasakan kemarahan itu pertama kalinya untuk seseorang yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan dirinya. Ya, dia tak kenal orang orang ini dan dia marah karenanya. Atau—

Ia hanya takut karena ini tanda bahwa ia akan semakin cepat pada kematian.

"Jendral Da!" Kyuhyun memanggil dan Jendral itu cepat menaikkan kepalanya. Menatap kematian dari bola mata indah milik Kyuhyun. Entahlah, ada yang berbeda di bola mata itu.

"Sebenarnya yang mulia putra mahkota memenggal kepalanya beberapa menit sebelum kita pergi. Dia di hukum karena menginap di rumah bordir"

"APA?" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, darah menetes dari sana. Dia geram. Sangat geram. Kakaknya itu benar benar mempermainkannya dan ini sangat berani bermain dengan nyawanya. "Kenapa kalian membiarkan dia membunuhnya? KALIAN BAHKAN MENODAI GADIS DARI KOTA YANG KALIAN REBUT TANPA MEMBAYAR MEREKA!" Kyuhyun kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Berikan aku pedangku! Akan kupenggal jendral tidak becus kalian ini!"

"Yang mulia maafkan hamba!"

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Mengurangi pion yang melindunginya sama saja mempercepat kematiannya. Dia mulai menatap cemas pada peta peperangan di hadapannya dengan beberapa miniatur pasukan di atasnya. Dia terlihat gelisah. Dia akan mati.

Dia—

"Yang mulia, kami mendapatkan surat dari istana" seorang prajurit memasuki tendanya. Menunjukkan sebuah gulungan kecil dengan seekor burung merpati di tangannya. Kyuhyun cepat menyambar surat yang dipegang oleh prajurit itu.

Matanya liar, ingin cepat mengetahui isi surat itu.

" _Aku menyelipkan Cang Shu di prajuritmu secara diam diam agar da ge tidak mengetahuinya"_ Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya. Cang Shu? Hamster? Kenapa ada Hamster di dalam pasukannya? Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bodoh, ia menatap dalam prajurit yang memberikannya surat itu.

"Merpati ini dari siapa?"

"Itu milik pangeran ke dua yang mulia" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Hadiah yang manis dari Dong Hai. Kyuhyun mengerti Cang Shu adalah nama seorang ahli strategi"

"Carikan aku Cang Shu!"

Semua melirik Kyuhyun heran. Kenapa pangeran mereka menyuruh mereka mencari seekor hamster. "CARIKAN AKU SESEORANG BERNAMA CANG SHU!" pekik Kyuhyun. Tak habis pikir, kenapa pasukannya sangat bodoh.

"Baik yang mulia!"

Ika. Zordick

Seorang pria dengan mata sipit dan janggut putih berpakaian ala prajurit memasuki tendanya. Kyuhyun cepat menyambutnya setelah diberitahukan bahwa pria itu bernama Cang Shu. Dewa penyelamatnya telah tiba.

"Kau dekat dengan Er ge?" itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan Kyuhyun untuk menumpas rasa canggungnya. Cang Shu dengan mata sipitnya—nyaris memejam tersenyum sangat hangat.

"Pangeran adalah seorang yang baik, saya dan beliau sering pergi berperang bersama" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum mendengar penuturan itu. Lelaki tua itu bawahan Donghae ternyata. "Bolehkah hamba bertanya?"

"Tentu!" Kyuhyun rasa ia akan baik baik saja meminta setelah ini. Cang Shu adalah orang tua bijaksana.

"Kenapa anda tidak langsung memerintahkan saya mengatur strategi untuk anda?"

Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali menatap pak tua itu. "Aku—" Kyuhyun bingung menjawab apa. "Aku hanya merasa aku sedang bernegosiasi denganmu, jika aku tidak sopan awalnya kau akan menolaknya"

Cang Shu tertawa. "Nyawa anda terancam dan anda menjadi sangat sopan"

"Aku bahkan sudah siap mati sejak awal" Kyuhyun menatap sepatunya. Dia memainkan jemarinya. Kegugupan itu kembali melandanya. "Tapi jika aku harus meninggalkan selir Yue sendirian dan Shen Dong, aku jadi takut mati"

"Anda mencintai Selir Yue? Dan Shen Dong?"

"Ah—" Kyuhyun menatap Cang Shu, dia tersenyum. "Shen Dong, kasim yang membesarkanku. Dia menyuruhku menaiki punggungnya agar aku bisa memanjat naik ke punggung kuda. Aku ingin minta maaf padanya untuk itu" Cang Shu tidak menyangka kalau pangeran sombong adalah sebuah bentuk topeng di diri pangeran ketiga mereka itu. Pengeran Donghae benar dalam menilai adiknya. "Dan Selir Yue adalah ibuku. Jika aku mati, siapa yang akan menjaganya?" pangeran Donghae juga benar kalau adiknyalah yang lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang kaisar.

"Yang mulia, saya akan melakukan yang terbaik" Cang Shu yakin pada dirinya sendiri untuk mempercayai bahwa seseorang dihadapannya ini akan menjadi kaisar. "Tapi anda akan mati."

Kyuhyun terdiam.

"Dihadapan anda adalah Chu San, kota dengan pertahanan yang luar biasa. Dan prajurit anda, Sembilan puluh persen adalah prajurit putra mahkota"

"APA?"

"Saya baru saja mengetahuinya. Anda harus meminta pertolongan dari kota Xue Tian. Di sana ada kelompok Xiang Ri Kui, jika mereka ingin membantu anda maka Sembilan ribu pasukan dan kota Chu San akan bisa anda taklukkan"

"Mereka tidak pernah aku dengar di istana, bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa membantuku kalau mereka tidak pernah membantu ayahku?"

"Nama mereka tidak pernah di kenal di istana, yang mulia. Saya adalah salah seorang yang di berikan bimbingan oleh salah satu dari mereka hingga bisa menjadi seorang ahli strategi"

Ika. Zordick

Hari ini mendung. Seorang lelaki dengan tubuh tegap menatap langit dari tempatnya berdiri. "Da se siu!" seseorang memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh dan menemukan lelaki lain yang lebih muda darinya dengan tombak di tangannya berlari ke arahnya.

Pandangannya setajam hewan yang kini bertengger gagah di pundaknya—seekor burung elang. Irisnya yang sekelam malam menatap dalam seseorang yang kini tepat berada di hadapannya. "Panggilan dari istana lagi, apa kita sungguh tak akan bergabung dengan prajurit Roma? Mereka terlihat kuat!"

"Bagaimana menurutmu Er di?" Jifan—lelaki yang dipanggil Jifan atau Da se siu (seseorang yang paling di tuakan) melirik pada lelaki dengan perawakan kebaratan. Dia seseorang berdarah Roma, berkulit putih dan bermata coklat bening yang indah. Yifan memandang malas seseorang yang suka meminta mereka bergabung—selalu menginginkan perang, adik ke enam mereka—Kai.

"Mereka bahkan mengejek kita dengan bahasa mereka ketika mereka meminta tolong pada kita." Dia memberitahukan bahwa ia tahu bahasa Roma dengan sangat baik dan ia benci Negara itu. Negera ibunya.

"Harusnya mereka di penggal dan berikan saja kepala mereka pada ikan"—itu Huang Zi Tao, adik ke lima mereka. Dia terkenal sadis.

Kai hanya memajukan mulutnya. Sepertinya kakak keduanya tidak terlalu suka dengan Roma, padahal mereka memiliki banyak wanita cantik berkulit putih dan bermata biru. "Lalu apakah kita selamanya akan berada di desa. Ini tidak bebas"

"Kebebasan apa yang kau maksudkan sebenarnya? Kebebasan membunuh?" Suho—seseorang yang berperan menjadi adik ketiga mereka memilih tetap menyibukkan diri di kebunnya. Mereka hanya memiliki kemampuan untuk bertani selain membunuh, pajak terlalu besar dan kakak tertua mereka—Kibum, tidak menginginkan mereka berada di satu sisi kerajaan.

"Setidaknya kita harus mencari tempat hidup yang harga pajaknya lebih kecil." Chan Lie—Chanyeol, orang yang lebih tua dari Tao dan lebih mudah dari Suho mengangkat suara. Ia sendiri suka mengeluh tentang habisnya keuangan mereka. Hidup sehari hari terpenuhi dengan berburu dan menanam sayuran di ladang tapi untuk pajak, sangat susah. Apakah hidup di atas tanah yang di ciptakan oleh Tuhan harus semahal ini.

"Aku mengutuk kaisar laknat itu, dia membuat rakyat menderita"

"HEI! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MENGUTUK KAISAR KAI!" Tao memarahi adiknya, mencoba mengingatkan bahwa tindakannya bisa membuat kepalanya menghilang dan langit mengutuknya. Kai nyengir.

"Apa maksudmu? Seluruh rakyat di negeri ini mengutuknya" Kai memang orang yang semberono, dia masih sangat muda untuk dihadapkan masalah negeri dan kebebasan yang ia maksud adalah kebebasan untuk mengutarakan maksud hatinya.

"Dari pada kau mengutuknya lebih baik kau menanam lebih giat" Suho turut memarahi Kai.

"Bicaramu nyaris seperti kakek yang kutemui di pasar" ejek Kai. Dia menggerutu tapi ia melakukannya juga. Dia takut dengan tatapan Kibum—kakak tertuanya.

Kibum menatap hamparan rerumputan di sisi kirinya. "Hujan akan datang sebentar lagi dan tangisan darah akan berkumandang" Kibum melirik Chanyeol yang berbicara. Adik keempatnya itu memang bisa meramal. Dia tersenyum kemudian. "Dan cinta sejatimu akan segera datang, da se siu"

Hening—

"Aku akan membantu kalian menanam" Kibum menerbangkan elang di pundaknya. Sedikit takut dengan biaya upeti pernikahan yang mahal. Dia harus giat bekerja.

 _Xiang Ri Kui, atau kelompok bunga matahari adalah sekelompok yatim piatu yang memiliki kemampuan beladiri dan berperang yang hebat. Mereka di latih oleh beberapa orang petinggi aliran di China dan mengasingkan diri di kota Xue Tien karena kehilangan orang yang menjadi panutan mereka—salah satu Jendral korup dari bangsa Luo. Si tertua, Jin Ji Fan lah yang membunuhnya._

TBC

Ka gak ngerti, bawaannya Qin family jadinya pengen buat Qin bersaudara kembali ngambil peran. Jadilah FF ini, padahal rencana bersaudara gak usah banyak banyak. Hah~ tapi selamat menikmati aja deh. HAPPY DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"  
Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December".  
Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :  
Author :  
\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn  
\- Genre dan lainnya bebas  
\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)  
\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)  
\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.  
\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.  
\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan  
\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)  
\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)  
\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD  
Reader :  
\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish  
\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)  
\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)  
\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.  
\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM  
\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic  
Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.  
Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY  
^^ Terima kasih  
Sign  
Istri Kibum xD  
(Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane)  
Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


	2. Chapter 2

"Apakah ini artinya aku baru saja melarikan diri dan meninggalkan pasukanku?" Kyuhyun meringis. Dia menunduk, bahkan ia tak mampu untuk menerima uluran tangan Jendral Ju Ren di hadapannya. Dia hanya seorang remaja tanggung yang bahkan baru mendapatkan mimpi basahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu, kenapa ia harus menghadapi situasi menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Pangeran ke tiga, siapapun tahu kondisi sedang mendesak, kita tak punya waktu" Cang Shu mulai panic. Dia hanya mengatur agar mereka bisa pergi diam diam, tidak dengan menghadapi banyak prajurit. Cang Shu sendiri bingung, siapa yang harus ia pilih untuk menjadi pengawal sang pangeran. Seribu banding Sembilan ribu. Hanya ada satu yang berpihak pada mereka di antara sepuluh musuh. Bagaimana mencari mereka.

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU MEMBUATKU MENJADI SEORANG PECUNDANG DENGAN MENINGGALKAN PASUKANKU! MESKI HANYA SERIBU MEREKA TETAPLAH NYAWA!" Teriak Kyuhyun—pangeran berhati mulia itu membuat sang jendral berwajah sangar dan bertubuh besar itu tertohok. Dia turun dari kudanya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di bahu pangeran yang masih belia dan tidak menyangka harus menghadapi pertempuran yang begitu sulit di pertempuran perdananya.

Ju Ren sendiri tidak ingat ketika petama kali dia berperang akan seperti ini. Banyak penghianat dan kota yang susah di rebut. Nyawa terancam dan siapapun yakin, Kyuhyun benar akan mati di tangan putra mahkota. Si bungsu itu tak punya kesempatan dan kekuatan. Ju Ren menatap dalam ke dalam bola mata sebening Kristal. Dia jatuh ke dalamnya—seolah melihat purnama yang indah di dalam mata itu.

Ia yakin. Sangat yakin. Satu yang dimiliki pangeran ketiga itu dan akan menentukan segalanya.

Pangeran ketiga itu akan menang. Dia akan menang.

Karena—

Ada takdir yang melekat padanya. Pangeran ketiga akan menjadi kaisar suatu hari nanti, ia yakin itu.

"Yang mulia" Ju Ren tahu ia lancang. Tapi sosok remaja itu mengingatkannya pada anaknya di rumah yang bahkan hanya tahu bermain dan malas sekolah. Pangeran adalah sosok yang cerdas dengan kebijakan langit bersamanya. Dia luar biasa. Dia akan menjadi kaisar yang arif suatu hari nanti. "Kau adalah pangeran. Meninggalkan mereka sementara adalah kehendak langit. Kau akan kembali, kau akan membawa jalan keluar untuk kami semua. Tanggung jawab itu sudah ada sejak kau di lahirkan"

Hening—

Kyuhyun ingin menangis. Dia tidak ingin menjadi anak kaisar. Dia juga tidak ingin menjadi pangeran. Mungkin, menjadi petani lebih baik. "Aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun bahkan sangat egois ketika mengatakan dia tidak mau. Dia seolah ingin kembali pada pasukannya dan mati bersama mereka. Itu lebih baik. "Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?"

"Karena anda adalah sang calon penguasa. Jangan egois yang mulia! Hadapi takdir anda!" Ju Ren mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun. "ANDA ADALAH KAISAR HAN SUATU HARI NANTI!" teriaknya lantang.

Kyuhyun tergugah. "Dan tugas anda adalah tidak membiarkan rakyat anda menderita"

 **God of War**

 **.**

 **Desember Ceria Kihyun**

Derap langkah kuda terdengar diantara tebing tebing curam di perjalanan ke kota Xue Tien. Ju Ren dengan kuda perkasa milik Kyuhyun menembus malam kelam dengan kabut yang menghalangi penglihatan. Cang Shu mengikuti langkah kudanya. Angin malam itu kurang bersahabat, terasa dingin menusuk tulang.

Ju Ren dapat mendengar suara gigilan Kyuhyun yang mencoba di redamnya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Jendral setia yang memiliki tubuh yang besar itu menyimpan Kyuhyun di antara jubahnya—menyembunyikan si pangeran kecil dan berusaha menghalau angin. Dia mendekap tubuh sang pangeran—seolah jika dibandingkan, dia lebih menyayangi pangeran di banding istri dan anaknya.

Penguasa itu memegang nyawa umat manusia di tangannya.

Dan Ju Ren sedang berhati hati hati agar pemegang nyawa itu tidak terluka. Dia melakukan sebaik yang ia bisa.

"Daerah ini sarang perompak! Hati hatilah, Jendral!" Cang Shu mempercepat laju kudanya, memberi tahukan informasi yang dia ketahui di daerah kaki tebing yang merupakan jalur tercepat agar sampai ke Xue Tien.

Terdengar mengerikan di telinga Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahu perompak adalah gerombolan uang yang tidak segan membunuh dengan keji dan mengambil segalanya dari orang orang yang mereka rampok. Bahkan para wanita akan di perkosa sampai mati. Kyuhyun merinding, kenapa hidupnya harus serumit ini.

"ARGH!" Ju Ren menjerit kesakitan. "Yang mulia, merunduklah!" Ju Ren menundukkan tubuhnya—mencoba melindungi Kyuhyun dari hujan anak panah dan tombak yang di arahkan pada mereka. Cang Shu dengan gesit mencoba melindungi dirinya. Dia melaju di depan, mengeluarkan busur dan anak panahnya—membidik beberapa yang masuk dalam jangkauan padangannya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihatnya, ketika darah mengalir begitu saja membasahi dirinya. Namun bukan darah miliknya. Tubuhnya bergetar—ia ketakutan dengan ajalnya sendiri. Tapi ia juga takut pada ajal yang mungkin akan mengambil Ju Ren dan Cang Shu. Dia takut sendirian. Dia ingin kembali ke istana. Ia takut berada disini. Tidak ada yang akan bisa ia perintah. Orang orang ini lancang padanya—tidak takut di penggal, karena ia memang tidak punya wewenang meski dataran ini masihlah wilayah milik ayahnya.

"Ju Ren, hentikan kudanya! Berikan aku pada mereka!" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, rasanya hidup ini begitu menakutkan. Jika dia mati tidak ada yang perlu ia takutkan kan? Dia tak perlu takut akan kematian lain dan tak perlu takut rasa sakit juga tanggung jawab. Dia ingin lepas dari sini.

"Sedikit lagi yang mulia. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke Xue Tien!"

Ika. Zordick

Chan Lie—saudara keempat dari enam bersaudara Xiang Ri Kui tersentak. Dia menatap api unggun yang ada di hadapannya—menatap satu per satu saudaranya yang sedang bersenda gurau satu sama lain. Mereka sedang menghangatkan tubuh di malam yang dingin dan berkabut itu. Api unggun sangat membantu di banding harus masuk kedalam gubuk mereka yang bahkan memiliki fasilitas selimut yang terbatas.

Lagi pula jika mereka memakai selimut, siapa yang akan mencucinya?

Kai akan mengamuk. Dia selalu dijadikan seperti wanita diantara mereka, hanya karena dia berusia paling muda. Inilah kenapa harapan mereka, mereka cepat menemukan istri dan setidaknya urusan rumah tangga—seperti memasak, mencuci bisa dilakukan dengan benar.

"Da se siu" Chanyeol—Chan Lie memanggil kakak tertuanya dalam persaudaraan tanpa ikatan darah mereka. Kibum—Jifan, sang kakak tertua menoleh. Dia baru saja menolak permintaan Zi tao—saudara kelimanya yang rindu makan daging dan ingin memanggang burung elang kesayangannya.

Kibum menatap dingin Chanyeol. Seolah Chanyeol akan mendukung pemikiran jenius Zi Tao tentang memanggang elangnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Chanyeol bergedik.

"Ada apa?"

"Calon mempelaimu dalam bahaya"

"WOW dia datang sangat cepat. Apakah biaya upetimu sudah cukup, da se siu?" Suho—seseorang yang selalu menggunakan senyuman poker facenya itu mencoba menyindir sang tertua. Kibum sangat berhemat tentang hidup mereka hingga mereka merasa kurang gizi. Yifan berdehem—mencoba mengingatkan agar mereka tidak kurang ajar dengan yang tertua.

"Dimana dia, Shi di?" Yifan melirik Chanyeol.

"Di kaki tebing, sekitar beberapa kaki dari sini"

"Kai pergilah terlebih dahulu!" Kibum mengeluarkan perintah. Kai tertawa senang, akhirnya ia akan memegang senjata lagi. Dia kemudian tiba tiba menghilang begitu saja. "Ayo kita juga pergi!" Kibum mengangkat tangannya dan seekor elang gagah hinggap di lengannya—seolah begitu jinak.

Ika. Zordick

Kuda milik Kyuhyun baru saja terjatuh. Kyuhyun merasakan nyeri di tubuhnya, ketika ia terlempar dari kudanya. Ju Ren berada tak jauh darinya, dengan tombak dan anak panah yang tertancap di punggungnya. "Jendral.. Jendral!" ketakutan itu tampak di matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar.

Jendral Ju Ren mencoba menyeret tubuhnya. Dia memegang lengan Kyuhyun, menyembunyikannya di balik tubuhnya lagi ketika para perompak itu menunjukkan diri mereka. Kyuhyun meronta. Tapi dia tak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat tubuh Ju Ren yang memerangkapnya.

Kyuhyun jelas melihatnya. Cang Shu tak jauh dari mereka. Kondisi seorang pengatur strategi perang itu tak kalah mengenaskan dari Jendral Ju Ren.

BLATS

Dan ayunan pedang dari seorang perampok itu jelas memisahkan kepala Chan Shu dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menangis. Benar benar menangis seperti orang gila ketika melihat adegan itu. "Sepertinya anak itu, anak orang kaya" salah seorang perompak menatap bengis pada Kyuhyun.

Ju ren berdiri, dengan sisa tenaganya. Dia mengacungkan tombak besarnya—mencoba untuk menghalau perompak perompak yang mencoba mendekati sang pangeran. "Larilah! Larilah!" dia terus meracau padahal darah sudah membasahi matanya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sungguh menyedihkan.

GREB—

KREEK—

Kyuhyun terdiam.

Sekelebat bayangan tiba tiba mematahkan leher orang yang tepat berada di hadapan Ju Ren. "Si—siapa itu?"

Suara kepakan sayap terdengar. Suara burung elang seolah menjadi rambu kematian. Burung elang itu mendekat, tanpa takut mencakar mata seorang perampok lagi. Kyuhyun melihat burung elang itu, dan di atas tebing sana ia melihatnya. Beberapa orang lelaki yang menatapnya dengan dingin. Bahu salah satu diantara mereka menjadi tempat hinggap sang elang.

"Mana ketua kalian?" seorang lelaki lagi muncul di hadapan Kyuhyun, duduk di salah satu punggung mayat yang terpatahkan lehernya. Apakah lelaki inilah yang merupakan sekelebat bayangan tadi? Nadanya terdengar songong, tapi Kyuhyun rasa lelaki itu seusia dengannya. "Kakak tertua kami ingin bicara denganmu"

"Lepaskan dia!" Kibum mendapatkan tatapan kejam dari adik adiknya ketika mengucapkan kata lepaskan tanpa menunggu ketua perampok itu muncul terlebih dahulu. Itu sama sekali tidak keren seperti yang sudah di rencanakan mereka dalam perjalanan.

"Jika kami tidak mau?" seorang lelaki dengan jubah serigala tertawa. Dia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan meremehkan. Seolah Kibum adalah seorang petani miskin yang hanya lewat dan bertindak sok pahlawan. Walaupun kenyataannya penampilan kakak beradik itu persis seperti yang mereka pikirkan.

JLEEB

Ketua perampok itu terbatuk. Sebuah tombak sudah menebus dadanya—tepat di jantungnya. Seorang pria tinggi tampan menatap bengis dari atas tebing. "Kau harus merendah ketika melihat da se siu" suaranya terdengar berat dan berbahaya.

"Lepaskan dia!" kembali Kibum bersuara. Suara berat khas lelaki dewasa yang menggetarkan hati Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dari bawah. Angin bertiup, menghapus kabut dan menggerakkan awan yang menutupi rembulan.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat wajahnya. Wajah lelaki dengan elang di pundaknya. Nada perintahnya bahkan seperti seorang kaisar. "Lepaskan dia!" dan mereka kabur begitu saja ketika pria lain yang dibelakangnya siap dengan tongkat di tangan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" lelaki yang sepertinya seusia Kyuhyun itu mengulurkan tangannya.

BUGHH—

Ju ren jatuh ke tanah. Lelaki itu sudah sampai batasnya. "Jendral!"

"San se siu, sebaiknya kau memeriksanya!" teriak Kai dari bawah. Membuat Suho melompat dari tebing ke tebing dan mendarat dengan mulus di hadapan Ju Ren.

"Dia sudah mati"

Kyuhyun menepuk dadanya. Dia baru saja kehilangan jendralnya.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum menghela nafasnya. Dia menatap Chanyeol yang menggaruk canggung lehernya. Lelaki dengan cengiran bodoh itu sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan elang yang di lontarkan oleh kakak tertuanya. Yifan sendiri sudah melempar glare kepada adik adiknya yang lain yang sedang menahan tawa.

"Dia laki laki" Kibum berbicara dengan nada dingin. Chanyeol buru buru bersujud di kaki kakaknya. Penglihatannya tidak pernah salah, dan penglihatannya benar benar akan membunuhnya kali ini. Siapapun tahu maksud dari kata dia laki laki yang di ucapkan Kibum. Bukankah Chanyeol berkata calon istrinya datang dan kini dia berhadapan dengan laki laki. Konyol sekali.

"Aku tidak salah lihat, da se siu! Itu sungguh dia. Aku hanya tak menyangka dia laki laki!" Chanyeol mencoba membela diri.

"Kau benar benar membuat dirimu kesulitan, tuan peramal" ejek Zi Tao.

"Hitung!" titah Kibum dan Yifan mengayunkan kayu besar yang sukses menghantam bokong Chanyeol—ini bentuk hukuman.

"Da se siu! Kumohon! Jangan jangan!" Chanyeol mulai histeris.

"Suho, racuni dia!" titah Kibum yang lain semakin membuat Chanyeol melotot. Suho sendiri sudah tersenyum—dia selalu berekspresi seperti itu. Lelaki bersenyum malaikat itu memiliki sisi nyetrik jika menyangkut racun dan obat. Perintah meracuni berarti dia mendapatkan tikus percobaan.

"Tidak tidak da se siu! Jangan jangan!"

"Maaf" sebuah suara membuat perhatian keenam saudara itu beralih. Seorang remaja yang sepertinya seusia dengan yang paling termuda diantara mereka dengan pakaian kebesaran—mereka memakaikan baju Kai yang paling bagus dan itu masih kebesaran di tubuhnya terlihat di ambang pintu kamar. Dia terlihat kurang nyaman.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Suho segera menyuruhnya duduk dan memeriksa nadinya. "Dia sudah lebih baik"

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol pantang menyerah. Ia merasa ramalannya itu pasti benar walaupun Kyuhyun seorang pria.

"Kui Xian"

"BENARKAN BENARKAN! KUI XIAN! NAMA ISTRIMU KELAK ADALAH KUI XIAN!" Chanyeol masih berpegang teguh.

"Istri? Aku laki laki!" Kyuhyun bahkan tak terima.

Kibum kembali menghela nafas. Dia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kini balas menatapnya. "Namaku Jifan" Kibum harus mencoba mengerti kalau jodohnya masih sangat jauh. Dia akan mengubur Chanyeol hidup hidup kalau berbicara sekali lagi tentang jodoh. Ramalan adiknya itu selalu benar kecuali soal jodohnya.

"Apakah aku bisa meminta tolong padamu?"

Kibum nyaris tidak peduli pada lelaki itu. "Pulanglah!" Suho mewakili Kibum berbicara. Mereka tidak ingin terlibat masalah lagi. "Da se siu tidak akan bisa kau bujuk sekarang. Ia sedang kecewa karena jodohnya gagal ia temukan"

"Sombong sekali kau!" Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak tahu malu untuk mengumpati penolongnya.

"Apakah kalian tahu dimana Xue Tien?" Kyuhyun tidak peduli tentang perasaan Kibum. Dia harus ke kota Xue Tien secepatnya dan mencari Xiang Ri Kui.

"Di sini Xue Tien" Kai lah yang menjawab.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hatinya. "Apa kalian mengenal Xiang Ri Kui?"

Keenam bersaudara itu saling berpandangan, kecuali Kibum yang memilih keluar dan kembali bermain dengan elang kesayangannya. Dia mendadak galau—tapi wajah datarnya tak menggambarkan perasaannya.

"Seseorang yang kau katai sombong itu adalah pemimpinnya"

"Apa?"

Ika. Zordick

Melirik pada Chanyeol yang tengah melahap rotinya. Kyuhyun baru sekali ini seumur hidupnya merasa kelaparan. "Berikan aku roti!" itulah yang ia katakan—sebenarnya perintah. Dia hidup dengan memerintah, tidak pernah meminta tolong kepada orang lain. Dia bahkan terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia kelaparan.

Chanyeol hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia memasukkan seluruh roti ke dalam mulutnya. Membuat Kyuhyun memandang ngeri sekaligus kesal. "Sudah habis" ucap Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Berikan aku rotiii!" kali ini sedikit berteriak. Dia berharap kasim Shen Dong akan datang dan menghidangkannya makanan istana. Dia terlalu banyak berkhayal, dia bukan berada di daerah kekuasaan. Dia hanya seorang yang lebih rendah dari petani yang kini mencoba meminta pertolongan pada si sombong Ji Fan.

Lelaki itu tidak bekerja. Hanya sibuk memandangi awan atau sesekali mengelus paruh elang yang hinggap di pundaknya. "Dia yang tertua tapi dia sama sekali tidak bekerja" Kyuhyun memulai aksinya mengadu domba antara Chanyeol dan Kibum. Dia berharap berhasil dan Chanyeol berada di pihaknya.

"Jika Da se siu menyuruhku memanggangmu akan aku lakukan" Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Kenapa ramalannya bisa nyasar ke orang menyedihkan sejenis Kyuhyun. "Kami akan melakukan apapun yang di suruh oleh kakak tertua, bahkan jika ia menyuruh memenggal kepala sendiri"

Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Dia hanya perlu menghasut Kibum kalau begitu. Dia akan berhasil, orang itu sepertinya akan gampang terkecoh. "Jifan" Kyuhyun memanggil. Tapi Kibum memilih tidak merespon, menganggap Kyuhyun tidak ada. Remaja itu perlu di usir—dengan cara halus.

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya ke tengah hutan. Dia membawa busur dan beberapa anak panah. Kyuhyun mengekorinya—dia harus bisa berbicara dengan Kibum berdua dan memulai negosiasinya.

"Jifan!" Kyuhyun memanggil.

Kibum hanya bergumam. Entah kenapa ia susah sekali menghiraukan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Dan suara perut Kyuhyun sungguh merusak suasana negosiasi. "Aku lapar" Kyuhyun nyengir.

Menghela nafas. Kibum memanjat sebuah pohon persik. Mengambil beberapa buahnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Rasanya Kibum itu seperti tititsan Sun Go kong, dia pintar memanjat pohon.

"Jifan, apa kau punya tongkat yang bisa memanjang?" Kyuhyun rasa Kibum sungguh titisan Sun Go Kong. Lelaki itu hanya diam ketika ia bertanya. "Tunggu aku!" dan mulai melangkah susah payah mengikuti jejak Kibum di antara semak belukar.

Hingga—

BRUUUUKK

Kyuhyun terjatuh ke dalam lubang sedalam empat meter dari permukaan tanah ia berpijak tadi. Ini dalam. Dia melihat ke atas—mencoba memanjat. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa di gunakannya untuk memanjat. Tapi nihil. Tidak ada apapun di sana.

Hanya ada seekor ular.

Eh ular?

Wajah Kyuhyun memucat. Ular itu tepat di dekat kakinya.

"JIFAAAANNNN!" teriaknya memanggil lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi ia ekori. Kyuhyun merasakan perih di kakinya ketika di gigit ular itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" Kibum berada di atas sana, menatap Kyuhyun datar, sementara Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sebagai harapan. Wajahnya sudah sangat pucat dan Kibum menangkap luka gigitan ular di betis Kyuhyun serta ular yang siap untuk mematuk Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Dia melotot sejenak, ia iba juga melihat pria manja itu.

Kibum dengan santai melompat ke dalam lubang. Menangkap ular itu dan memukul kepalanya. Dia berjongkok dihadapan Kyuhyun. Tubuh lelaki itu bergetar. "Bodoh" dia menyentil dahi Kyuhyun membuat lelaki itu memegang tangannya kuat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!"dan dia menangis. Persis seperti anak kecil yang terpisah dari orang tuanya.

"Aku disini" Kata kata ini keluar dari bibir Kibum. Merasa sangat iba dengan kondisi seseorang tak berguna yang kini menangis. "Biar kulihat lukamu"

"Apa itu akan sakit? Aku tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun ketika melihat Kibum mengeluarkan belati dari pakaiannya.

"Ini ular berbisa, kau mau mati?" tidak habis pikir dengan tingkat kemanjaan pria itu. "Kau itu lelaki!" dan kata kata itu membuat Kyuhyun mengendorkan pegangannya.

Kibum menggores bagian luka Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya agar isakkan tidak lolos dari bibirnya. Dia laki laki. Dia laki laki.

Membungkukkan tubunya. Kibum menghisap bagian ruam luka di kaki Kyuhyun, ia kemudian membuang ludahnya yang bercampur dengan darah Kyuhyun. Dia melakukannya beberapa kali kemudian membalut luka Kyuhyun dari sobekan bajunya. "Suho akan memberikan obat untukmu"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Pegangan yang erat!" ujar Kibum ketika dia menggendong Kyuhyun. Lelaki bertubuh kurus itu cepat mengalungkan lengannya di leher Kibum. Kibum melompat—seolah tubuhnya begitu ringan ia dapat mencapai permukaan lubang dan hup—

Dia tepat berdiri di permukaan tanah di luar lubang. Dia kemudian berlari menembus hutan yang rimbun itu. Membiarkan Kyuhyun terpesona padanya—pada pria kuat yang bahkan dengan enteng membawa tubuhnya sambil berlari.

Ji Fan itu tampan untuk golongan seorang petani.

Dan Kyuhyun merasa matanya sangat mengantuk. Ia pun tertidur.

Ika. Zordick

"Kai! Itu bagianku! Itu bagianku!"

"Disana masih ada!"

"Berisik sekali kalian!"

Kyuhyun terusik dari tidurnya. Dia terbangun lagi di tempat yang sama. Di sebuah tempat tidur kayu yang hanya di lapisi oleh kasur usang dengan langit langit yang di penuhi oleh sarang laba laba. Dia mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya, dan bayangan diri Jifan—Kibum, membuat jantungnya berdebar tidak enak.

Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit, kakinya masih terasa nyeri. Sekali lagi, ingatannya tentang Kibum yang menghisap betisnya membuat wajahnya memerah. Pria itu benar benar terlihat hebat dan tampan. "Apa yang kupikirkan? Apakah ini efek dari bisa ular?" Kyuhyun berargumen.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, melihat adik adik dari Kibum ada di sana. Mereka sepertinya sedang berpesta arak. "Bagaimana keadaanmu Kui Xian?" Suho lah yang bertanya. Ia rasa ia berhasil membuat penawar bisa ular itu secara sukses. Kyuhyun terlihat lebih baik.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. "Dimana Ji Fan ge?" Suho dicueki. Persis seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan pada Kyuhyun sebelumnya.

Yifan menunjuk keluar dan Kyuhyun terburu buru pergi ke sana.

Kyuhyun terpesona dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Malam ini begitu indah dengan kunang kunang yang terbang acak di atas ladang. Rembulan sedang purnama, terlihat besar dan bersinar cantik. Sebuah suara menyentakkan Kyuhyun, dia melihat punggung Kibum di sana. Di atas sebuah batu besar yang menghadap rembulan.

Suara yang bagaikan suara suling itu berasal dari Kibum. Kyuhyun suka mendengarnya, suara itu seolah menentramkan jiwanya. Dia mencoba memanjat ke atas batu, ia akan berhasil mengejutkan Kibum. Tapi sebelum ia bisa duduk secara sempurna di samping Kibum. Kibum terlebih dahulu memegang pinggangnya, membuatnya tidak jadi jatuh.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menghitung. Sudah berapa kali, lelaki ini menyelamatkan hidupnya untuk hari ini saja. "Terima kasih" sejenak suasana menjadi canggung. Kyuhyun melihat sekelilingnya dan kembali retina jatuh pada lelaki tampan yang menatap lurus ke depan. "Kemana sulingmu?"

Kibum menoleh pada Kyuhyun. Dia menunjukkan selembar daun pada Kyuhyun. "Suara itu berasal dari daun? Bagaimana bisa?"

Kibum tak mengerti, lelaki itu selalu membuatnya tak bisa membantah. Kibum mendekatkan daun itu ke bibirnya, meniupnya dan menghasilkan suara yang indah dari sana. Memang tidak seindah seniman instana, tapi Kyuhyun merasa lebih suka mendengar suara dari daun itu—atau suka mendengar suara yang dihasilkan Kibum untuknya.

Tak mengerti tapi Kyuhyun mulai bernyanyi. Lagu yang biasa di nyanyikan oleh ibunya. Dia rindu selir Yue. Dia rindu Shen Dong juga. Kibum menghentikan permainannya, focus pada suara mendayu Kyuhyun yang tak kalah merdunya. Lelaki itu memejamkan matanya, dan bulir bening itu mengalir dari sana. Air mata kerinduan.

Jemari Kibum terulur. Dia menghapus perlahan air mata itu, membuat Kyuhyun berhenti bernyanyi. Caramel indah Kyuhyun terlihat dan langsung terperangkap dalam manik sekelam malam milik ksatria di depannya. Angin bertiup, menerbangkan helai rambut panjang milik ke duanya. "Jangan bernyanyi!" Kibum berbicara

"Suaraku tidak sebagus daun—"

"Jika kau menangis karenanya" dialog Kyuhyun terpotong. "Apakah benar kau adalah jodohku?" Kibum mendekatkan wajahnya. Menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya dan mencari tahu sendiri apakah benar ikatan itu sungguh ada diantara mereka.

Hening—

Kyuhyun lebih suka mendengar suara berat yang jarang terdengar itu. Lebih suka dengan manik hitam yang seolah menelannya. Lebih suka dengan detakan jantung yang terasa hangat. Dia tak pernah merasakan ini, bahkan di istana sekalipun.

"Meskipun banyak hal yang tak ku sukai darimu"

Hati Kyuhyun mencelos sakit. Bagai tertusuk jarum dan digigit ular.

Pria di hadapannya ini tidak menyukainya.

"Aku tidak suka kau terluka."

Kembali Kyuhyun ternganga tak percaya. Tatapan pria di depannya seolah menghipnotisnya. Jantungnya semakin cepat berdetak. Rasanya hangat. "Aku tidak suka kau menangis"

Kyuhyun tak bisa menunggu lagi. Seolah ada setan yang berbisik di telinganya. Dia tak ingin lelaki ini merubah pikirannya. Dia tak ingin kehilangan. Jika dia tak bisa meminta—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan di istana pada sang kaisar—ia akan mengambilnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya pada Kibum dan kunang kunang di sekitar mereka seolah terbang mengelilingi ke dua insan itu. Di bawah rembulan, di tengah gelapnya malam dan di temani cahaya kunang kunang yang indah, Kyuhyun memberanikan dirinya untuk mengambil sesuatu dengan caranya sendiri.

Dia melepaskan bibirnya ketika tak merasakan respon apapun. Kibum persis seperti orang idiot menatap wajah lelaki dihadapannya ini. "Ji Fan, maaf" Kyuhyun sendiri sadar kalau mereka tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin juga pria di hadapannya ini memiliki rasa seperti yang ia miliki.

Tapi—

Kibum kembali membungkam bibir itu. Membiarkan dirinya mendominasi dan membuat mereka jatuh pada ciuman yang dalam. Biarkan dia merasakannya sekali lagi, bibir manis yang bahkan lebih membuatnya candu daripada arak.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Kita akan sampai sebelum matahari terbenam" Yifan memberikan peta yang sudah di rancangnya kepada pemimpinan kelompok mereka—seseorang yang mereka tuakan. Kibum memandang peta itu. "Kondisi kami lebih dari siap untuk berperang"

Matahari belum terbit, ayampun masih sesekali berkokok bersahutan. Kibum menghela nafasnya ketika seluruh adik adiknya sudah terbangun—mereka bahkan sudah hamper selesai berkemas. Mereka sangat mengerti kakak tertua mereka dengan baik. Kenyataannya, mereka mengintip Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tengah berciuman panas di bawah rembulan. Membuat mereka yakin, mereka akan segera mengabdi pada seseorang secepatnya.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang penting.

Dia menggunakan zirah perang yang keren dan pedang berlambang naga yang membuktikan identitasnya. "Kai, bangunkan Kui Xian!" titah Kibum yang membuat Kai langsung berdiri dan menuju satu satunya kamar di dalam rumah yang tampak seperti gubuk kuda di banding rumah layak huni.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah terlihat di ambang pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengantuk, menceritakan tentang dirinya semalaman pada Kibum membuatnya merasa sangat lelah. Dia membutuhkan pria itu untuk menyelamatkan pasukannya dan membawa kemenangan untuk kaisar, tapi di balik itu dia tak bisa memungkiri dia seperti memanfaatkan pemimpin Xiang Ri Kui.

"Jifan, aku sudah katakan, aku—" Kyuhyun tak pernah ingin berharap Kibum akan menurutinya. Karena di dalam hatinya dia tak bisa memungkiri ia juga jatuh pada lelaki itu. Dia bahkan bersedia melepaskan jabatan istananya dan menjalani hidup yang sulit sebagai petani serba kekurangan bersama Kibum. Tapi di balik itu semua, Kibum mengatakan bahwa takdirlah yang mempertemukan mereka. Jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan suratan pastilah untuk menolong Kyuhyun mendapatkan tahta, bukan hanya sekedar menikah dan hidup bahagia selamanya.

"Berikan hormat kalian!" suara berat Kibum membuat Kyuhyun tersentak.

Keenam anggota Xiang Ri Kui itu bersujud di kaki Kyuhyun. "Ucapkan sumpah!"

"KAMI XIANG RI KUI!"

"AKU JIN JI FAN!"

"AKU WU YI FAN" suara mereka lantang dan tegas.

"AKU HAN SU HO" terdengar berwibawa.

"AKU LI CHAN LIE"—menjanjikan.

"AKU HUANG ZI TAO"—bijaksana

"DAN AKU TAN KAI!" mata mereka menatap ke dalam bola mata Kyuhyun yang terlihat bercahaya. Dari dalam hati mereka mengucapkan nama mereka, nama yang mereka banggakan.

"KAMI BERSUMPAH ATAS NAMA LANGIT BAHWA JIWA RAGA KAMI UNTUK LIU KUI XIAN. SETIA SAMPAI MATI UNTUK MELINDUNGI TUJUAN DAN DIRINYA." Membuat Kyuhyun merasa tak ada yang perlu ia takutkkan lagi. Dia sungguh bersama dengan orang orang tangguh.

"Kui Xian, berikan pedangmu" Kyuhyun kelihatan bingung. Tapi ia menyerahkannya juga. Kibum menyayat sedikit kulit telapak tangannya, mengeluarkan darah dari sana, meletakkan darahnya di sebuah cawan besar yang berisi arak di hadapan Kyuhyun. Seluruh laki laki bersaudara itu melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka sarat dengan tekad, kepastian dan tanpa ragu.

Kyuhyun iri. Jika saja dia bisa memiliki keteguhan hati salah satu diantara mereka dia takkan menjadi pecundang payah seperti ini. Bagaimana negerinya akan maju jika dia yang seorang pangeran begitu penakut. Kibum menyerahkan pedang Kyuhyun kembali. "Lakukan hal yang sama dengan kami!" pinta Kibum.

Kyuhyun bergidik ketika melihat permukaan tajam pedangnya. "Kau takut?" Kibum seperti sedang mengolok oloknya. Dia tak sepenakut itu, hanya saja dia benci pedang dan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia tak seberani itu juga.

Kibum mengambil alih pedang itu, "Mana telapak tanganmu?" Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. "Tatap mataku"

Kyuhyun rasa Kibum sedang menghipnotisnya. Mata Kibum seolah membuatnya merasakan ketenangan, rasa takut itu menghilang begitu saja dan sebuah sayatan yang tidak terlalu lebar di lakukan Kibum di tangan Kyuhyun. Hanya ringisan kecil tapi senyuman kecil di wajah Kibum membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Sebaiknya kalian jangan terlalu lama saling tatap, gege. Matahari bisa saja terbit sekarang, karena kalian terlalu bercahaya" sela Zitao yang membuat Kibum membalik pedangnya dan hendak menyembelih adik kurang ajarnya itu.

Kibum meminum arak dari cawan itu. Begitu juga dengan adik adiknya yang lain. Kibum menyodorkan tegukkan terakhirnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerti dan dia menghabiskannya. "Ayo kita berangkat!"

 **GOD OF WAR**

 **.**

 **DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN**

Derap langkah kuda terdengar saling beradu. Keenam kuda yang di tunggangi oleh keenam bersaudara itu saling berpacu. Kyuhyun di kuda yang sama dengan Kibum, membuatnya sadar kalau tubuh Kibum tidak sebesar Ju Ren, tapi lebih hangat dari tubuh mendiang jendralnya tersebut. Kibum mendekapnya dan anehnya tubuh mereka berdua tak membuat kudanya melambat.

"Kita istirahat di sini!" Kibum memberikan instruksi dan keenam bersaudara itu menghentikan laju kuda mereka masing masing. Matahari kini tepat di atas kepala mereka, dan bersyukurlah mereka berada di pinggiran sungai dengan hamparan rumput hijau di sekitarannya.

Kibum turun terlebih dahulu. Ia bisa melihat raut bingung Kyuhyun. Dia menengadahkan tangannya. "Kau membuatku malu, jangan kira hanya turun dari kuda aku tidak bisa!" Kyuhyun tak terima. Dia mencuri pandang pada Kai yang berusia sama dengannya—tapi sialnya tubuh Kai agak tinggi sedikit. Remaja itu dengan mudah melompat dari kudanya dan mendarat dengan mulus.

Kyuhyun sadar, dia tak bisa begitu.

"Apa kau ingin menginjak punggungku" Kyuhyun jadi teringat kasim Shen Dong. Dia tak bisa, apa lagi harus menginjak punggung Kibum. Dia menyerah dan memilih melompat ke tubuh Kibum tanpa aba aba.

BRUUUKKK—

Kibum tidak lemah. Dia hanya kurang siap. Berakhirlah mereka berdua terjerembab di tanah yang beralaskan rumput. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung tertawa terpingkal. "Da se siu, aku tahu kalau Kui Xian itu lelaki tapi ada baiknya kau menikahinya dahulu sebelum melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh" ini petuah dari Suho. Kata katanya bijak tapi ia tak bisa menahan geli di perutnya. Dia akhirnya tertawa.

Yifan hanya menghela nafas, dia diam diam tersenyum. Zitao dan Kai bahkan berteriak kalau air yang mereka minum masuk ke hidung karena insiden itu. "Sampai kapan kau akan duduk di perutku?" Kibum menatap sadis Kyuhyun yang hanya cengar cengir di atas tubuhnya.

Pemuda itu meminta maaf. Bangkit dari tubuh Kibum dan membantunya berdiri. "Kau lemah" dengusnya.

Kibum diam saja. Mungkin ini efek lama tidak makan daging, dia jadinya lembek begitu. Jikalau dia sampai ke kamp militer Kyuhyun nanti dia bersumpah akan makan banyak daging. "Kenapa aku tidak bersama Kai saja, ku rasa tubuhku dan dia sama ringannya" Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu batu yang agak besar, sementara Kibum memilih duduk di sampingnya—di rerumputan.

"Da se siu, ini minumlah!" Kai yang mengambil air di sungai dalam sebuah wadah yang ia bawa, memberikan air itu untuk Kibum.

"Kalian makanlah bekal kita" mendengar hal itu tentu saja Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia sangat lapar.

"Jifan, aku haus!" Kyuhyun itu sejak di cium Kibum suka semena mena. Apa apa Kibum, dan sialnya Kibum masih harus mendengar rengekkan orang yang harus ia layani tersebut. Minta secara baik baik juga akan Kibum berikan. Kibum hanya memberikan minuman dari wadah yang tadi di berikan oleh Kai. Kyuhyun meminumnya dengan santai.

Yifan memberikan sebuah roti pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum, dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kibum. "Dia berbeda dengan Li Po yang berwatak keras dan sok bijaksana, da se siu"

"Dia manja" Zitao ikut menimpali.

Mereka membicarakan Kyuhyun secara terang terangan. Tapi pada dasarnya, pemuda yang lahir dan tumbuh di istana sudah terlalu biasa mendengar gossip miring tentang dirinya. Dia tak terlalu peduli. "Kapan pernikahan kalian akan di adakan" Kyuhyun tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan Suho.

"Bagaimana caranya aku dan Ji Fan menikah?"

"Kau tenang saja. Kau cukup diam dan Da se siu kami yang bergerak" Chanyeol terlihat bersemangat—membuat sebuah tepukan di hadiahkan oleh Kibum di kepalanya. Kyuhyun menaikkan alisnnya, sedikit bingung tentu saja. "Kakak keduamu akan menikahkan kalian tak lama lagi"

"Aku tahu itu" Kibum menelan seluruh rotinya. Lelaki berperawakan dingin itu menarik Kyuhyun. "Ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita" dia dengan enteng memikul tubuh Kyuhyun dan menaikkannya di atas kuda. Dia naik kemudian.

Berbisik pelan di telinga Kyuhyun. Ketika dia mau tidak mau mendekap tubuh mungil sang pangeran. "Aku tidak selemah yang kau pikirkan"

Kyuhyun tak mengerti. Dia menunduk dalam. Rasanya malu sekali, belum lagi jantungnya yang berpacu seperti langkah kuda.

Ika. Zordick

"PANGERAN TIBAA!" baiklah, mereka hanya tidak mengira bahwa Kyuhyun itu orang sepenting ini. Sang pangeran melangkah begitu arogan di depan, dia ada di daerah kekuasaannya. Sepuluh ribu pasukannya ada di sini, walau ia tak yakin semuanya adalah orang yang benar benar setia padanya.

"Bawakan kami makanan dan perlengkapan perang!" Yifan sudah terlalu terbiasa menjadi orang yang memperhatikan kondisi pasukan. Kakak pertamanya tidak diharuskan menyelesaikan hal hal sepele.

"Kerjakan apa yang mereka minta" Kyuhyun hanya perlu menjaga nada suaranya tetap elegan. Sebenarnya dia marah, jendralnya telah mati dan para pasukannya terlihat bersantai di sini. Mereka bahkan tidak latihan sama sekali.

"Mereka pasukan yang payah" ringis Kai.

"Dari bau pun mereka sangat payah" Suho menimpali. Dia seseorang yang punya hidung yang hebat karena selalu berhubungan dengan tanaman obat dan racun. "Dengan ini aku sedikit punya ide"

Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke dalam tendanya. Di sana terlihat kapten yang segera memberi hormat padanya. Ia duduk di singgasananya dengan charisma khasnya. Chanyeol menarik Yifan, keduanya melihat peta daerah yang akan mereka serang. "Peta ini banyak ke salahan" ujar Yifan. Dia seseorang yang dapat mengingat dengan baik topografi dan pemetaan dengan benar.

"Jifan, menurutmu apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya sopan—inilah cara dia menunjukkan bahwa ia gugup dan cemas. Kibum melihat kapten kapten yang mungkin tidak suka dengan keberadaan mereka.

Jifan membungkuk, membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berkedip beberapa kali, tak percaya apa yang ia dengar. Ia butuh waktu untuk memutuskan apa yang di beritahu Kibum tadi. Itu sedikit sulit.

"Aku tidak cocok dengan baju zirah ini" Zi Tao menggerutu ketika dia melihat pakaian perang yang di berikan padanya. Dia mengeluarkan pedang besarnya, menodongkannya ke salah satu kapten di dalam tenda itu. "Berikan zirah mu"

"Yang mulia, maaf jika hamba lancang. Tapi kenapa perompak bisa berada di sini?" penampilan Kibum dan adik adiknya memang tidak sesuai dengan orang orang terhormat yang di tempah di lingkungan istana.

"Aku akan mengambil posisimu, jadi jangan mengadu. Cengeng sekali" Zi Tao berdecak.

"Kau bisa stempel surat ini, aku akan mengirim ke kakak ke duamu" Kibum memberikan kertas kecil pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melakukannya dan Kibum cepat menyelesaikan surat menyuratnya dengan elang ke sayangnnya.

"Kita akan melakukan pertarungan kecil di depan. Akan kami selesaikan separuh penghianat, ala mini" Yifan memberikan laporannya pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Dia kemudian pergi meninggalkan tenda—bersama dengan adik adiknya yang lain dan para kapten.

Ika. Zordick

Suara riuh terdengar. Para prajurit berseragam sama itu mulai bergendang, mereka seolah lupa kalau mereka tengah di medan pertarungan. Mungkin beberapa di antara mereka akan mati konyol. Mati atau tidak adalah urusan nanti. Tuhan punya suratan masing masing, matipun takkan menyesal jika itu untuk sang kaisar yang agung.

Kepercayaan itu konyol.

Tapi itulah kekuatan. Prajurit mana yang lebih kuat daripada prajurit yang tidak takut mati?

Maka Kibum akan menjawab dengan enteng "Prajurit terlatih yang tidak takut mati"—dia akan menghabisi satu per satu penghianat di dalam kamp mereka ini. Menunggu kedatangan pangeran ke dua dan kemudian memenangkan kota Chu San.

Zitao ada di sana, dengan pedang yang sangat besar di tangannya. Dia membuka pakaiannya, hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagus yang penuh luka. Karena pakaian lusuhnya lah dia dikatai pengemis atau perompak. Apa mereka tidak bisa membedakan antara petani dengan ke dua profesi yang tidak mulia itu.

Zitao benci kenyataannya. Dia sungguh adalah anak perompak dari negeri seberang. Di asuh dan di rawat oleh Petinggi Xiang Ri Kui dan mengabdikan dirinya untuk kelompok bela diri itu—yang kemudian menjadi kelompok kecil anjing pemerintah seorang gubernur daerah Timur. Mereka di khianati dan di bunuh satu per satu.

Zitao hidup dalam kebencian dirinya sendiri. Ia benci menjadi tidak kuat dan tak berdaya. Tapi—

Jin Ji Fan ada di sana. Kakak pertama yang mengobati seluruh lukanya dan merubah garisan hidupnya. Membersihkan nama Xiang Ri Kui dan membunuh majikan mereka terdahulu. Pemegang aliran Xiang Ri Kui terkuat dalam usianya yang muda. Dia bukanlah titisan dewa. Dia adalah dewa perangnya. Itulah keyakinan Zitao. Selama dia ada di pihak Kibum, dia takkan pernah kalah.

Pedang besar dan berat itu di tancapkan Zitao di tanah. Dia takkan menodai pedangnya dengan darah penghianat dan koruptor. Dia akan menjadi petarung tangan kosong meski tak di peduliknnya lawannya menggunakan pedang di tangannya. "Dia suka sekali melakukan hal yang sombong" decih Kai.

"Kenyataannya, kau pernah tak bisa berjalan karena kakimu di pukul oleh Zitao" Chanyeol terlihat sekali menikmati araknya. Dia suka arak dan sialnya dia tak bisa minum banyak karena sebentar lagi dia akan menghadapi pertarungan.

"Saat itu aku lengah. Dia itu petarung yang lambat!" Kai mendengus. Dia masih bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang seolah membekas di kakinya. "Dia hanya akan bisa membuatku terluka jika dia berhasil menangkapku"

"Kau meremehkannya, Liu di" tidak ada yang bisa lepas dari pengawasan mata Yifan yang tajam. "Zitao berlatih keras untuk menutupi kecepatannya" dia bisa melihat bentuk pergelanganan tangan Zitao yang semakin berkembang begitu juga dengan bentuk betisnya.

"BRENGSEK! KAU MEREMEHKANKU!" teriak kapten yang menjadi lawan tanding Zitao.

"Apakah kau yakin dia akan menang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit takut jika Zitao akan terluka karena kesombongannya bertarung tanpa senjata.

"Dia akan menang." Kibum berbicara dengan nada datar khasnya. "Kapten itu memiliki tangan halus seperti seorang pelajar dibanding petarung" Kyuhyun focus dengan tangan kaptennya. Bagaimana cara melihatnya dari jarak sejauh itu. "Dan jika dia seorang pelajar, dia adalah pelajar yang bodoh karena tidak hebat berbicara untuk menghindari pertarungannya dengan Zitao"

"Kau seorang peramal?"

"Chan Lie lah yang peramal, aku hanya pengamat" Kibum terlihat cuek. "Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia seorang anak bangsawan yang mendapat promosi jabatan karena mempunyai koneksi militer"

"Sudah ku katakan dengan jelas" pandangan Zitao menajam, dia melebarkan kakinya dan membentuk kuda kuda yang terlihat sigap. "JANGAN MENGADU PADA YANG MULIA!" teriaknya dan tepat ketika pedang itu mengayun ke arahnya, kepalan tangan Zitao cepat melesat kea rah wajah sang kapten.

KREK

"Wajahnya rusak" Suho meringis. Dia jadi tak nafsu makan karena gaya petarungan Zitao untuk ke sekian kalinya.

"Siapa pasukan di bawah pimpinannya?" Zitao bertanya dengan nada dingin. Suasana menjadi hening. "BERBARIS BODOH!" Teriaknya.

Membuat beberapa prajurit tergopoh gopoh berbaris di depannya. "Kemana helm mu?" Tanya Zitao pada salah satu prajurit muda yang bahkan melupakan helmnya ketika berbaris. "Kehilangan helm bisa membuat kepalamu putus! Kau mengerti!"

"Iya, Kapten!" Zitao berbalik dan senyuman terlihat di wajahnya.

"Dia selalu suka di panggil dengan pangkat" bisik Kai pada Kyuhyun. "Kekuatan dan kasih sayangnya pada prajuritnya akan naik berkali kali lipat jika kau memujinya dengan pangkatnya"

Zitao berdehem kemudian. "Kembali ke barisanmu. Akan kutanyakan satu hal untuk kalian. APA DI DALAM SINI ADA PENGHIANAT?"

Hening—

"Aku tahu kapten kalian yang kini terkapar itu adalah pelaku nepotisme. Dan tidak sulit bagiku mengetahui siapa yang sama dengannya dan penghianat di sini" seluruh pasukan saling berpandangan. Entah takut di salah pahami, entah takut ketahuan.

"Aku akan memberikan hadiah bagi mereka yang hidup dan bertarung dalam perang dengan keberanian yang besar" Kyuhyun bangkit dari singgasananya. "Aku juga akan berikan pesangon untuk keluarga yang di tinggalkan jikalau kalian mati di medan perang dengan gagah berani." Seluruh prajurit merasakan kehangatan di hati mereka. "Dan akan ku bunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya jika bertingkah seperti pecundang dan penghianat!"

"AMPUNI KAMI PADUKA PANGERAN!" teriak mereka bersujud.

"Usiaku tiga belas tahun dan putra mahkota terlihat begitu berhati hati padaku" Kyuhyun menyeringai keji. Dia harus memainkan perannya sebagai pangeran di sini. Tidak ada Kyuhyun yang berhati lemah. Dia Kyuhyun yang memperjuangkan banyak nyawa. Kibum bisa melihat wajah ketakutan diantara prajurit dan beberapa kapten di koloni mereka.

CRASSHH

Suara darah yang tersimbah terdengar. Kai ada di sana, menjilat belati yang di penuhi darah salah satu kapten. "Aku menemukan salah satu penghianatnya lagi" dan wajah wajah itu terlihat semakin memucat. "Apa aku bisa membunuh yang lainnya lagi?" Kai tersenyum mengerikan.

"Eksekusi akan terus di adakan" Yifan berbicara. "Pikirkan saja yang mana yang akan kalian pilih, hadiah atau hukuman"

"Aku. Pangeran ketiga, mengangkat secara resmi Jin Ji Fan sebagai Jendral dan memimpin seluruh pasukan. Dan—adik adiknya sebagai pengganti kapten yang akan memimpin masing masing pasukan. Titah selesai! Kembali beristirahat!"

"Terima kasih yang mulia" Kibum melirik Zitao. "Habisi beberapa tikus yang besar!"

"Baik Jendral!"

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Darah yang memuncrat dari salah satu kaptennya akibat perbuatan Kai membuatnya merinding ngeri. "Kau baik baik saja?" Kibum selalu menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Bukankah sudah sangat jelas bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Katakan pada Kai agar tidak melakukan hal seperti itu lagi hingga kena pakaianku!" Kyuhyun hanya membuat senyuman teduh di wajah sang Jendral. Kyuhyun tak habis piker kenapa Kai suka sekali membuat darah terkena ke tubuhnya.

"Dia sedang melindungimu" Kibum menjelaskan. "Dia hamper melukaimu dan Kai menghentikannya"

"Tapi tidak perlu sampai segitunya juga"

"Satu pasukan yang terluka kami akan mengambil nyawa seratus pasukan musuh. Mengugurkan sehelai rambutmu maka musuh harus bersedia dibunuh sesadis mungkin" Kibum memberitahukan moto Xiang Ri Kui. "Kami kelompok aliran bela diri yang diciptakan untuk melindungi raja. Sialnya kami selalu dikhianati karena mereka merasa kami berbahaya"

Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak. Dia membuka luka lama Kibum.

"Aku tidak akan menghianatimu dan Xiang Ri Kui. Percayalah padaku!"

"Jika kau menghianati Xiang Ri Kui, akulah yang akan membunuhmu kemudian aku akan lompat ke dalam lahar gunung bersama jasadmu" Kibum tidak pernah bisa bercanda. Dia selalu serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Entah dia harus bersyukur entah tidak berurusan dengan kelompok mengerikan itu. Tapi setidaknya mereka di pihaknya itu lebih dari cukup.

Ika. Zordick

Donghai—Donghae, pangeran kedua kerajaan Han itu menatap datar jendral yang berdiri di samping adiknya. Dia sudah tahu tentang kematian Chang Shu—seseorang yang menjadi salah satu pengatur strategi perangnya. "Jadi si hamster yang menyuruhmu meminta tolong pada Jendral Jin?" Donghae bertanya dan Kyuhyun mengiyakan.

Dua pangeran itu terlihat lebih hangat interaksinya sekarang. "Lalu? Kau memintaku menikahkanmu dengan Jendral Jin?" perkataannya menusuk. Terlihat sekali kalau pangeran kedua yang selalu ramah tamah itu tidak terlalu suka dengan permintaan sang adik. Jikalau Kyuhyun meminta Donghae merebut tahta dari putra mahkota dan memberikannya pada adiknya itu, Donghae rela. Tapi jika harus menikahkan adiknya, dengan lelaki pula. Tentu saja Donghae tak rela.

"Tidak!" Donghae di ajari untuk menjadi seorang yang tegas. Dan ia dengan tegas menolak ide konyol adiknya. "Kau keluarga istana dan kau membuat skandal? Kau ingin di penggal oleh ayahanda?"

Kibum sudah tahu hasilnya akan seperti ini. Takdir menikah dengan pria mungkin adalah hukumannya karena banyak membunuh orang. Masalahnya jika dia harus di pisahkan dengan Kyuhyun—dia bersumpah akan mengobrak abris istana.

"Aku berhutang banyak nyawa pada jendral Jin, er ge" Kyuhyun mencoba menjelaskan.

"Jika kau menikah dengannya karena hutang budi. Aku akan mengangkatnya menjadi penasihat kerajaan atau apapun. Mana mungkin kau akan menikah dengannya!" Donghae menggebrak meja. Dia tak terima.

"Nikahkan saja kami. Selanjutnya aku akan berada di posisi pengawal pribadi pangeran ke tiga" Kibum mengangkat suaranya. Tidak mungkin dia akan mengancam calon kakak iparnya dengan janji akan mengobrak abrik istana. Gila juga jika dia harus melakukan kudeta, membunuh kaisar menjadi kaisar lalu menikahi Kyuhyun. Dia tidak suka hal merepotkan sejenis menjadi kaisar. Dia hanya bisa berperang, bukan mengatur Negara.

"Maksudmu, kau bersedia dia menikah dengan putri bangsawan dan memiliki selir?" Donghae tampak tertarik dengan calon suami sang adik.

"Ya" jawaban simple dari Kibum terdengar. Dia mungkin jatuh cinta, dia mendapatkan jodohnya dan dia melindungi Kyuhyun. Dia tak perlu hal lain seperti dianggap istana sebagai seseorang yang memiliki Kyuhyun.

"Dikehidupan istana tak ada yang mengenal cinta, kau tahu"

"Aku sedang mengajarkan Kui Xian untuk itu. Dia akan menjadi abdi Negara yang mengerti bahwa cinta itu penting. Bukan hanya kedudukan dan kuasa" Kibum memang seorang yang lancang. Tidak ada yang di takutinya kecuali kehilangan Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Seberapa mampu kau melindunginya?" Pangeran Donghae mengeluarkan pedangnya. Mengayunkannya tepat di depan wajah Kibum, Kai ada di sana, belati kecilnya siap merobek tenggorokan sang pangeran. Kibum masih duduk dengan tenang. "Ayo bertarung satu lawan satu"

Kibum bangkit dari tempatnya. Kai menyingkirkan belatinya dan dia bisa melihat raut kecemasan diwajah Kyuhyun. "Kau tahu, pria akan saling mengerti jika mereka bertarung" Kai menjelaskan. Dan Kyuhyun berdecih. Dia tak terima dinasihati bocah seusia dengannya.

"Aku tahu, kau kira aku wanita hingga tak tahu itu"

"Aku tak bilang kau wanita. Tapi kau pria yang lemah." Mulut Kai memang tak bisa di rem masalah menjelek jelekkan orang lain. Meskipun di hadapannya kaisar sekalipun.

Ika. Zordick

"Pangeran itu, kuat" Zitao harus mengakuinya. Pengalamannya di medan perang dapat merasakan kekuatan lawan lawannya hanya dengan merasakan aura intimidasi mereka. Dong hae mungkin sudah berhasil memenangkan banyak pertempuran. Dia menjadi sangat tertempah dan berpengalaman. Belum lagi di pundaknya seolah menanggung beban Negara. "Ia hebat dan bijaksana"

Donghae membuka baju zirahnya. Dia bukan di medan perang, dia sedang bertarung satu lawan satu dengan pria terhormat yang hendak menikahi adiknya. Donghae bingung apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Dia tak memiliki adik perempuan tapi adik laki laki bungsu membutuhkan perlindungan yang lebih ekstra dibanding adik perempuan ataupun cucu perempuannya kelak.

"Dia bukan lawan yang mudah bahkan untuk da se siu sekalipun" Yifan yang memiliki mata pengamatan yang paling hebat juga mengakui kehebatan sang pangeran. Donghae mengambil dua buah tongkat, melemparnya satu untuk Kibum. Lelaki itu menangkapnya. Dia berdiri dengan tenang, tidak peduli dengan Donghae yang sudah memasang kuda kudanya.

Tongkat itu tergolong ringan jika dibandingkan dengan tombak yang biasa di gunakan oleh Kibum ketika di medan pertarungan. Dia cepat menilai kekuatan Donghae, dan dari kuda kudanya ia tahu bahwa lelaki itu berlatih sangat keras. "Kau menjalani hari yang berat" Kibum berbicara, dia menimbang tongkat kayu di tangannya. Tongkat itu takkan bisa menahan bobot serangannya sejujurnya. Tapi ia lebih takut Donghae akan terluka karenanya.

"Untuk melindungi adik dan negaraku" Dia berbicara tanpa rasa takut.

Donghae mengayunkan tongkatnya, memukul tangan Kibum dan menyingkirkan tongkat itu dari tangan sang Jendral. Kibum kena. Donghae memukul bertubi tubi, menusuk daerah perut Kibum dan lelaki itu tak menghindar.

"Jika aku menggunakan tombak asli kau pasti akan mati!" ucap Donghae.

"Tidak. Di pertempuran aku akan menggunakan zirah yang kuat hingga serangan lemah seperti itu takkkan menyakitiku" Kibum memutar pergelangan tangannya. Kakinya melingkar cepat, menangkap tongkat yang sedang di ayunkan Donghae.

BRAAK—

Tongkat itu remuk.

"Jika pertarungan sebenarnya tombaknya akan jadi milikku. Tapi karena itu terbuat dari kayu, itu patah" ucap Kibum santai.

Wajahnya bahkan tak terlihat tersudut. Donghae tersenyum, dia memasang kuda kuda bertarung tangan kosongnya. "Gaya Shaolin" Suho bertepuk. Dia selalu senang dengan aliran yang tak mengizinkan makan daging, minum arak dan bermain wanita itu. Mereka hebat dengan kepala botak dan sekarang ia melihat pangeran dengan rambut yang bagus sedang menggunakan aliran itu.

Kibum sudah menduga ia tak boleh meremehkan pangeran ke dua kerajaan Han itu. Sialnya, dia tak pernah meremehkan orang lain dalam pertarungan. Dia menarik nafas, kemudian mengeluarkannya. Dia sudah lama tidak merasa panas, bertani sama sekali bukan keahliannya dan kini ia kembali pada pekerjaan yang memang merupakan bakatnya.

Dia seseorang yang menjadi legenda sejak beberapa tahun dulu. Dan dia masih memegang gelar itu karena ia masih belum mati. Kibum melangkahkan kaki kanannya di depan, berdiri tegak seperti tidak berniat bertarung. Donghae kembali berpikir Jendral itu meremehkannya. Ia tersenyum, dia tak bisa memberikan adiknya.

Donghae mulai menyerang Kibum lagi, di mulai dari menyambar kepala pria itu dengan tendangannya. Kibum menangkisnya, dia melingkarkan kakinya ke kaki belakang Donghae ketika bertahan dan kemudian—

BRUUKK

Donghae tiba tiba terjatuh. Dan lutut Kibum siap menghantam tempurung kepala sang pangeran.

TRAKK—

Tapi sebuah pedang bersarung menggantikan kepala Donghae. Seorang pria berwajah dingin menatap Kibum sengit. "Yi Sheng! Kembali!" Kibum rasa ia menemukan seseorang yang bisa mengimbanginya. Seseorang bernama Yi Sheng—Yesung itu. "Aku kalah"

Ika. Zordick

Tengah malam telah lewat. Upacara pernikahan antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun baru saja selesai. Kibum sudah siap dengan setelan pakaian perang yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mereka akan siap berperang, dan Kibum rasa baru kali ini ia merasakan sangat bersemangat melangkahkan kakinya—dia baru saja menikah dan ini kali pertama ia berperang setelah merubah statusnya.

"Kau terlihat sangat riang, da se siu!" kembali Chanyeol meledeknya. Dia jadi heran kenapa adiknya semakin lama semakin kurang ajar. Mereka sudah siap dengan pakaian perang dan senjata di tangan mereka masing masing. Kecuali Kai, lelaki itu tak menggunakan pakaian perang melainkan pakaian yang terlihat lebih bagus dari sebelumnya. Dia bersyukur mereka memiliki pakaian—meski bukan dari sutera yang ringan.

Yifan menjelaskan strategi mereka, Donghae sendiri tidak membawa banyak pasukan. Dia terlalu ingin cepat bergerak karena isi surat yang sepertinya membuatnya panic. Dia bersyukur membawa pengawal pribadinya—Yesung untuk menemaninya dan beberapa prajuritnya yang setia dan berani.

"Untuk setiap pasukan, jelaskan dengan baik strategi kita. Selebihnya Kai yang akan mengurus"

Kai sudah siap dengan perlengkapan senjatanya. Dia akan memanjat dari tembok kokoh itu. Masuk dan membukakan pintu untuk pasukan Han. Dan semuanya selesai.

"Aku tidak percaya, bahkan pemuda itu membuat strategi yang lebih hebat di banding Cang Shu" Donghae takjub.

"Dia gurunya Cang Shu" Suho memasang helmnya. "Dan sebaiknya jangan membahas mendiang Cang Shu, dia bisa meratakan dinding Chu San kalau sedang marah" Suho terkikik. "Ayo pergi Wu di, Shi di!"

Jendral Kibum sendiri, sedang menimbang ukuran tombaknya. Tombak itu masih terlalu ringan di tangannya. Dia akan meminta Zi tao untuk membuatkan tombak yang pas di tangannya nanti.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun menarik nafasnya. Ini adalah perang pertamanya. Dia melirik pada Kibum di sampingnya yang sedang menaiki kuda gagahnya. Terlihat sangat keren. Begitu juga dengan kakak keduanya. Mereka terlihat berbeda dari Ju Ren. Mereka prajurit tampan yang perkasa dan memiliki otak yang tergolong cerdas.

Tapi ia merindukan Jendral lamanya. Ju Ren mungkin berdiri siap mati untuk Kyuhyun jika lelaki itu masih hidup. Kyuhyun mungkin akan bersedia menangis sekali lagi untuknya.

Angin berhembus. Matahari belum bersinar dengan utuh, langit bahkan masih berwarna temaram. Ini serangan kejutan, dan mereka akan menang. Perang pertamanya akan berhasil. Ia akan membawa hadiah pada ayahnya berupa kepala gubernur Chu San.

Aroma dedaunan tercium di indera pernapasan Kyuhyun. Dia bisa mencium kemenangan itu. Dewa di pihak mereka—itulah firasatnya. "Kita menang" Suara Chanyeol yang berat terdengar seiring dengan mentari yang semakin menunjukkan kekuasaannya. Dia menerangi tempat itu dan—

BETS

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Suara cekikan Kai yang keras dan cempreng di atas tembok pertahanan Chu San yang susah di tembus terdengar. Kyuhyun berteriak keras dan Suho cepat membuka jubahnya, membungkus kepala yang berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun—sang pangeran spontan menangkap kepala yang dilempar Kai.

Baru saja Kyuhyun berpikir tentang kepala gubernur Chu San dan dia mendapatkannya di pangkuannya. "Aku ingin membuka pintu, tapi karena aku tersesat dan tak sengaja menemukan pria tua itu, kuambil saja kepalanya. Tapi dia punya lambang gubernuh di jubahnya. Berarti aku beruntung" jelas Kai sambil melambaikan tangannya di atas menara.

Kibum mimijit kepalanya. Baru saja ia bersemangat berperang dan Kai pasti sudah menghabisi mereka semua di dalam tembok itu. Tak lama kemudian, pintu gerbang Chu San terbuka. Mereka langsung di sambut dengan mayat bergelimpangan dan warga warga yang terlihat ke takutan.

"Kurasa kau punya prajurit yang hebat, Xiao di" Donghae tersenyum menepuk adiknya yang masih menggerutu akibat perlakuan Kai.

Satu satunya yang ingin Kyuhyun penggal adalah Kai.

"Ah. Maaf ge, tanganku terpeleset!" itu penjelasan dari Kai dalam membela dirinya. Tapi sepertinya wajahnya terlalu riang untuk menyesal.

TBC

Ka gak yakin FF ini akan berhasil selesai sebelum tahun baru.


	4. Chapter 4

Aroma darah—sesuatu yang terasa amat amis dan besi berkarat di tangkap oleh indera penciuman Kui Xian—Kyuhyun, anak ketika dari kaisar Han di masa itu. Dia tak mengerti, apakah ia harus tersenyum atau harus menangis. Dia mendapat kemenangannya tapi disisi lain ia merasa ini menyedihkan. Kyuhyun memandang takut takut pada bungkusan yang di pegang oleh Zi Tao. Jubah yang awalnya berwarna hijau lumut itu kini berangsur memerah karena pekatnya darah dari kepala yang menjadi bingkisan untuk ayahnya di dalam sana.

Langkah kuda Kyuhyun memasuki gerbang utama kota Chu San. Kota yang di sekelilingnya terdapat tembok yang kokoh. Tembok yang kuat dari luar namun renta ketika dari dalam. Tembok itu seperti penjara tersendiri bagi orang orang di dalamnya. Pertahanan yang kuat tapi bagaikan pedang bermata dua bagi penguasanya.

Kyuhyun memandang iba pemandangan sekitarnya. Tidak terlalu banyak mayat yang bergelimpangan. Kai melakukan dengan baik, korban perang di minimalisir olehnya meski harus di akui remaja gila perang itu menempuh bahaya mengerikan dalam memenggal kepala gubernur Chu San. Kyuhyun harusnya memberi penghargaan untuk adik Kibum itu.

Para wanita dan anak anak tampak bersedih. Mereka duduk dan menangis—ketakutan terlihat di mata mereka. Kyuhyun tahu, mereka takut mereka akan di jadikan pelacur atau budak. Mungkin bagi mereka lebih baik di bunuh. Kyuhyun turun dari kudanya, dia mengulurkan tangannya pada seorang anak yang terlihat kotor yang menangis meraung di dekat tempatnya berdiri.

Kibum sendiri sudah siap dengan pedangnya, memenggal sang anak jika saja melukai Kyuhyun.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Suaranya terdengar lembut namun jelas. Seluruh menusia di sekitar mereka larut dalam keheningan. Anak itu menatap nyalang pada Kyuhyun. Dia takut orang tuanya akan di bunuh oleh orang asing yang tiba tiba menjajah kotanya. Dia tak terlalu mengerti, tapi ia tahu yang dihadapannya itu adalah orang yang menyebabkan tangis di negerinya.

Bocah itu menggigit tangan Kyuhyun. Menimbulkan ringisan kecil di bibir Kyuhyun. Kibum maju selangkah dan siap secepat kilat memotong bagian tubuh sang bocah. Kyuhyun menghentikannya, dia memberikan isyarat bahwa ia baik baik saja.

Kyuhyun masih tersenyum. Dia mengulurkan tangannya yang lain. Dia mengelus kepala sang bocah. "Maafkan aku!" kata Kyuhyun sarat akan kesedihan pada tatapannya. Gigitan anak itu mengendur, setetes darah Kyuhyun jatuh di tanah Chu San. Bocah lelaki kotor itu menghambur di pelukan Kyuhyun. Kota Chu San, bukanlah kota makmur yang memiliki kehangatan di dalamnya.

Rakyat banyak menderita di kota kokoh ini. Pejabat pejabat korup negeri tetangga mereka itu menghabisi rakyat dengan pajak besar dan melakukan kerja paksa untuk membangun tembok kota Chu San. Belum lagi derita kelaparan diantara rakyatnya dan penyakit diare yang tidak bisa di sembuhkan. Kota itu menyedihkan, dan kali ini mereka di serang oleh Negara lain.

Apa yang harus di lakukan oleh rakyat menyedihkan itu?

Kepada siapa mereka mengadu? Apakah mereka harus mengorbankan nyawa mereka untuk membangun kota yang lebih besar? Bekerja seharian penuh tanpa makan dan minum? Apakah mereka harus menderita sakit tanpa di obati?

Kyuhyun memberikan harapan pada mereka. Dia memeluk seorang bocah yang bahkan selalu di pukuli oleh orang tuanya dengan penuh kasih. Jika pria itu memberikan kasih sayang pada salah satu rakyat yang bahkan tak berguna apalagi pada mereka yang masih bisa bekerja. "Siapa namamu?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Guo Chi" anak itu menjawab. Membuahkan tawa di wajah Kyuhyun.

Dong Hai—Donghae, anak kedua kaisar Han itu tersenyum lega melihat interaksi adiknya dengan penduduk kota. "Jangan sakiti mereka, berikan mereka makanan dan obat!" perintah Kyuhyun yang dilakukan dengan senang hati oleh para prajuritnya. Mereka tak menyesal telah meninggalkan kesetiaan mereka pada putra mahkota dan beralih pada si pangeran bungsu berhati mulia itu.

 **God Of War**

 **.**

 **.**

KIHYUN

Pesta yang meriah di gelar oleh Kyuhyun di malam kemenangannya di kota Chu San. Besok pagi pagi sekali ia dan pasukannya akan kembali ke ibu kota, menghadap kaisar dan memberikan laporannya. Seorang pria tua menghampiri Kyuhyun. Seluruh rakyat memang di undangnya ke pesta tersebut tanpa pengecualian.

"Maafkan hamba bila hamba lancang yang mulia" pria tua itu buru buru bersujud ketika beberapa prajurit yang mengawal Kyuhyun mengarahkan senjata pada sang pria tua. Suho yang bertugas menjaga Kyuhyun malam itu. Dia melirik Kyuhyun, wajah sang pangeran terlihat lucu ketika ia terkejut dengan suara tombak yang dipegang prajuritnya saling beradu, mencoba mencegah kakek tua itu mendekat demi keselamat pangeran mereka.

"Hei, bagaimana mungkin kalian kasar kepada orang tua" Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan bawahannya. Dia segera memerintahkan mereka mundur. Ia mengambil sebotol sake di meja, ia membawa salah satu cawan pada sang kakek. "Duduklah kek!" katanya ramah. Ia memberikan cawan yang sudah ia tuangkan sake pada sang kakek.

Terharu.

Kakek itu menangis saat meminum sake yang di berikan oleh Kyuhyun. "Maafkan hamba yang mulia"

"Ah, iya" Kyuhyun sedikit canggung. "Makanlah lebih banyak. Kau sangat kurus"

"Apakah paduka akan membebaskan kami semua?"

"Tentu saja. Aku memberikan kebebasan untuk kalian semua. Kalian bisa keluar dari kota ini, dan mencari tempat tinggal di daerah lain atau apapun yang kalian inginkan"

"Bisakah hamba tinggal di sini?"

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan tidak masalah. Tapi aku ragu, tidak ada yang bisa kalian makan di sini"

"Kami akan mencarinya paduka. Biarkan kami tinggal untuk paduka. Biarkan kami mengabdi padamu!"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Dia bisa merasakan betapa prajuritnya terlihat bangga padanya ketika masyarakat di kota itu menatap harap padanya. Kyuhyun tertawa kemudian. "Kalau begitu bisakah aku memberikan perintah pertamaku sejak aku menjajah kota ini?"

Seluruh penduduk terdiam. Tapi seorang anak menghampiri Kyuhyun, memberikan sebuah jeruk di tangan Kyuhyun. "Hiduplah dengan baik dan tumbuhlah menjadi Chu San yang makmur" Kyuhyun menghapus noda di mulut sang anak. Tersenyum dengan manis sambil menitahkan hal yang sangat baik.

Ika. Zordick

Malam ini, rembulan tidak penuh di atas sana. Kyuhyun bisa melihat, rasanya rembulan itu bersinar begitu terangnya. Apakah rembulan itu berbahagia karena kemenangan Kyuhyun atas Chu San ataukah—

Suara pintu geser kamar Kyuhyun di rumah mendiang gubernur Chu San terdengar terbuka. Angin ikut berhembus dari pintu itu, berhembus masuk dan membuat api pada lilin lilin di kamar itu bergoyang. Kyuhyun menoleh, menemukan Kibum—sang suami yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia kembali menutup pintu dan Kyuhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia tersenyum begitu manis untuk lelaki itu.

"Besok, kita akan menempuh jalan malam ke ibukota agar pagi hari kita sampai di sana." Kibum menjelaskan hasil rapatnya dengan pangeran kedua dan adik adiknya. "Apa yang mengganggumu hingga kau belum tidur?" Kibum bertanya kemudian ketika Kyuhyun tak kunjung merespon ucapannya.

Lelaki berwajah tampan dan berkarisma itu terlihat berkelas dengan pakaian baru yang ia kenakan. Bukan dari sutera, tapi setidaknya kain itu lebih baik dari pakaian ala petani yang di gunakan oleh Kibum sebelumnya. "Kau tampak hebat dengan Jubah itu"

"Hm" Kibum merasa Kyuhyun tak terlalu tertarik dengan tema Negara ataupun kepulangannya ke ibu kota. "Sebaiknya kau tidur, hari akan semakin dingin"

"Ji Fan" Kyuhyun memanggil lelaki yang baru saja duduk di salah satu kursi di meja yang berbentuk lingkaran. "Kau sendiri tidak tidur?"

"Aku harus memastikan kau aman sebelum aku tidur" Kibum menjawab seadanya. Kyuhyun mungkin berpikiran terlalu banyak. Kibum itu mungkin menikahinya agar memiliki alas an untuk melindungi saja, bukan karena mencintainya seperti yang ada dipikirannya. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya aneh sekarang, dia seorang pria yang merupakan anak kaisar. Pernikahan tanpa cinta adalah hal biasa di kalangan istana.

"Kau tertarik untuk jalan jalan keluar? Aku ingin melihat kolam ikan di depan kamar ini" Kyuhyun tak boleh banyak berharap, tapi berbicara dengan Kibum di dalam kamar berdua hanya membuat Kyuhyun menjadi lebih canggung.

Kibum menyanggupi.

Ika. Zordick

Menengadah, Kyuhyun berkata ia ingin melihat kolam ikan. Tapi yang ia tatap tak lebih hanya pergerakan awan yang mencoba menutupi rembulan di atas sana. Kibum sendiri tak punya tujuan lain selain menjaga Kyuhyun. Pangeran bungsu itu tak boleh sampai terluka sedikitpun. Itu kewajibannya sebagai pengawal Kyuhyun sejak ia bersumpah setia untuk menggapai visi hidup lelaki itu.

Tapi sepertinya Kibum lupa. Jika ia berjanji satu hal lagi.

Berjanji untuk menjaga Kyuhyun secara pribadi. Bukan sebagai abdi Negara. Melainkan suami dari lelaki itu.

"Ji Fan" Kyuhyun kini menatap lurus pada riak gelombang di kolam saat ia menjatuhkan sebuah batu kerikil ke dalamnya. Kyuhyun baru sadar, ia bisa melihat bulan tanpa harus menyakiti lehernya dari pantulan air di kolam. "Bagaimana jika sesampainya di istana ayahku akan menikahkanku dengan gadis bangsawan?"

Kibum melepas jubahnya. Memasangkannya pada tubuh mungil Kyuhyun—mencegah angin jahat di malam itu mengikis kesehatan Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa setia padamu?"

Kibum memeluk lelakinya dari belakang. Mengambil kesempatan memberi kehangatan pada Kyuhyun. "Aku pria yang berambisi. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi kaisar suatu hari nanti" Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya ketika pelukan Kibum semakin erat di tubuhnya. Pelukan nyaman yang terasa begitu melindunginya. "Dibandingkan dengan ambisi itu, cintaku hanya nomor sekian untukmu"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?" Kyuhyun merasa dia benar benar bodoh menanyakan ini.

"Untuk menjadi kaisar kau tak membutuhkan cinta dariku Kui Xian, kau butuh anak yang dilahirkan oleh permainsuri."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, ia bahkan sangat tahu. Tapi jika mendengarnya sendiri, rasanya tidak ia sangka akan sesakit ini. "Tidak ada laki laki yang menjadi permainsuri" Kibum tersenyum. Mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sekilas. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun kembali merasakan detakan ganjil itu. "Tapi percayalah, lelaki ini akan menjagamu dan negaramu lebih baik dari permainsuri yang dapat lakukan. Kita butuh symbol itu."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya. Menatap dalam ke dalam bola mata sekelam malam milik Kibum. Menyelaminya, mencoba menarik kejujuran dari dalam sana. Kyuhyun tak menemukannya, karena lelaki itu tak pernah berbohong sekalipun padanya. Kibum itu orang yang jujur. Dia bahkan terlalu jujur tentang perasaannya dan mendesak Kyuhyun menikah dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

"Kita harus menjadi kejam, Kui Xian. Menikahlah secepatnya dengan permainsurimu, dapatkan kekuatan politiknya dan ambillah anakmu. Setelah kau cukup kuat, kau boleh mendapatkan segalanya, termasuk aku sebagai seseorang yang sah untukmu"

Ika. Zordick

"PANGERAN KEDUA DAN KETIGA TIBA!" teriakan membahana terdengar menyambut kepulangan Kyuhyun dan Donghae ketika memasuki ibukota. Sorak sorakan pujian mulai bersahutan. Kerajaan baru saja mendapat berita kemenangan dan betapa bangganya masyarakat kepada pangeran mereka.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae memakai tudung sungkup mereka. Tak ada yang boleh melihat wajah ke duanya—itulah yang diputuskan oleh kementrian istana prihal kematian orang penting istana yang terjadi beruntun belakangan. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa salah satu diantara ribuan rakyat yang tulus menyambut ada seorang pembunuh diantaranya.

Xiang Ri Kui—kelompok itu terlihat mendudukkan wajah mereka. Sepertinya mereka malu, sudah terlalu lama mereka tidak mendapat pujian. Pemilik mereka sebelumnya tak pernah membiarkan mereka di kenal oleh rakyat. Kyuhyun tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata, dia bangga tapi sekaligus malu pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menatap beberapa keluarga yang meraung menangisi beberapa pejuang yang gugur. Meskipun diantara mereka adalah penghianat. Tapi tetaplah mereka adalah rakyatnya.

Di dalam kepalanya berputar beribu pertanyaan. Seperti—

Bagaimana cara menghentikan tangis mereka? Bagaimana agar mereka bahagia? Bagaimana mereka bisa makmur?

Semuanya menjadikan motivasi tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

Dia menatap langit di atas sana, terlalu cerah untuk menyambut duka namun pas untuk kemenangan mereka. Kyuhyun ingin bertanya pada langit, apakah kematian para prajuritnya adalah takdir?

Ataukah itu bisa di cegah?

Kyuhyun rasa ia perlu mendatangkan filosofi handal agar ia bisa mengetahui jawabannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk kehilangan rakyatnya lebih dari ini.

Langit biru terkadang seolah bercerita padanya. Inilah alas an mengapa Kyuhyun suka melihat langit. Tempat itu terlihat sangat luas dan mempunyai beragam misteri serta menyimpan jutaan jawaban. Kyuhyun yakin dia akan mendapatkan kuasa langit itu. Tapi sebelum itu bukankah ada yang harus ia lakukan?

Ia menatap sekelilingnya. Sebuah ambisi memenuhi relung hatinya. Sebuah kenyataan juga ikut menamparnya. Dia bergumam—tak ada satupun yang mendengar mungkin hanya angin yang akan menyampaikannya pada langit.

"Apakah Putra mahkota dan kaisar melihat ini? Apakah mereka mampu membuat mereka menjadi lebih baik?" –Ya, Kyuhyun harus menjadi penguasa suatu hari nanti.

Ika. Zordick

Heran.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Kibum yang kini bersujud di depan kaisar China—ayahnya. Seluruh pejabat istana berbisik satu sama lain, tak percaya bahwa pangeran ketiga sungguh berhasil merebut Chu San dan datang dengan prajurit pribadinya. "Kau benar benar membanggakanku" suara sang ayah membuat Kyuhyun tersadar dari pemikirannya. Dia menatap sang ayah yang tersenyum padanya.

"Pangeran kedua lah yang memberikan bantuan pada hamba" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya—gestur seseorang yang merendah dan sangat berterima kasih pada manusia yang tengah duduk dengan angkuhnya di singgasananya.

"Lalu siapakan ke lima orang ini, anakku?" Kaisar bertanya penuh antusias. Anaknya sepertinya belajar banyak dari perang pertamanya. Terbesit juga kekecewaan di benaknya, kenapa ada rakyat di belakangnya yang sepertinya berusia muda. Apakah anaknya cukup bijak membawa orang orang itu ke hadapannya.

"Mereka adalah petani yang tidak hanya bisa mengayunkan cangkul yang mulia" Kyuhyun diajari sebelumnya untuk berbicara seperti ini. Dia harus berhasil membujuk ayahnya membuat Xiang Ri Kui menjadi kaki tangannya di dalam istana. Dahi kaisar berkerut, tampak berpikir. "Mereka adalah orang yang ikut mengangkat pedang setelah kematian Jendral Ju Ren"

Kaisar kehilangan minatnya. Petani yang tidak sengaja bertemu.

"Ju Ren seorang yang berani. Berikan keluarganya seratus tael emas" ucap Kaisar memerintahkan.

"KAISAR SUNGGUH MULIA DAN MURAH HATI!" teriak para pejabat. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, bukan hanya itu yang dibutuhkan oleh jendralnya yang begitu setia itu. Bagi ayahnya satu nyawa hanya seharga seratus tael, begitu menyedihkan.

"Lalu anakku, pangeran Kui Xian, biarkan aku memberikanmu istana barat yang lebih besar dengan beberapa selir dan pelayan sebagai tambahannya" Kyuhyun bersujud pada sang ayah. Kemurahan hati yang sungguh tidak pada tempatnya.

"Terima kasih yang mulia. Tapi hamba menolak" Kyuhyun begitu berani. "Bisakah hamba meminta sesuatu yang lain sebagai imbalan kemenangan hamba?" Kyuhyun bertanya kemudian.

Kaisar menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengelus janggut panjangnya—sedikit tertarik dengan penawaran sang anak yang begitu ia harapkan. "Katakanlah!"

"Biarkanlah kelima petani ini menjadi pelayan keamanan hamba di istana dan medan perang" Kaisar kembali bingung dengan permohonan anaknya itu. Dia yakin ia bisa memberikan jendral yang lebih baik dari Ju Ren dan kelima petani itu jika Kyuhyun meminta. "Dan hamba meminta untuk memilih satu lulusan terbaik ujian pelajar istana untuk dijadikan penasihat hamba"

"Apakah kasim Shen Dong tidak cukup menjadi penasihatmu?" Putra mahkota ikut mencampuri percakapan antara ayah dan adiknya. Dia sedikit tidak suka Kyuhyun berlaku seenaknya. Meminta ini dan itu—seolah ayahnya akan mengabulkan apapun untuknya.

Kyuhyun mendelik. Dia memohon izin pada ayahnya "Bisakah aku sedikit memberikan nasihat pada putra mahkota, yang mulia"

"Tentu saja, putra mahkota perlu banyak nasihat agar menjadi kaisar yang bijak" ucap sang kaisar membuat Kyuhyun menatap pada sang kakak.

"Apakah putra mahkota sudah lama tidak membaca buku dan mempelajari politik negeri ini. Siapapun tahu, kasim dan penasihat adalah kedudukan yang berbeda. Putra mahkota seperti menyamakan sebuah jeruk dengan pemetik jeruk. Sangat tidak bijaksana jika anda mengenal pedang dengan baik tapi tidak mengenal politik. Hingga anda meletakkan seorang pengasuh dan cendikiawan sejajar"

"LANCANG!" teriak kasim yang berdiri di pihak putra mahkota. Dia tidak bisa diam saja ketika melihat mata sang putra mahkota sudah bergerak liar karena takut. Putra mahkota yang sudah ia besarkan sejak kecil itu seolah di ancam oleh seorang bocah yang baru saja mengalami langkah pertama kedewasaannya. "BERANI SEKALI ANDA MERENDAHKAN PUTRA MAHKOTA"

Kai sudah siap ingin menikam sang kasim jika saja Kibum tidak menghentikannya. Dengan cepat pemimpin Xiang Ri Kui itu menarik tangan Kai, membuat lelaki itu tak jadi menerjang. Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menarik pedang yang diberikan kaisar padanya dan menodongkannya pada sang kasim. "Kau pantas mati!" ucapnya dingin.

Kasim itu terdiam. Putra mahkota menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang menyeringai padanya. "Kau yang pantas mati mengangkat pedang di depanku, Kui Xian!" dia siap dengan pedang yang sama di tangannya. Kaisar masih betah menatap kedua anaknya yang selalu memberikan hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Apa bedanya aku denganmu, di nadiku juga ada darah kaisar. Bukankah sangat tidak adil jika kau boleh mengangkat pedang padaku tapi aku tidak boleh?" Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya kali ini. "Dan apakah kau tak merasa direndahkan ketika seorang kasim meninggikan nadanya pada anakmu ini, kaisar?"

Kasim itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dia menunduk ketakutan. "Apa bedanya aku dengan putra mahkota yang mulia?" Kyuhyun melirik kakaknya yang tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan adik kecilnya itu. "Aku dan dia bukanlah seseorang yang lahir dari Rahim permainsuri, mengapa dia yang duduk di sampingmu bukan pangeran Dong Hai?"

Hening—

Pangeran bungsu itu sudah mengeluarkan taringnya ternyata. Seluruh menteri mulai menundukkan wajah mereka. Kekuatan politik putra mahkota—beberapa pejabat istana yang ada di pihaknya terdiam. Kaisar bahkan menutup mulutnya untuk itu. Tapi dimatanya terlihat api yang bergelora—seolah ia begitu merasa kuat karena anaknya yang begitu cerdik.

Kyuhyun sudah membuktikan dirinya. Dia pangeran cerdas yang sangat hebat berpolitik dan kini dia sedang melakukan politik adu domba. Dia mengadu domba antara pihak putra mahkota dan permainsuri. Bagaimana caranya sang kaisar tidak bisa tak tersenyum. Dia yang memiliki kekuatan politik istana yang nyaris tidak ada itu bisa memiliki kemampuan membuat suasana ruangan kerja sang ayah menjadi mencekam.

"Maafkan hamba yang mulia!" Kyuhyun bersujud di tempatnya berdiri. "Tidak ku sangka hamba memiliki mulut seberbisa ular hanya karena berhasil merebut Chu San. Itu takkan dapat di bandingkan dengan putra mahkota yang sudah banyak berbakti pada Negara." Ada nada sindiran di dalam kalimat permohonan maaf Kyuhyun.

"Berdirilah anakku!" Kaisar tak mengerti. Ia bahkan rela turun dari singgasananya dan menghampiri anaknya itu. "Lakukanlah apa yang kau inginkan tadi!" Kaisar membantu Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kau sangat hebat berpolitik ternyata. Aku bahkan terkejut untuk itu. Jadi bisakah kau yang mengabulkan permintaanku kali ini?"

"YANG MULIA SANGAT MURAH HATI" para pejabat kembali berteriak.

"Terimakasih, kaisar. Saya pantas mati jika tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan yang mulia"

"Menikahlah!" suasana kembali ricuh. Siapapun tahu, arti menikah di kerajaan adalah membentuk fraksi. Siapakah gerangan yang akan dinikahkan oleh kaisar dengan pangeran ketiga untuk menjadi kekuatan pangeran ketiga itu untuk memiliki kekuasaan istana? "SIAPAPUN YANG MEMILIKI ANAK PEREMPUAN, KENALKANLAH DENGAN PANGERAN KETIGA" titah sang kaisar mutlak.

Kyuhyun melotot menatap ayahnya. Dia langsung berbalik. Menatap Kibum yang masih betah menundukkan tubuhnya.

Ika. Zordick

Sebuah pelukan hangat di terima Kyuhyun ketika dia sampai di kediamanannya. Selir Yue menyambutnya, sementara kasim Shen Dong sudah siap meneteskan air matanya. "Dewa mengabulkan doaku, ketika kuntum bunga pohon persik mekar, kau sungguh akan kembali" Kyuhyun hanya memberikan senyuman pada ibunya.

Selir Yue menangkup pipi Kyuhyun, sungguh takjub melihat sang anak yang sepertinya sudah berbeda sebelum pergi berperang beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Aku mendapatkan bisikan dari dewa, lingkungan di luar istana tak seindah yang kubayangkan" Kyuhyun membalas ibunya. Membuat selir Yue meneteskan airmata. "Tidak ada yang lebih indah dari dirimu diluar sana, untuk apa aku tak kembali?" dia selalu menjadi pujangga dadakan jika berhadapan dengan ibunya itu.

"Siapakah mereka?" Selir Yue melirik lima lelaki yang di bawa Kyuhyun ke dalam kediamannya. Mereka membungkuk sopan dan sebuah senyuman dapat di tangkap Selir Yue ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata seseorang yang ia rasa paling gagah diantara kelimanya. Seseorang yang tampak sebagai lelaki dewasa di sana. Dia sedikit tersipu, lelaki itu tampan meski penampilannya terlihat kusam.

"Mereka teman temanku" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan selir Yue. Xiang Ri Kui harus mengakui kecantikan wanita itu. Bagaikan dewi yang turun dari kahyangan. "Dan ini ibuku serta kasim Shen Dong, orang yang merawatku"

"Senang bertemu anda" Suho adalah seseorang yang lupa berpijak di tanah jika berhadapan dengan wanita cantik.

"Jaga sikapmu, Shi di!" ucap Kibum memperingatkan dan Suho tak jadi menyanyikan sajak cinta untuk Selir Yue. Kibum harus mengusahakan dia selalu tampak baik di depan mertuanya.

"Ibunda, dia Jin Ji Fan" rasa senang itu membuncah di hatinya. Akhirnya ia memperkenalkan orang yang ia cintai pada ibu dan kasih Shen Dong. "Dia suamiku, kami sudah di nikahkan oleh Er Ge"

Hening.

Dan selir Yue tidak sadarkan diri.

Ika. Zordick

Pagi yang cerah di istana.

Kyuhyun menatap berbinar Kibum yang kini mengenakan pakaian mewah khas bangsawan. Pria tampan itu terlihat semakin tampan dan gagah dengan setelan yang memang sesuai dengan piawainya tersebut. Sebuah pedang tersarung apik di pinggangnya dan ingatkan Kyuhyun untuk memuji rambut hitam Kibum yang panjang dan indah.

Selamat tinggal Kibum yang seperti gelandangan sebelumnya. Petani miskin yang pintar berpedang itu sungguh terlihat bak pangeran di istananya. Kyuhyun ingin bersorak tapi ia mencoba menahannya. Ia seorang pangeran yang sebenarnya. Dia harus menjaga teladannya.

"Apakah penampilanku terlihat lucu?" itu pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak ingin di tanyakan Kibum. Sejujurnya, ia sangat malu dengan penampilannya sekarang. Kyuhyun hanya berdehem. Dia kemudian melihat kea rah adik adik Kibum yang sungguh bertransformasi menjadi pendekar pendekar tampan dengan pesona yang luar biasa.

"Ayo kita ke aula istana, aku harus pastikan kita memiliki cendikiawan itu dan tentu saja kekuatan politik"—Kyuhyun enggan jika harus mengatakan ia akan menimbang dengan seksama tentang permainsurinya. Dia tidak suka harus menyinggung Kibum, dia lebih takut jika Kibum tidak tersinggung dan malah menyakiti hatinya sendiri. Kibum itu pria sejati yang mengutamakan ambisinya.

Kasim Shen Dong membuka tandu yang akan membawa Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun langsung memasukinya dan Kibum berjalan di sisi Kyuhyun. Para penghuni istana membungkukkan tubuh mereka ketika tandu yang membawa Kyuhyun lewat di hadapan mereka. Kibum menundukkan wajahnya canggung. Kyuhyun itu bukan hanya seorang bangsawan, darahnya lebih mulia dibandingkan dengan keluarga bangsawan.

Mereka sampai di aula kerajaan. Sebanyak lima puluh pelajar telah di kumpulkan untuk bersumpah setia pada Kyuhyun—sang pangeran ketiga. "PANGERAN KETIGA TIBAAAA!" suara gong di tambah dengan teriakan kasim Shen Dong menjadi pertanda bahwa Kyuhyun telah sampai di aula dimana sayambara sebagai seorang cendikiawan istana di gelar.

Kyuhyun keluar dari tandunya, dibantu oleh Kibum. Dia menatap ke seluruh manusia yang bersujud padanya. Hari ini, dia adalah manusia yang berkedudukan paling tinggi di acara ini. Kyuhyun di tuntun untuk duduk di singgasana dengan payung dan kursi yang indah. Para dayang sudah siap dengan kipas besar di tangan mereka, menjaga agar matahari tak membuat pangeran mereka kepanasan.

Para pengawal istana sudah berjejer mengintari aula istana, mencoba mengamankan aula pertemuan tanpa atap tersebut. Teriknya matahari tak menghalangi para calon cendikiawan terbaik untuk mendapatkan promosi berada di samping Kyuhyun.

"Selamat datang untuk kalian semua" Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Angkat wajah kalian dan kenali siapa orang yang akan kalian layani!"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat seseorang yang ia kenal di sana, beberapa diantaranya adalah anak pejabat istana. Mereka pasti akan mengalami masalah karena secara tak langsung, ayah dan anak memiliki jalur diplomatic yang berbeda ataukah mereka di kirim hanya untuk menguji Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyeringai, hasilnya untuk sayembara ini pun sudah sangat jelas. Dia menatap Yifan—pria keturunan roma yang bergabung dengan Xiang Ri Kui itu berada di sana, dengan wajah kaku tampannya, memainkan kipas di tangannya.

Keputusan ini di ambil Kibum agar para pejabat istana tidak mengetahui kebenaran bahwa mereka adalah anggota Xiang Ri Kui yang pernah menghancurkan sebuah dinasti beberapa tahun lalu. Wajah Yifan yang tidak oriental akan membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan untuk menutupi jati diri sebagai seorang petani. Yifan seolah ditakdirkan menjadi bangsawan sejak awal.

"Ji Fan!" Kyuhyun memanggil Kibum. "Menurut kalian, siapa dia?" dia baru saja memberikan soal ujian Negara yang sangat mudah sekaligus menjebak. Para pelajar yang berdiri berbaris di sana saling berpandangan. Mereka mulai berpikir dan para remaja kalangan menengah atas itu mulai memutar otak mereka.

"Namaku Song Sheng Min" Kyuhyun bisa menilai. Dia adalah anak laki laki tertua dari keluarga Song. Pintar berpedang, berotak pintar dan memiliki idealisme yang bagus. Ayahnya berada di fraksi ratu, tapi karena keidealismeannya itu dia tidak mengikuti jalur politik sang ayah. "Beliau adalah seorang berwibawa yang pintar menggunakan pedang. Beliau sangat di percaya oleh yang mulia dan dapat di pastikan beliau begitu setia. Beliau pemimpin yang hebat dengan mata setajam elang"

"Penilaianmu bagus" Kyuhyun tertawa. "Jika aku menyuruhnya memenggal kepala keluargamu, kepada siapa kau akan mendendam, kepadaku atau kepadanya?"

Sheng Min—Sungmin terdiam. Dia tergagap mendengar pertanyaan mengerikan itu. Seluruh cendikiawan yang berdiri di sana menundukkan wajah mereka, siapapun tahu Sungmin adalah yang terpintar diantara mereka. Siapa yang akan mampu menjawab pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi ada yang satu membuat Sungmin harus membanggakan dirinya, meskipun ia gagal ia akan tetap mengabdi pada pangeran ketiga. Pangeran ini hebat, dia bahkan berpikir layaknya seorang kaisar.

"Namaku Wu Yifan" Yifan mengangkat tangannya. Seseorang yang asing diantara para pelajar. Mereka mencoba mengingat ingat, siapa gerangan keluarga Wu di antara pejabat istana. Sejak kapan mereka memiliki anak setampan yang tinggi itu. Seperti keturunan roma. "Jika saya menjawab saya tidak mendendam, saya adalah seorang anjing yang sangat menjilat pada anda yang mulia. Jika saya menjawab saya mendendam pada anda, anda akan mengatakan saya anjing yang tidak setia dan jika saya menjawab saya mendendam pada Pengawal Ji Fan, anda akan mengatakan saya anjing yang kurang pintar"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia tidak menyangka Yifan memang sepintar ini. Kalau begini ceritanya, siapa yang tak menginginkan cendikiawan itu. Ayahnya juga pasti akan meminta Yifan padanya suatu hari nanti. "Lalu apa yang akan ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Kesetian adalah ujung tombak seorang yang lemah, kejujuran adalah akar dari sebuah pemerintahan dan cinta adalah buah yang kekuasaan hadiahkan. Apa gerangan anjing seperti kami pikirkan jika harus mendendam karena keluarga. Kami tidak punya hak untuk itu. Jadilah anjing yang bisa memberikan cinta dari anda dengan kesetiaan dan kejujuran, maka kami tidak akan memperoleh kemurkaan"

Sungmin langsung menoleh kepada Yifan, dia tak percaya jawaban itu begitu sempurna. Berlogika dan cerdas. "Apakah kau mengaguminya?" Sungmin terkesiap ketika Tao tiba tiba berada di sampingnya. Lelaki dengan paras sangar itu tersenyum—manis, "Aku juga mengaguminya" katanya. Sungmin sepertinya tak kehilangan harga dirinya ketika dikalahkan oleh pria itu.

"Sheng Min" Kibum memanggil pria itu. "Terima kasih atas penilaianmu padaku." Itu bentuk ucapan yang tulus. "Kudengar keluarga Song memiliki seorang putri, bisakah kau memperkenalkannya pada pangeran ketiga" biarkan Kibum sendiri yang mengatur pernikahan untuk Kyuhyun.

Mengangguk. "Dan akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau membawa Tuan besar Song pada jamuan pangeran ketiga"

TBC

Gomennasaiiiii~~~

Lama update wakakaka

Doakan ka segera dapat balasan untuk penulisan skripsi ka ya xD

Terima kasih.


	5. Chapter 5

Suara burung berkicau di halaman belakang istana kediaman Kyuhyun terdengar merdu. Sinar mentari musim semi terasa hangat. Ikan ikan koi berenang ke sana kemari, seolah riang ketika dedaunan yang tak sengaja rontok jatuh ke dalam kolam—membuat riak kecil.

Sreet—

Suara pintu geser yang terbuka membuat Kibum—sang pengawal pribadi sang pangeran ketiga merubah fokusnya dari kolam ikan pada sang pangeran yang menampakkan sosoknya keluar dari kamar yang langsung terhubung dengan taman belakang. Kyuhyun—Kui Xian, sang pangeran ketiga menyukai taman itu, tempatnya berlatih pedang dan berakhir dengan menatap langit sambil merebah di rerumputan lembut.

"Aku mungkin lancang jika harus membandingkanmu dengan bunga, kau terlihat indah dari mereka" Kibum bukan tipe pujangga seperti Suho. Dia sedang mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang ia lihat. Ia belajar banyak pada adik adiknya tentang menggoda. Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun akan marah padanya—ramalan sang adik selalu benar. Kibum sedang berusaha agar ramalan itu tidak menjadi kenyataan dengan memberikan kata kata indah di pagi ini.

"Diamlah kau lebah jantan yang memiliki sengatan beracun. Sarapan pagimu bukanlah madu yang manis tapi tetesan racun pembunuh serangga" Kibum terdiam. Kyuhyun baru saja membalas puisi manisnya dengan puisi yang tidak kalah manis. Kibum memilih diam, Kyuhyun sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi hati yang baik. "Kau sudah gila mengundang keluarga Song ke kediamanku! Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, JIFAN!" nada Kyuhyun meninggi.

"Aku memilih anak perempuan keluarga Song untukmu"

"Dia perempuan yang baik dan berasal dari keluarga yang baik. Bagaimana mungkin kau—"

"Seorang pangeran sudah sepantasnya bersanding dengan perempuan baik yang berasal dari keluarga baik. Tidak ada pangeran yang menikah dengan seorang pelacur"

"JANGAN MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU!" Kyuhyun berteriak.

Kibum cepat bersujud pada Kyuhyun. Membuat sebuah sorot kecewa di kedua karamelnya. "Maafkan hamba, yang mulia!"

"Tarik kembali undangan itu"

"Hamba tidak bisa"

"Akan kupenggal kau Jifan!"

Kibum mengeluarkan pedang dari pinggangnya. Mengulurkannya dengan kedua tangan pada Kyuhyun. "Kau—" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Apa hanya aku yang mencintaimu?" Kyuhyun berbalik. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang mulai naik turun karena emosi.

Kali ini pengawal sang pangeran hanya terdiam. "Teruslah berlutut di sana hingga keluarga Song datang!" Kyuhyun akan menghukum Kibum—dengan cara seperti ini. Lelaki itu butuh waktu sendiri agar lututnya kram. Kyuhyun berharap cuaca hari ini lebih panas lagi agar Kibum bisa merasakan betapa kesalnya Kyuhyun dengan ketidak pekaannya.

 **God of War**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

"Ada apa denganmu kakak ipar?" jika di Tanya siapa yang suka menggoda Kyuhyun, sudah pastilah para adik adik kesayangan Kibum. Chan Lie—Chanyeol ada di sana bersama Yifan. Mereka terlihat berkeliling dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Chanyeol dengan pakaian ala penjaga keamanan sementara Yifan khas bangsawannya.

"Harusnya kau bersiap siap, keluarga Song akan segera tiba" Kyuhyun rasanya ingin menggerutu mendengar pernyataan tak sesuai suasana hatinya dari mulut Yifan. Chanyeol tertawa mendapati sang pangeran hanya diam.

"Jika di Tanya siapa yang paling sedih ketika kau akan menikah dan memiliki anak, pastilah Da se siu" Chanyeol kurang lebih mengerti perasaan Kyuhyun. Tapi dalam kasusnya lebih mirip dengan Kibum. Mereka sangat yakin dimana posisi mereka berpijak, dan bagaimana cara bertindak dalam posisi itu, hanya saja terkadang memang menyakitkan. "Dia hanya melakukan perannya. Melindungimu dan menjadikanmu kaisar"

"Apa kau sedang berpikir untuk kabur dari pertemuan karena kau memikirkan Da se siu yang mulia?" Kyuhyun menatap Yifan. Sepertinya Yifanlah yang mengerti dirinya. "Kau sungguh kekanakan, bagaimana mungkin dunia ini bisa memiliki calon penguasa seperti dirimu" dan Kyuhyun menyesal mengatakannya. Diantara Xiang Ri Kui, Yifanlah yang paling mengutuk tindakannya saat ini. Lelaki dengan bola mata indah itu selalu mengatakan betapa memalukannya tindakan Kyuhyun jika dia salah.

"Kau membuatnya berlutut tiga hari tiga malam di musim bersalju pun, dia takkan mencegah pernikahanmu dengan putri dari keluarga Song" Chanyeol tidak sedang bergurau atau membuka kartu ramalannya. Dia sangat tahu bagaimana pola berpikir dari kakak tertuanya itu. Kepribadiannya yang tegas, sifatnya yang keras—Kibum itu sudah terlahir menjadi seseorang yang setia pada kerajaan.

KiHyun

Parasnya indah.

Kyuhyun membasahi permukaan bibirnya dengan lidahnya, ia merasa kegugupan melandanya kini. Wanita di depannya patut disejajarkan dengan ibunya. Wajahnya cantik. Rambut hitamnya yang harum senada dengan warna bola matanya. Bibirnya yang terpoles perwarna terlihat menggoda. Kyuhyun merasa dirinya melupakan sejenak bahwa ia telah menjadi suami seseorang yang disampingnya.

"Hormat pada pangeran ketiga" calon ayah mertua Kyuhyun—tuan Song memberikan hormatnya, membungkuk dalam menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya telah diundang secara pribadi di istana kediaman Kyuhyun.

"Jangan terlalu canggung!" Kyuhyun terkesiap. Ia kikuk mendadak dan matanya berubah haluan pada pengawalnya yang duduk bersimpuh tak jauh darinya—Kibum ada disana. Masih dengan wajahnya yang terlihat tenang dan prilakunya yang bisa disamakan dengan angin lembut diluar sana. Mata Kyuhyun kini bertemu dengan Kibum, mereka memandang cukup lama dan Kyuhyun merasakan jantungnya berdetak secara aneh.

Dia kembali menatap sang wanita. Anak bungsu keluarga Song itu menunduk malu saat matanya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung—ia menyadari satu hal, dia terpesona, belum tentu ia jatuh cinta. Ia tertarik belum tentu ia akan bertahan dan yakin. Cintanya pada pengawal Jifan masih diatas segalanya.

"Silahkan nikmati makanannya!" Kyuhyun mempersilahkan. "Aku menginginkan putri anda, Tuan Song. Bisakah aku memilikinya?"

Song Min—Sungmin, anak tertua di keluarga Song terbatuk saat meminum air yang baru saja dituangkan oleh salah satu dayang Kyuhyun. Dia menatap wajah ayahnya yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan yang berarti, lelaki paruh baya itu seperti air kolam yang baru dijatuhi sehelai daun gugur. Hanya beriak sedikit kemudian kembali tenang.

"Saya rasa Song Qian kami dibawah ekspetasi anda yang mulia."

"Aku dengar sudah banyak yang meminang putri anda namun semuanya anda tolak, apakah pangeran ketiga sedang menerima penolakan anda juga?" Yifan yang duduk dibelakang Kyuhyun angkat bicara. Dia telah sah menjadi seorang penasehat untuk Kyuhyun.

"Saya tidak berani!" Penuh keanggunan dan keseganan kepala keluarga Song menunduk hormat. Dia berada di fraksi ratu dan jika dia memberikan anaknya itu artinya dia berganti fraksi.

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah. Dia tentu saja sudah di beritahu oleh Yifan tentang resiko penolakan yang akan diterima. Tapi ia juga harus mengingat penegasan bahwa ia harus menikahi putri bangsawan Song. Mereka menguasai pengadilan kekaisaran. Bohong, jika tidak ada asas politik di balik keinginannya mempersunting putri Song hanya karena sekedar menginginkan anak.

"Song Kang In, anda orang yang bijak dengan beberapa ribu prajurit di bawah anda, kaisar pasti sangat mendukung pernikahan politik ini" Yifan memulai argumennya lagi. Tujuan mereka memang harus mendapatkan segala yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Song. Dimulai dari sang kepala keluarga, anak tertua yang cerdas serta putri mereka yang cantik. Semua harus memihak Kyuhyun.

"Bolehkan aku mengajak putri Song berjalan mengelilingi taman?" Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku akan menanyakan pendapatnya secara pribadi"

"Bagaimana saya yakin yang mulia tidak akan menyakiti putri saya?" Kang In adalah bangsawan kelas dua. Dia sepantara dengan Kyuhyun dimata sang kaisar. Mungkin, ia lebih dipercaya oleh kaisar dibanding Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan dirinya tergores sehelai rambut pun"

KiHyun

Bunga bunga terlihat bermekaran, suara kicau burung dan air mengalir terdengar seperti melodi alam yang sempurna. Menerawang, Kyuhyun bahkan tak yakin ia tengah menatap langit sekarang. "Anda memiliki taman yang indah, yang mulia" Song Qian, putri tunggal keluarga Song itu menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari pemikirannya.

Dia kini berdua dengan Song Qian, di taman kediamannya di istana Ji Xiang—kediaman pangeran tak berpangkat seperti Kyuhyun. "Orang orangku mengurus taman ini dengan baik. Aku harus berterima kasih pada mereka jika kau menyukainya"

Song Qian tertawa. Kyuhyun bisa melihat dari kejauhan kalau Kibum berdiri dengan posisi siaga. Persis seperti seorang pengawal—bukan seperti pasangan hidupnya. "Benar apa yang dikatakan orang orang, pangeran ketiga memang berbeda"

Kyuhyun menampar hatinya sendiri. Ia memiliki tugas di sini. Dia menjadi pangeran, lahir dari darah sang kaisar, bukan ditakdirkan menjadi seorang yang egois. Hidupnya terdedikasi hanya untuk rakyat. "Berbeda?"

"Anda tidak menyombongkan diri anda tapi mendorong yang dibawah anda untuk setara dengan anda" Song Qian putri yang cerdas. Oleh karenanya banyak yang begitu tertarik dengan pemikiran dan perawakannya. Dia tak hanya berpikiran kritis, ia juga dibesarkan seperti seorang anak lelaki oleh kepala keluarga Song.

Kyuhyun terkekeh lagi. "Kau terlalu memandang tinggi diriku" angin berhembus menerbangkan kelopak bunga. Jatuh ke dalam kolam dan memancing ikan ikan ke permukaan. Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku meminta maaf jika kau kurang nyaman karena politik"

"Bunga plum tumbuh dari pohon plum, pohon sakura pasti berbunga sakura. Putri seorang petani pastilah menjadi petani dan aku adalah putri seorang bangsawan, jelaslah aku menggambarkan ayahku"

Kyuhyun bangga pada pemikiran Song Qian. "Dan jikalau aku terkesan, aku menikah denganmu maka aku harus bisa mengimbangi pemikiran anda yang mulia"

"Ambisi hanya alat manusia untuk merangkak ke atas, alasan manusia untuk bertindak jahat dan mengatakan dirinya mulia" Kyuhyun membalas. Tatapannya menyendu. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin ambisi itu memenuhi relung hatinya dan melupakan rakyat.

"Anda bukanlah manusia, anda titisan Dewa untuk memerintah umat manusia" Song Qian tersenyum. Angin kembali berhembus, menerbangkan helai rambut panjang Song Qian. Wanita cantik itu sungguh mempesona ketika kelopak bunga jatuh menghiasi dirinya. "Di dalam tubuh anda mengalir darah kaisar, sepantasnya anda sadar dan yakin bahwa anda akan menjadi beliau suatu hari nanti"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pakaian sutra emas berlambang naga. Aku tidak butuh semua orang berdoa agar aku berumur panjang ketika aku melangkah di depan mereka. Aku berpikir, alangkah baiknya semuanya berbahagia. Semuanya berada di jalan yang benar. Semuanya makan dan tidur dengan baik setiap hari. Membiarkan cinta tumbuh dan gugur seperti bunga" Kyuhyun sedang menceritakan isi hatinya. Ia rasa Song Qian akan lebih mengerti kegundahan hatinya disbanding si hati baja sejenis Kibum. Dia mengambil helai bunga yang jatuh di rambut Song Qian, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Bukankah terdengar indah?"

Hening—

Terlihat ke kaguman di mata Song Qian. "Apa anda tahu bagaimana kehidupan rakyat?"

"Aku tidak tahu seluruhnya tapi aku sudah melihat sebagian kecilnya. Mereka menderita sementara aku bersenang senang di sini." Kyuhyun teringat sangat dia berada di Chu San. Kyuhyun juga teringat ketika dia berada di gerbang istana. Tangisan rakyatnya sungguh menyakiti hatinya. "Bisakah aku memohon padamu?"

"Aku—" Song Qian takkan bisa menjadi istri pangeran ketiga. Kesetiaannya pada ayahnya bagaikan aliran sungai, tidak akan putus.

"Jangan pernah menangis! Hatiku sakit ketika melihat rakyat menangis, kau adalah rakyat juga. Ayahku pasti merasa sakit dihatinya ketika ia tahu ada rakyatnya yang manangis. Jadi bantulah dia dengan terus bahagia." Kyuhyun tahu dia di tolak. "Aku akan bicara pada kaisar untuk tak menghukummu ataupun keluargamu"

Hatinya goyah. Song Qian melihat ketulusan. Ayahnya terus mengajarinya untuk setia pada sang kaisar dan ia menemukan sosok kaisar di dalam diri Kyuhyun.

"Pangeran ketiga" Song Qian memanggil ketika punggung Kyuhyun terasa begitu hebat dimatanya menjauh. Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan gadis itu berlari ke arahnya. "Bisakah aku membantumu? Untuk menghapus airmata rakyat? Untuk membantu mengurangi sakit hati kaisar?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Caramelnya menatap iris yang penuh dengan keyakinan dari wanita itu. "Apakah kau ingin menjadi kaisar?"

Song Qian hanya menerima senyuman dari bibir Kyuhyun. Kini ia terpesona. Dia menemukan cinta. Dia jatuh cinta pada pria yang mencintai rakyatnya. "Jadikan aku ratumu, yang mulia!"

KiHyun

Suho—lelaki yang menjadi fondasi keempat Xiang Ri Kui itu terlihat serius memperhatikan satu persatu bahan makanan dan obat obatan di dapur istana Ji Xiang. Dia mencium satu per satu, bahkan tak segan meletakkannya di ujung lidahnya. "Pekerjaanmu selalu membosankan" dan seseorang yang selalu merengek adalah Kai.

Kai selalu berkata dengan lugas bahwa bertani, mencari gingseng, mengekori Suho ataupun Yifan bukanlah tugasnya. Dua orang itu memiliki tugas minim darah. Yifan adalah seorang ahli strategi yang lebih banyak mengoceh dan mempertimbangkan dengan otak sementara Suho adalah pakar racun dan obat. Suho jarang diletakkan di barisan depan saat berperang, oleh karenanya Kai selalu merasa ia dan Suho tidak memiliki aroma kecocokan sama sekali.

"Berhentilah mengeluh!" Suho selalu memarahinya dengan senyuman. Kai benci itu, rasanya ia ingin memukul Suho saja.

Kai mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali mengekori Suho. Jifan menyuruhnya membantu Suho, tapi rasanya ia tak melakukan hal lain selain menguap dan merengek. Suho itu membosankan. "San se siu" Kai memanggil Suho, "Apa tidak ada yang harus kulakukan di sini?"

"Apa menurutmu kemampuan Da se siu sudah berkurang?" Suho sedang memaksudkan Kibum. "Dia menyuruhmu untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Da se siu tidak pernah di ragukan" kelemahan fatal Kai—ia sangat mengidolakan Kibum segenap jiwanya. Kibum tidak pernah salah dimatanya. Kibum adalah satu satunya orang yang tak pernah mengecewakannya. Kibum itu keren.

"Lalu kenapa kau mempertanyakannya?" Suho masih menciumi satu per satu rempah di laci laci penyimpanan obat obatan. "Sepertinya Da Se Siu benar menyuruhmu di sini"

"Apakah ada masalah?" Kai sedikit penasaran, raut wajah Suho berubah menjadi dingin.

"Untuk apa ini di sini?" Suho berbicara keras. Beberapa orang pekerja dapur terlihat ketakutan. "Dimana tabib yang meletakkan ini di sini?" dan nadanya semakin meninggi ketika semua orang seolah tidak tahu.

Tidak ada yang mengaku. "San se siu, itu apa?" Kai benar benar penasaran sekarang.

"Ini racun. Untuk apa tempat menyimpan obat dan dapur istana Ji Xiang memiliki racun?"

"APA?" Kai melotot mendengarnya. Dia sudah siap dengan pedang di tangannya. Seluruh penghuni dapur dan tabib membungkuk.

"Kami tidak tahu apa apa, tuan" kadang petani yang tidak tahu apa apa terlihat mencurigakan dengan mengetahui obat lebih baik dari seorang tabib. Suho menarik dua orang tabib di dekatnya, menyuruh mereka menyelediki rempat berbentuk seperti daun teh kering.

"Menurutmu apa itu?"

"I—ini" mereka kehabisan kata.

"Kecurigaan Da Se Siu benar, pantas saja dia membuang semua makanan jamuan untuk keluarga Song tadi. Aku akan pergi melapor, Kai pastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang kabur" Kai tentu saja sangat senang dengan perintah itu. Suho langsung berlari menuju Kibum, namun baru lima puluh meter dia berlari, dia kembali lagi. "Jangan bunuh seorangpun! Kau mengerti!" dan wajah Kai kembali merengut.

KiHyun

Rembulan telah menunjukkan dirinya. Kyuhyun memilih mendudukkan dirinya di teras kamarnya. Taman bunga memang terlihat indah di musim ini. "Shen Dong" Kyuhyun memanggil. Kasim setia Kyuhyun itu langsung menundukkan tubuhnya, mencoba mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dibutuhkan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa Ji Fan begitu membuatku kesal? Dia harusnya sangat senang karena putri keluarga Song akan segera menikah denganku"

Kasim Shen Dong—Shindong tersenyum maklum. Ia melirik suami pangeran ketiga sekaligus penjaga pribadi Kyuhyun itu, Kibum jelas mendengar racauan Kyuhyun yang sengaja di perkeras—Kyuhyun memang ingin agar Kibum mendengarnya. Tapi bukannya terusik, Kibum memilih tetap memasang wajah dinginnya, memandang lurus ke depan dan berpura pura tidak mendengar.

"Kami akan membuat anak, menurutmu berapa anak yang mampu ku buat"

Shindong berdehem. Dia ikut malu mendengar pernyataan sang pangeran yang terkesan vulgar. Kibum sedikit bereaksi, dia mendongakkan sedikit wajahnya—menengadah menatap langit. Kyuhyun rasa kali ini dia berhasil. Namun—

"Ada yang datang" kata kata itu membuatnya mengumpat.

Ada yang datang

Ada yang datang

Wah. Kibum peka sekali. Peka terhadap apapun kecuali tentang dirinya.

"Hormat yang mulia" Suho sudah berada di depan mereka dengan tergopoh gopoh. Ia membungkuk pada Kyuhyun kemudian memberi hormat pada Kibum. "Da se siu, aku menemukan racunnya. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

"Apa kau menemukan pelakunya?" ini pertanyaan sederhana. Suho memucat. "Bunuh mereka semua jika kau tak menemukan pelakunya"

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Selidiki! Ini bukan medan perang hingga kau bisa mencabut nyawa orang seenak hatimu, ini istanaku! Mereka orang orangku!" Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempatnya. Suho buru buru bersujud.

"Salah satu dari mereka bisa saja membunuhmu" Kibum tetaplah Kibum.

"Apa aku harus mengatakan pekerjaan Su Ho kurang kompeten?" Suho semakin merasa bersalah ketika Kyuhyun seolah menyudutkannya. "Dia harusnya mencari pelakunya bukan memenggal kepala mereka satu per satu."

"Yang mulia, kau harus mempertimbangkannya." Kibum merasa membunuh seluruh tabib dan orang orang di dapur adalah cara terefektif dan tercepat untuk menyelesaikan permasalah ini. Tidak akan ada yang menduga bahwa besok racun akan diletakkan lagi di makanan Kyuhyun dan membunuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggemeretakkan giginya. Dia geram dengan pemikiran Kibum. "Tentu saja aku sudah berpikir untuk itu. Aku sudah katakan padamu! Aku tidak suka kematian sia sia. Seret pelakunya di hadapanku dan biarkan aku berpikir bagaimana menghukumnya. Sekalian saja seluruh isi istana ku ini kau penggal agar tidak ada yang melayaniku lagi."

"Pangeran. Anda harusnya tenang" Shin Dong mencoba menarik Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun ditambah mood buruknya membuat Kibum semakin terpojok.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Cari pelaku itu, bukankah lebih baik sehingga kita tahu siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk meletakkan racun di makanan ku?"

"Membunuhnya adalah cara terbaik agar mereka mengetahui kau memegang kendali penuh atas istanamu"

"JIN JI FAN!" Suho merasa ini lebih mengarah ke perkelahian pasangan di banding adu argument antara pangeran dan bawahannya. Dia ingin cepat pergi dari sini. "Pergilah Suho! Aku harap kau bisa menemukan pelakunya dan melaporkannya padaku"

"Laksanakan!" Suho hanya ingin kabur dari hadapan pasangan yang sedang bertengkar itu. Dia cepat mengiyakan dan enyah dari hadapan keduanya sebelum Kibum akan menyuruhnya membunuh lagi. "Saya undur diri"

Shindong tertawa renyah melihat Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan penuh amarah di matanya. "Hamba undur diri. Malam telah larut, saya harap anda cepat tidur yang mulia" Ia juga harus pergi dari sini.

"Lepas sepatumu!" Shindong sedikit bingung dengan perintah Kyuhyun. Dia kembali duduk di teras istana. Shindong mau tidak mau mematuhinya. Kyuhyun mengambil sepatu yang dilepas Shindong.

"Yang mulia, apa yang anda lakukan!" Shindong merasa tidak enak ketika Kyuhyun memegang sepatunya yang ia rasa kotor.

BUGH—

Kyuhyun melempar sepatu itu. Tepat mengenai punggung Kibum. "Berikan aku satu lagi!" itu titah keduanya. Shindong merasa bersalah tapi dia harus menuruti perintah.

BUGH—

Kyuhyun tidak hebat dalam memanah tapi sepertinya ia berbakat dalam lempar melempar. Ia kini tepat mengenai kepala Kibum. Membuat Kibum mau tidak mau berbalik. Kyuhyun adalah tipe kurang ajar, sialnya, dia berpangkat lebih tinggi dari Kibum. Kibum tidak bisa menyuruhnya untuk berlutut atau menghajarnya. Lelaki berperawakan tenang itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun.

Sedikit isyarat. Shindong mengerti untuk mengambil sepatunya yang bercecer dan segera pergi dari sana. Dia membungkuk hormat pada Kibum dan Kyuhyun kemudian berlalu.

Hening—

Kyuhyun lebih memilih memandangi ujung sepatunya, sementara Kibum suka melihat Kyuhyun meski wajahnya menunduk. Tak beberapa lama, Kibum mengalah. "Malam terasa dingin, sebaiknya kau masuk"

"Apa kau ingin beradu argument denganku? Semua kelakuanmu tidak bisa ku terima dengan akal sehatku"

Kibum baru sadar, Kyuhyun itu keras kepala. Hanya akan menurut ketika nyawanya terancam dan jauh dari istana. "Kaulah pangeran di sini, semua yang kulakukan adalah politik yang kau mengerti."

"Aku bukanlah yang pertama untukku Jifan tapi kau sangat jelas bahwa aku bukan yang pertama untukmu. Aku berbeda dengan yang kau layani sebelumnya. Aku bukan seorang yang patuh"

"Ya, aku tahu" Kibum merasa Kyuhyun sungguh membuat hatinya menghangat. Kyuhyun berbeda dan karenanya Kibum memilihnya menjadi seseorang yang ia layani.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa hatiku terasa sakit ketika tahu kau membiarkanku menikahi orang lain"—dan ini alasan Kibum memilih Kyuhyun menjadi seseorang yang ia cintai. Kyuhyun memiliki daya tarik yang membuat Kibum harus mengembangkan senyum. Setiap kelakukan Kyuhyun terasa lucu baginya. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti dan takkan pernah mengerti. Jika aku jadi dirimu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan siapapun. Kau milikku!"

"Kau milikku" Kibum berkata lugas dengan nada dinginnya.

"Jangan meniruku!" dan Kyuhyun mengamuk.

"Kau milikku. Setiap jengkal tubuhmu adalah milikku. Hatimu adalah milikku" Kyuhyun terenyuh. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, angin bertiup. Angin yang terasa hangat di tengah dinginnya malam. "Aku ingin egois dengan memilikimu seorang diri"

Kyuhyun merasa terhipnotis. Lelaki di depannya itu memiliki sejuta pesona yang tak bisa ia tolak. "Ji Fan—"

"Jika kau ingin tahu hatiku, hanya akan ada luka di sana" Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Menatap dalam kedua karamelnya. Memerangkapnya di dalam obsidian seindah langit malam miliknya. "Hanya ada ketamakan untuk memilikimu seorang diri. Namun aku tak bisa mewujudkannya. Aku hanya diizinkan untuk mendukungmu, membuat jalan untukmu dan mengabdi untukmu. Aku terlahir untuk melayanimu bukan untuk memilikimu"

Dan pelukan itu semakin erat. Kyuhyun merasa itu pelukan kerinduan. Kibum merindukannya, bahkan lebih buruk dari keriduannya pada Kibum. "Kui Xian, aku ingin lancang untuk cemburu pada rakyatmu. Aku ingin menjadi seseorang yang marah jika kau menduakanku." Suara itu semakin serak.

Membalas pelukan itu. Kyuhyun menepuk punggung Kibum. Lelaki itu menangis. Dia pasti menangis. Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya meski ia berpura pura kuat. Sebenarnya Kyuhyunlah yang terlalu keji untuk Kibum. "Aku merindukanmu" Kibum mencium rambut Kyuhyun dari samping tanpa melepas pelukannya.

Kyuhyun tak yakin kerinduannya melebihi kerinduan Kibum pada dirinya. Tubuhnya yang mungil terasa terengkuh sempurna dalam pelukan Kibum. Terasa lebih nyaman disbanding apapun.

Hingga pelukan itu terlepas. Kibum buru buru menghapus air matanya dan memasang wajah dinginnya kembali. "Tidurlah! Udara sangat dingin di sini" dia masihlah seorang pengawal yang penuh disiplin. Tapi kyuhyun lebih suka menganggapnya sebagai pasangan hidup.

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Kibum. Berusaha meraih bibir Kibum dan mengecupnya. Itu undangan. Undangan agar Kibum masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan melakukan sesuatu yang harusnya mereka undur sejak lama. Kemudian, biarkan Kibum yang memutuskan apakah dia harus menjadi yang pertama untuk segalanya atau memberikan kesempatan pada putri keluarga Song untuk memiliki Kyuhyun pertama kalinya.

"Egoislah, ini perintah untukmu" Kyuhyun memberikan jalan keluar terbaik.

Kibum dengan lancang membuka pintu geser kamar Kyuhyun. Menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam, menutup pintunya dan mencumbu sang pangeran. Ya, dia akan egois. Karena itu perintah. Perintah birahinya yang menginginkan Kyuhyun.

KiHyun

Hari ini hujan. Jifan—Kibum bangun di jam yang sama seperti biasanya. Sementara kasih Shen Dong sedikit terkejut karena sang pengawal yang biasanya muncul dan berdiri di depan kamar sang pangeran, kini keluar dari kamar itu. "Lebih baik biarkan dia tidur lebih lama" Kibum sedang tidak ingin membicarakan kesalahannya. Dia hanya sedang menganjurkan Kyuhyun akan lebih baik jika tidur lebih lama.

"Ham—hamba mengerti" Shindong tentu saja merasa khawatir. Dia kira ada masalah yang terjadi dengan sang pangeran.

"Da se siu!" Chan Lie—Chanyeol yang selalu ceria menyapa Kibum. Dia dan Zitao baru saja akan melatih pasukan istana Ji Xiang. Mereka harus menciptakan pasukan istana berskala kecil milik Kyuhyun. Memastikan Kyuhyun memperkerjakan orang orang setia yang berkemampuan. Pasukan perangnya yang awalnya di bawah komando Jendral Ju Ren kini di alihkan pada Kai. Mereka sepertinya sangat mengagumi seseorang yang paling unjuk gigi diantara Xiang Ri Kui di perang sebelumnya.

Orang orang yang berlari di belakang Chanyeol menghentikan langkah mereka. Membungkuk dalam pada Kibum. "HORMAT KEPALA PENJAGA" mereka berteriak penuh semangat.

"Perintah satu" Kibum memberi instruksi.

Hening.

Chanyeol memberikan isyarat kepada kumpulan penjaga istana Ji Xiang itu untuk merunduk di tanah. Dengan pakaian zirah mereka, mereka merunduk di tanah. "Tunjukkan pada mereka!" instruksi Kibum lagi.

Chanyeol meringis. Dia langsung merundukkan tubuhnya, terlungkup di tanah dengan posisi wajahnya mencium tanah. tangannya berada di belakang. "Lakukan seperti yang ku lakukan!" semua penjaga melakukannya. Mereka berbaris dan mengikuti yang dilakukan Chanyeol.

"Shi Di, berdiri" Chanyeol segera berdiri. "Jelaskan!"

"Kita memiliki beberapa sandi. Perintah diartikan sebagai mendisiplinkan. Jika atasan kalian mengatakan perintah satu maka inilah yang harus kalian lakukan. Selain perintah, ada beberapa sandi lagi seperti langkah, bidik dan target. Kalian harus menguasai semuanya agar menjadi prajurit yang bisa mengikuti strategi dan mencegah penyusup"

"Petugas Chan Lie, perintah satu" Chanyeol rasanya ingin mengumpat. Namun ia melakukannya. "Namaku Ji Fan, Aku kepala penjaga di kediaman Ji Xiang tapi Jendral tertinggi pangeran ketiga ketika di medan perang. Kalian yang akan dilatih oleh Yi Fan, Su Ho, Chan Lie, Zi Tao, Kai serta aku sendiri. Jalani dengan benar, prajurit penjaga rumah adalah yang terlemah dari pada petugas patroli malam istana. Aku akan membuat kalian sekuat prajurit berkuda barisan depan pasukan utama kerajaan"

Kibum menginjak salah satu punggung prajurit—yang jelas menghasilkan pekikan sakit. "Ketika perintah satu, saat kalian mampu, ketika aku melompati punggung kalian bahkan dengan kuda kalian tidak akan berteriak." Ia menginjak punggung prajurit selanjutnya, berjalan dengan santai dan mendapati reaksi serupa.

"Aturan menjadi prajuritku, Tidak ada penghianatan" dia meloncat ke punggung Chanyeol. Lelaki itu tidak memekik dan kemudian kembali berjalan ke punggung prajurit lain di baris yang lain. "Pangeran ketiga adalah prioritas utama, jika suatu hari nanti aku yang menyuruh kalian membunuh pangeran ketiga maka arahkan senjata kalian padaku dan tusuk jantungku!"

Beginilah cara Kibum membentuk prajurit kuat. Dia tidak butuh banyak pasukan kalau itu hanya akan kalah dalam perang. Dia tak butuh yang berbakat, dia hanya butuh yang terlatih. "Berdiri!" seluruh prajurit mengikuti langkah Chanyeol yang segera berdiri setelah perintah. "Aku juga tidak meminta kalian untuk menjadi bodoh. Pangeran ketiga sedang tertidur dan kalian berteriak seperti kera. Apa kalian ingin membangunkannya?"

Para prajurit itu menunduk. "Jika kalian tidak suka dengan cara pengajar kalian, laporkan padaku. Dan jika kalian tidak suka padaku, kalian bisa langsung mengatakannya padaku. Mengerti?"

Semua prajurit merapatkan kaki mereka, mengangguk dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Pergilah"

KiHyun

7 bulan kemudian…

Musim sudah berganti. Kyuhyun merasakan aroma musimm gugur dan dedaunan kuning, jingga dan kecoklatan yang jatuh di teras kamarnya. Ini bukan musim favoritnya, tapi bukan juga musim yang ia benci. Ia suka ketika pohon pohon maple yang menggugurkan dedaunan mereka.

"Yang mulia" suara wanita terdengar manis di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Song Qian berdiri di sana dengan wajah sedih dan tatapan sarat cemas di wajahnya.

"Ada apa gerangan kau mendatangiku?" mereka sudah menikah sebulan yang lalu. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang memilih mendatangan Song Qian di kediamannya. Meskipun suami istri mereka tinggal di kediaman terpisah. Itu sudah menjadi adat istiadat istana.

Song Qian diam. Ia melirik pada Ji Fan—Kibum.

Mengerti, Kibum memilih mengudurkan dirinya dari sana. Percakapan itu mungkin bersifat pribadi. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak mengatakan besok kau akan pergi berperang"

Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan istrinya, bukankah mereka sama sama tahu posisi dan jabatan Kyuhyun?

"Bukankah kau tahu tabiat putra mahkota? Dia tidak akan membiarkanku bernafas. Jika bisa dia akan datang ke kamarku dan menusukku dengan pedangnya" Kyuhyun sedikit bergurau.

"Kapan kau akan pulang?"

"Kaisar menyuruhku merebut tiga kota dan mempertahankannya. Aku sendiri tidak yakin aku bisa pulang" Kembali Kyuhyun tertawa. "Aku akan pulang, tentu saja akan pulang. Setelah tahun baru mungkin atau musim dingin tahun depan. Aku tidak bisa memastikan"

"Kau tinggallah bersama kakak ipar. Dia akan menjagamu! Kau mengerti?" ini titah. Kyuhyun khawatir kakaknya akan melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh. "Aku akan mengunjungi selir Yue, pulanglah!"

Song Qian menatap punggung suaminya. "Ji Fan, ayo pergi!" hangat. Entahlah—suaminya itu hangat diluar namun Song Qian merasakan dingin. Kyuhyun memang baik padanya tapi semua bagaikan formalitas. Song Qian harusnya mencoba mengerti, lelaki itu akan menjadi kaisar suatu hari nanti. Dia akan menghadapi dinginnya Kyuhyun yang sesungguhnya nanti ketika dia memiliki banyak selir dan permainsuri. Pertarungannya belum dimulai menjadi seorang ratu yang pantas bersanding dengan Kyuhyun.

TBC

Diusahakan di tamatkan dulu deh baru di pindahin ke wattpad. Ika resmi pindah ke wattpad. Dengan nama yang sama tentunya, silahkan di cek ya. Yang baru di post di sana, masih god cheater versi baru. Versi yang jauh lebih 'mature', akan ada perubahan beberapa point cerita bahkan alur. Selamat menikmati

Guess Who is back? Wakakakkaa (pinjam status Kibum waktu dulu)


	6. Chapter 6

Tanpa harus menggunakan punggung seseorang lagi, Kyuhyun telah mampu memanjat naik ke atas punggung kudanya. Bermodalkan lima ribu pasukan—termasuk golongan yang sangat sedikit untuk perjalanan panjang merebut kota di perbatasan Selatan, Kyuhyun lebih percaya diri. Tatapannya tak menunjukkan keraguan atau ketakutan. Kehadiran Kibum—Jendral Ji Fan di sampingnya—yang duduk gagah di atas kuda hitam dengan burung elang di bahunya memberikannya keberanian lebih.

Namun mimpi mimpi buruk seolah menghantuinya. Mimpi di hari hari sebelum keberangkatannya pada hari ini.

Ketika pasukannya dibakar hidup hidup.

Ketika Kai dipenggal dan kepalanya di tendang ke sana kemari.

Ketika satu per satu Xiang Ri Kui mati mengenaskan dihadapannya.

Dan ketika Kibum berlutut di depannya dengan pedang yang menusuk punggungnnya—menembus ke jantung.

Ia takut. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, keringat dingin jatuh membasahi pelindung kepala zirahnya. Ketakutan itu kembali menghampiri Kyuhyun tanpa bisa terkontrol.

Dedaunan musim gugur seolah lambang mereka sungguh akan mati. Dia melirik Kibum, menatap mata sekelam malam yang kini menyelami bola matanya berwarna caramel bening. Seolah berbicara mereka akan hidup. Menjanjikan kemenangan dan tahta untuk Kyuhyun.

Semuanya perjuangan.

Dimulai dari langkah pertama kudanya. Keberaniannya. Melakukan hal yang tak ia suka. Merebut tahta. Hingga mencintai seseorang seperti Kibum.

Lelaki itu terlihat lebih kurus, pipinya menirus dari sebelumnya, tubuhnya semakin menegap dan Kyuhyun tak mengerti Kibum terlihat semakin muda. "Ji Fan" dia memanggil, dan sang jendral menoleh. Dengan raut wajah sedingin embun di pagi itu dan tatapan penuh kelembutan seperti angin. "Pemimpin adalah ujung tombak, tapi aku tidak setajam itu. Aku akan patah sebelum menembus zirah musuh"

Sedang membicarakan dirinya sendiri. Kyuhyun kehilangan kepercayaan dirinya ketika ia menatap tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan hitam yang terbuat dari kulit demi melindunginya dari dingin. Ia seolah melihat tangannya berlumuran darah dan kenangan tentang jendral yang menemaninya ketika pertama kali menghadapi perang memenuhi kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Kibum mengalami keadaan yang sama.

Klaang—

Itu suara tombak Kibum. Lelaki itu mengayunkan tombak bajanya seolah itu benda ringan. "Yang mulia bukanlah ujung tombak untuk menusuk musuh, yang mulia bukanlah kuda yang akan membawa kami untuk menyerang ataupun mundur, yang mulia juga bukanlah tameng untuk melindungi kami." Kibum berbicara. Dia menatap langit yang masih gelap di atas sana. "Yang mulia adalah jantung pasukan. Jika yang mulia tertusuk, kami mati. Yang mulia adalah alasan kami hidup, diri anda adalah gairah keinginan kami untuk menang"

Sedikit tertegun.

Kyuhyun baru saja melihat wujud sesungguhnya dari suaminya. Beginikah Kibum ketika berperang? Beginikah Kibum ketika terdapat embel embel jendral di samping namanya?

Dia banyak berlatih, dia banyak melatih. Dia belajar dan dia mengajari. Dia terlihat kokoh dengan pakaian zirahnya, dia terlihat seperti pangeran dengan wajah tampannya dan dia terlihat bersinar karena hatinya yang lebih keras dari baja.

Kasim baru saja menyelesaikan pembacaan titah. Seluruh yang mengantarkan kepergian sang pangeran ketiga membungkukkan tubuh mereka. Wajah khawatir selir Yue dan senyum putri Qian—istri Kyuhyun meneduhkan seluruh hati pasukan.

"Da se siu!" Tao mengingatkan bahwa saatnya mereka membentuk formasi dan pergi meninggalkan ibukota. Mereka harus sampai di selatan secepatnnya sebelum musuh membuat jebakan di perjalanan mereka.

"Lakukan!" Kibum berbicara. "Kita pergi yang mulia"

"KITA BERANGKAT!" teriak Tao, berjalan di garis depan dan memimpin lima ratus pasukan berkuda di depan. Seluruh pasukan melakukan posisi siap, membentuk formasi mereka dengan rapi. Menjadikan Kyuhyun dan Kibum sebagai pusat formasi mereka.

Dua ribu pasukan berkuda di bagi menjadi empat, lima ratus di pimpin Zitao sebagai pasukan garis depan. Lima ratus di pimpin oleh Yifan di sisi kanan, lima ratus di pimpin Suho di sisi kiri, dan lima ratus terakhir di pimpin Kai di sisi belakang. Pasukan tak berkuda dan pemanah berada di sisi dalam di pimpin oleh Chanyeol, menjaga keselarasan kecepatan, makanan, persenjataan serta genderang.

"Pangeran ketiga sepertinya terlalu takut untuk menghadapi perang, dia bahkan takut untuk berdiri di garis depan" Putra mahkota berdiri bersama Donghae—pangeran kedua di menara pintu selatan ibu kota. Melihat kepergian adiknya dari atas sana.

"Kurasa kau perlu pergi berperang lagi, yang mulia" Donghae tersenyum. Kembali membuat putra mahkota menatapnya tajam. "Aku seharusnya belajar dari pangeran ketiga, bagaimana mengatur pasukan seperti itu"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kui Xian memporoskan koordinasi pada dirinya, pasukan berkuda paling depan sangat hebat dalam penyerangan dan pertahanan. Pasukan berkuda di sisi kiri dan kanan dilatih dalam koordinasi, siap melindungi sisi depan dan belakang. Dan pasukan berkuda di sisi belakang adalah yang terkuat, mereka memastikan tidak ada yang salah dalam koordinir, penjagaan bahan pangan dan senjata, serangan tiba tiba, jebakan bahkan mesiu. Mereka pasti melihat bendera berbagai warna yang dipegang oleh pimpinan barisan belakang. Jendral tertinggi terletak di poros, melindungi jantung, penyampai perintah dan pemerhati serangan udara."

"Kau berekspetasi terlalu tinggi, Kyuhyun takkan bisa melakukan strategi itu jika jendral tertingginya tak mampu"

"Benarkah kau berpikir begitu?" Donghae menunjuk Kibum. Dia menoleh, matanya jelas menatap mata putra mahkota. Seolah menjadikannya target buruannya. Burung elang di bahunya terbang rendah di sisi bahunya. "Dia seperti elang, mata, pendengaran dan ketajaman instingnya seolah menjadi bakat alaminya"

"Da—darimana dia mendapatkannya?" Putra mahkota berdecak.

Kibum menggerakkan bibirnya. Sengaja agar bisa terbaca dan dia memelankan jalan kudanya. "Nikmati tahtamu" gumamnya. "Sebentar lagi aku akan mengambilnya"

Merinding. Bahkan seluruh pasukan barisan yang berada di sisi belakang menatap ke arah putra mahkota. Tanpa ada ketakutan dan keseganan. Kesetian penuh tergambar penuh pada mata yang seolah berpendar milik mereka. "Percaya atau tidak, jika bukan Kui Xian yang memerintah mereka maka mereka bisa menghancurkan ibu kota. Pasukanmu atau pasukanku yang jumlahnya banyak pun, tak bisa mengalahkan mereka jika tanpa strategi yang matang"

"Mereka akan melakukan kudeta"

"Tidak akan yang mulia, Kui Xian seorang yang sangat setia pada kaisar. Sebaiknya kau memperlakukannya dengan baik mulai hari ini" Donghae terkekeh.

 **God of War**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KiHyun**

 **.**

 **Ika. Zordick**

Dingin.

Kyuhyun memang anak manja yang dibesarkan di istana yang kejam. Dia hidup dengan kekuasaan karena darah yang mengalir dalam dirinya. Dia juga hidup dengan tekanan karena alasan yang sama pula. Dia menatap langit di musim gugur yang dingin itu, tetap sama dengan langit musim semi, hanya saja terasa dingin.

Dan—

Sepi.

Burung burung Nampak berimigrasi, mencari tempat hangat sementara mereka seperti orang bodoh yang melawan arus migrasi. Berjalan ke selatan untuk memperjuangkan—entah apa. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus berperang. Apakah ia sedang memperjuangkan hak rakyatnya, memperluas kerajaannya atau menjalankan perintah ayahnya.

"Jifan, kenapa kita harus berperang?" bertanyaan konyol tapi konflik batin dapat menghentikan langkah kuda Kyuhyun. Dia pangeran ketiga generasi Han. Dia seseorang yang egois jika menyangkut rakyat. Ia yakin, ia bisa mundur dan membunuh dirinya jika peperangan ini menimbulkan tangis rakyatnya.

Seperti waktu itu.

Kyuhyun masih ingat dengan jelas rasanya.

Tangisan meraung seorang anak yang kehilangan ayahnya dan tangisan seorang ibu karena kepergian anaknya. Tangisan seorang istri yang kehilangan belahan jiwanya ataupun tangisan seorang saudara karena kehilangan anggota keluarganya.

Semuanya menyakitkan. Dia tak ingin segalanya terulang.

Dan Kibum tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkan oleh sang pangeran. Ketakutannya tentang perang, ketakutannya tentang orang yang dicintainya akan mati, ketakutannya tentang rakyatnya yang menderita dan ketakutannya tentang kesalahannya.

Kibum jatuh cinta karena Kyuhyun, namun alasannya mengapa ia mencium kaki Kyuhyun dan bersumpah setia karena pemikiran Kyuhyun. Pangeran ke tiga daratan Han itu berbeda. Dia kuat—dari hatinya yang mencintai rakyatnya.

Tersenyum. Kibum turun dari kudanya, melepas helmnya, menunjukkan rambut hitamnya yang tergerai—ia mengikat rambutnya dengan tali kecil. Para prajurit yang mengelilingi mereka tampak tersenyum, mereka juga mengerti—kesedihan pangeran mereka. Mereka di latih dengan keras oleh Xiang Ri Kui bersaudara—hampir memuntahkan darah dan pangeran mereka menangis karena itu. Hatinya yang lembut membuat pasukan ini sempurna.

Kesetian didapatnya bukan karena kekuatan dan ketakutan. Mereka memberikan jiwa mereka karena kebaikan hati. Mereka tulus.

Kibum membantu Kyuhyun untuk turun dari kudanya. Membuka pelindung kepala sang pangeran, membiarkan rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai kemudian di tiup oleh angin. "Aku berada di sini, seperti angin yang berhembus, yang membelai rambutmu" Kibum memegang erat tangan Kyuhyun. Jika ia ingin Kyuhyun mempercayainya, ia harus memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Seperti remaja jatuh cinta yang bahagia.

Yang ingin melindungi kekasih hatinya dengan jiwanya. Kibum ingin menganggap dirinya tak memiliki beban di pundak. Ia ingin tubuhnya mengenal dekapan Kyuhyun yang tulus mencintainya. Kibum tak ingin memiliki ambisi yang lebih besar dari Kyuhyun. Ia ingin mengenal dan mengikuti cara Kyuhyun mencintai. Ia ingin mencintai Kyuhyun dengan cara yang sama pula.

Meskipun kekanakan. Kibum rasa ia akan menjadi kuat hanya karena kebahagiaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencintai pasukannya, oleh karenanya mereka mencintai Kyuhyun dan memberikan nyawa mereka untuk Kyuhyun. Dia—adalah seseorang yang dicintai Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, pantaskah bahwa ia hanya memberikan nyawanya untuk Kyuhyun?

Tidak! Kibum akan memberikan segalanya.

Kibum berlari, membiarkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun tak seperti petinggi diantara pasukan perang mereka. Kyuhyun tak mengkhawatirkan tentang kalah dan menang, dia sedang mengkhawatirkan hidup, mati dan kebahagiaan. "Aku akan melindungimu dan seluruh yang kau cintai. Aku takkan mati tanpa perintahmu" membuat Yifan, Suho, Zitao, Chanyeol dan Kai tersenyum melihat keduanya.

Para pasukan tertawa ketika Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan lebarnya. "KALIAN JUGA TAK BOLEH MATI!" teriak Kyuhyun lantang. "Aku tak ingin keluarga kalian bersedih karena kematian kalian"

Kyuhyun sepertinya lupa bahwa pasukannya yang berjumlah sedikit ini berasal dari yatim piatu. Mereka menganggap Kyuhyun satu satunya keluarga mereka. "KAMI TIDAK AKAN, YANG MULIA" teriak mereka serempak.

"Apa kau melatih mereka untuk itu juga?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak" diantara mereka ada seseorang yang seusia dengan Kyuhyun. Baju zirahnya bahkan terlihat sulit dibawanya untuk berjalan. "Hati nurani kami yang menjawab bahwa kami takkan mati tanpa perintah anda yang mulia. Karena kami tak ingin membuat anda bersedih"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Kibum. Dia terharu. "Jadi yang mulia, bisakah kita menang? Aku ingin semua orang tahu betapa kebahagian itu sederhana. Makan dengan baik, tidur dengan baik dan cinta pada tanah air" seorang prajurit lagi berkata. "Aku ingin menunjukkan pada mereka betapa cinta sederhana anda sangat berarti bagi hidup kami"

"Terima kasih" Kyuhyun meneteskan air matanya.

Angin bertiup. Suara elang peliharaan Kibum terdengar. "Siaga!" dan suara berat Kibum membuat senyum di wajah para prajurit menghilang—digantikan dengan wajah kaku yang penuh kewaspadaan.

Kibum mengulurkan tangannya. Seorang prajurit pemanah yang ada di samping Kibum langsung mengerti. Dia memberikan busurnya dan sebuah anak panah. "Mereka yang memulai, maka—kita berhak untuk membalas" Kibum melihat sekitarannya, ada tebing menjulang di hadapan mereka.

"A—ada apa Jifan?" Kyuhyun mulai gugup.

"Kau melihat mereka?" Kibum bertanya pada Yifan. Lelaki itu menatap langit. Menarik pedangnya dari sarungnya.

Burung elang Kibum turun, mendarat di bahu Kibum. Seolah memberitahu pada Kibum tentang sekitaran mereka. "Kai, Su Ho!" perintahnya. Dia memberikan isyarat dan kedua orang itu turun dari kuda mereka mengeluarkan dua belati dari pinggang baju zirah mereka. "Berikan seluruh kepala dari pimpinan pasukannya"

"BIARKAN YANG LAINNYA HIDUP!" dan membuat seluruh pasukan menghela nafas. Kyuhyun tak pernah serius dalam membunuh orang.

"Baik!" hanya pangeran ketiga mereka sepertinya yang memiliki hati nurani. Atau otak yang bodoh?

Kai dengan lincah memanjat ke arah tebing. Begitu juga dengan Suho. Zi tao, Yifan dan Chanyeol maju ke barisan depan. Tangan Yifan terangkat ke atas dan genderang perang berbunyi. Seorang berzirah muncul di tepi tebing dihadapan mereka. Berteriak dengan keras, bendera mereka ia kobarkan. "KALIAN SUDAH TERPERANGKAP! MENYERAH DAN BERIKAN KEPALA PIMPINAN KALIAN!" teriaknya. "ATAU KAMI AKAN MEMBERIKAN HUJAN PA—"

JLEB

Mata orang itu melotot tak percaya. Ia menatap seseorang di antara pasukan Han tanpa pelindung kepala yang baru saja menghunuskan anak panah tepat di jantungnya. "Angin musim dingin berpihak padaku baru saja" suara Kibum terdengar jelas meski ia tak berteriak. Tatapannya terlihat keji dan ekspresi dinginnya mengintimidasi.

Dia tersenyum, meremehkan. Kyuhyun rasa, inilah satu satunya ekpresi yang tak familiar di benaknya selama mengenal Kibum. "Kau lancang meminta kepala pangeran ketiga?" dia mengambil satu anak panah lagi, membidik sang pembawa bendera di tepi tebing yang kini memuntahkan darah.

"Panah mereka! Pa—" ketika perintah itu nyaris keluar dari mulutnya, anak panah Kibum menembus tenggorokannya.

"Kau pantas mati" ujar Kibum. Dan tubuh tak bernyawa itu jatuh dari tebing bersama dengan bendera yang ia kibarkan.

"ATAS NAMA KERAJAAN!" suara Kai bergema diantara tebing. Keadaan diatas terdengar ricuh, genderang mereka tak berbunyi. Langit semakin menggelap. Silau—karena matahari seolah akan tenggelam diantara tebing dihadapan mereka. Suho berdiri di sana, dengan tubuh babak belur berzirah di tangannya. Ia menjambak rambut orang itu, berjongkok di tepi tebing dengan suara rontaan yang terdengar menyedihkan.

Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Dia jelas tahu bahwa Suho siap akan melepaskan orang itu, menjatuhkannya dari tebing jika dia melepas pegangannya dari rambut panjangnya. "Untuk pangeran ketiga, kami akan bertahan hidup dan membunuh semua musuhmu" Suho berbicara. "Kematian jendral kalian, kami memberikan kesempatan pada kalian, mundur ke pasukan utama kalian atau menyerah" Suho sedang bernegosiasi.

"ARRGHHH" helai helai rambut itu tercabut dari kepala sang jendral pihak musuh.

"Jangan bunuh dia!" Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan kematian mengerikan yang mungkin akan terjadi di depan matanya.

"Jika kau ingin menjadi kaisar yang lemah maka perintahkan kami yang mulia. Dia adalah pimpinan di pihak musuh, kesetiaannya menghilang karena perintahmu. Kau membunuhnya dengan kebaikan hatimu. Itu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk seorang pejuang." Yifan berkomentar.

"Jika aku yang ditangan musuh, aku akan meminta mati dari pada berbalik untuk membunuhmu" sambung Zitao. Kyuhyun terdiam.

Mereka benar. Politiknya tak dibutuhkan untuk nyawa petinggi. Mereka memang harus mati. Dia bahkan mempelajari dengan baik di dalam kitab kitab istana.

"Bunuh dia dengan cepat" Kyuhyun membalik tubuhnya. Memejamkan matanya dan berdoa dalam hati untuk musuhnya.

Suho mengeluarkan belatinya, mengarahkannya ke leher jendral musuh. Menggoroknya hingga putus. Suho mengangkat kepala dengan mata melotot dan mulut ternganga yang kini di tangannya, ia menatap bengis pada tubuh tanpa kepala yang jatuh hancur di kaki tebing. Dia melempar kepala itu ke arah Kai yang menyandera pimpinan yang lainnya agar prajurit lainnya tak menembakkan panah mereka. Kai menangkapnya dengan baik—membiarkan sanderanya terlepas dan di sambut Suho dengan sayatan di leher.

"Bungkus kepala itu dengan baik, pangeran ketiga tidak suka dengan hal yang berbau mengerikan"

"Ya" Kai melempar lagi ke salah satu prajurit di sana. "Pertimbangkan baik baik! Kalian mundur dan menunggu mati di pasukan utama atau ikut kami dan mengabdi pada pangeran ketiga?"

"Hei bungkus itu!" perintahnya kemudian.

"DA SE SIU, DI SINI SUDAH AMAN!" Teriak Suho dari pinggir tebing.

"Kita akan naik, yang mulia" Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya mengangguk. Dia naik ke atas kudanya. Memakai kembali pelindung kepalanya.

Ika. Zordick

Mereka melewati beberapa malam dengan terus berjalan. Beristirahat sejenak dan berjalan lagi. Tidak berhenti dan tanpa tidur. Kibum—sang jendral tertinggi di koloni itu mungkin ingin membunuh prajuritnya. Tapi kenyataannya, Kibumlah yang bergerak ke sana kemari, keluar masuk hutan dan memanjat tebing tebing di sekitar untuk memastikan kondisi aman untuk di lalui.

"Kita sudah dekat dengan tembok pertahanan kota Mei Liu" Yifan melihat peta di tangannya, memberitahu posisi mereka dengan penanda langit dan hutan di sekitaran mereka.

"Kita dirikan tenda di dalam hutan" perintah Kibum yang langsung di sambut bahagia oleh Chanyeol. Dia tentu saja lelah, dialah yang memimpin kelompok belakang dan dengan tambahan para tahanan perang membuatnya semakin lelah untuk waspada. Chanyeol cepat melangkahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam hutan.

Ia berteriak kuat. "SELAMAT MALAAAAM!" teriaknya dan kemudian merebahkan dirinya di tanah datar berumput. Jendral sisi belakang itu sepertinya kelelahan dan sangat mendambakan tidur.

"Dirikan tenda untuk yang mulia" Suho memerintah beberapa orang dari pasukan. Yang langsung mereka lakukan tanpa protesan berarti.

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang berusaha mempertahankan posisi tegaknya di atas kuda. Tangan Kibum terulur untuk memberikan sebotol minuman.

Kyuhyun memajukan mulutnya. Kibum memang tak pernah peka dengan keadaannya. Dia merebut botol tersebut dari tangan Kibum. Berlari menuju tahanan perang yang tampak pucat. Bagaimanapun mereka tidak terlatih seperti pasukan milik Kyuhyun, mereka takkan kuat berjalan berhari hari tanpa tidur.

"Kau baik baik saja?" dia berjongkok di depan salah satu tahanan yang terduduk di tanah. Memberikan air yang diberikan Kibum untuknya.

Hening.

"Pangeran, harusnya anda minum terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya memberi yang lain" salah satu prajurit di sana mencoba memberitahu Kyuhyun. Lelaki yang tak memiliki fisik kuat itu sepertinya yang paling membutuhkan air saat ini. Seluruh pengikutnya bahkan lancang untuk memberitahunya soal menolong dirinya sendiri terlebih dahulu.

Para Xiang Ri Kui memilih diam, mereka hanya tersenyum pada prajurit prajurit yang lebih tua dari mereka. Kyuhyun menghormati mereka, menghormati orang tua layaknya yang harus di lakukan oleh orang yang lebih muda. "Jika aku kehausan, aku yakin kalian akan mencarikan air untukku" Kyuhyun menarik tangan terikat orang di hadapannya, memberikannya botol air itu. "Jika mereka, kalian takkan terlalu peduli" katanya.

Semua orang hanya melirik pada pangeran mereka. Bukan sehari dua hari mereka mengikuti sang pangeran, beberapa diantara mereka bahkan pernah ikut berperang pada perang pertama Kyuhyun. Menghela nafas, dan kemudian membiarkan pangeran mereka melakukan sesukanya. Orang baik adalah orang paling egois di muka bumi ini.

"Minumlah sepuasnya" ucap Kyuhyun. Kali ini dia tak tersenyum, dia tak mau membiarkan Kibum memarahinya—seperti yang biasa pria itu lakukan. Kibum akan berbicara tentang bagaimana menjadi pimpinan yang baik dan sebagainya. Kyuhyun rasa mengapa ia harus menjadi seorang pemimpin, jika sisi kemanusiawiannya harus dipertanyakan.

Kibum melangkah menghampiri Kyuhyun. Di saat itu Kyuhyun merasakan ketakutan merasuk ke hatinya. Kibum menyerahkan tombak bajanya pada Zitao, mengisyaratkan untuk di simpan. Dia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Tatapan dinginnya bagaikan momok bagi prajurit musuh yang kini menjadi tahanan perang mereka. Bayang bayang ketika Suho membunuh atasan mereka dengan keji serasa menjadi momok bagi mereka.

Dialah pimpinannya.

Dialah yang mengontrol orang orang mengerikan itu.

Dialah yang memanah dari bawah tebing dan melubangi bendera mereka.

Dia adalah—

Semua hal hal keji berputar di kepala mereka. Kibum pastilah akan membunuh mereka. Suara pedang Kibum yang membelah udara ketika terayun membuat nafas mereka tercekat. Lelaki itu takkan membiarkan mereka bernafas lagi.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Diapun sama takutnya. Bukan takut akan nyawanya, dia yakin Kibum takkan membunuhnya—dia takut orang orang ini akan di bunuh. Mereka bukan orang orangnya—tidak mungkin mempertahankan orang yang bukan orangnya.

Tapi—

Kyuhyun tetaplah Kyuhyun.

Dia Kui Xian, pangeran ketiga berhati lembut yang membenci darah dan pedang. Dia merentangkan tangannya, di hadapan Kibum—memunggungi para tahanan perang. "Tidak! Tidak boleh! JANGAN BUNUH MEREKA!" dia berteriak.

Tubuhnya bahkan gemetar. Ketulusan tampak pada gerak tubuhnya. Seolah—

Dia seorang anak yang sedang melindungi orang tuanya. Seorang ayah yang memohon untuk anaknya. Seorang ibu yang menangisi ketidakberdayaannya untuk melindungi bayinya. Dia bahkan menangis. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

Angin berhembus. Anehnya, angin musim gugur itu membuat hati para tahanan perang itu menghangat. Raja mereka sekalipun tak pernah melakukan hal ini untuk mereka. Jendral mereka bahkan tak pernah menangis untuk memohon pengampunan mereka. Untuk apa sebenarnya nyawa mereka?

Hanya orang kecil tanpa nama. Dilahirkan untuk mati—entah demi apa.

Aroma musim gugur, mengingatkan mereka dengan aroma tubuh sang pangeran ketiga dari negeri asing. Yang menangis dan memohon pada bawahannya untuk tidak membunuh nyawa tak berguna seperti mereka. Hanya punggung, tidak besar dan kokoh. Tapi melindungi.

Mereka jatuh cinta.

Pada pangeran tanpa nama dan tanpa naga di punggungnya.

Kibum tersenyum. Memutar pedangnya, memutus tali yang mengikat tangan salah satu tahanan perangnya. "Lepaskan mereka!" sebuah perintah yang membuat tawa girang diantara para prajurit Kyuhyun. Tentu saja mereka senang, dengan begini jantung mereka juga akan ikut senang. "Berikan makanan dan minuman yang layak"

"Ji Fan" Kyuhyun bahkan tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar. Lututnya melemas dan dia terjungkal. Namun sebelum dirinya jatuh, prajurit tahanan perang yang dibuka Kibum ikatannya menangkap Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah aku meminta padamu yang mulia? Biarkan hamba mengabdi padamu. Kehormatan, nyawa dan kesetiaan hamba untukmu"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun bahkan merasa bingung. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kalian menjadi bala bantuan untuk prajuritku. Kalian bisa kembali ke Negara kalian, atau kemana saja. Selamatkan keluarga kalian dan hiduplah dengan baik" Kyuhyun mencoba memperbaiki posisinya berdiri. Dia menepuk bahu orang itu.

Dia bersujud. "Biarkan hamba mengabdi pada seseorang yang beraroma musim gugur yang membuat hamba menjatuhkan air mata"

Seluruh manusia yang baru di lepaskan oleh prajurit Kyuhyun bersujud pada Kyuhyun. Mereka menangis, tidak tahu kenapa. Semakin dedaunan gugur itu jatuh, membuat aroma menusuk di paru paru mereka, mereka mengingat air mata yang jatuh dari Kyuhyun untuk mereka. "KAMI MOHON YANG MULIA! SUMPAH KAMI PADAMU!" teriak mereka.

"Pangeran membuat ulah lagi" Kai terkekeh. "Besok pagi kalian bangunlah lebih pagi dan aku akan menghajar kalian!"

"Dia memaksudkan menghajar sebagai melatih" bisik prajurit yang lain ketika raut ketakutan muncul di antara mantan prajurit tahanan itu.

"Yang mulia, kurasa anda lebih baik beristirahat, tenda anda sudah siap" Kyuhyun memilih patuh ketika Yifan bericara. Bagaimanapun orang kedua setelah Kibum itu memiliki kepribadian yang lebih mengerikan dibanding Kibum menurutnya. Dia disiplin dan selalu harus sesuai rencana. Yifan patuh pada Kibum tapi tidak padanya. Jika ia tidak menurut, ia akan dimarahi. Kyuhyun memilih masuk ke dalam tendanya.

Kibum mengekor di belakangnya. Ia berhenti di depan pintu tenda, memasang posisi menjaga pintu. "MASUK ATAU AKU YANG KELUAR!" dan suara menggelegar Kyuhyun dari dalam tenda membuat Kibum mau tidak mau melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tenda.

Ika. Zordick

Terasa tenang. Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di singgasana dengan bantal yang terlihat empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Dia baru saja melepas zirahnya, dia memang tak merasa nyaman dengan pakaian berat yang terbuat dari logam tersebut.

Burung elang peliharaan Kibum tampak tidur di ujung tombak yang berbentuk tak biasa milik Kibum. Berdiri tak kalah kokoh dari sang tombak melambangkan pemilik mereka. Kibum melepas baju zirahnya, dia butuh istirahat. Dia harus tidur beberapa jam. Meskipun konon tenaganya seperti monster, tidak ada yang bisa menjamin ia tak kelelahan jika peperangan nanti akan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Kau terlihat kurus, Jifan" itu kata kata Kyuhyun untuk menepis kesunyian diantara mereka. Kibum selalu berbicara untuk hal yang penting dan Kyuhyun rasa dia ingin mendengar suara berat pria itu. Tidak dalam konteks perintah. Mungkin sekedar rayuan gagal yang selalu ia coba ketika di musim semi sebelum ia mulai menyibukkan dirinya dengan latihan perang.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun. Pria itu tidur membelakanginya. Dia sendiri tak yakin Kyuhyun sedang melihatnya, dia baru saja membuka baju zirahnya. "Aku berlatih dengan keras agar tubuhku tak menjadi beban untuk pergerakan prajurit" Kibum berkelit, Kyuhyun tahu itu.

Dia menggeser tubuhnya, memutar arah pandangnya pada Kibum dengan pakaian yang terlihat lebih nyaman. Dia masih memegang pedangnya. Kyuhyun kadang iri dengan benda itu. Benda tajam yang seolah tak bisa berpisah dari hidup Kibum. "Song Qian mengandung anakku" berita itu telah Kyuhyun terima ketika keberangkatannya. Ketika sang istri yang mengantarnya. Dengan senyum kebahagiaan dan air mata perpisahan.

"Oleh karenanya aku akan membuatmu pulang dalam keadaan hidup"

"Jifan"

"Ya yang mulia" Kibum menggenggam erat pedangnya.

"JI FAN!" Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil kembali nama jendralnya—bukan suaminya. Kibum menunduk. Memutuskan untuk keluar. "APA KAU BAHKAN MELUPAKAN NAMAKU?"

Berhenti. Kibum terdiam. Dia berbalik kemudian. "Kui Xian, aku bahagia dengan kehadiran calon bayi itu" memang itu tujuan Kibum. Kyuhyun harus memiliki keturunan, dia akan menghadiahkan tahta kemudian. Itu adalah sumpahnya.

"Peluk aku!" Kibum meletakkan pedangnya di atas meja. Berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun, duduk di samping pria itu kemudian memeluknya erat.

Dia rindu. Sangat rindu. Tapi tak sedetikpun dia lupa dengan Kyuhyun. Aromanya, kelembutannya bahkan rasanya. Semua memori itu lebih indah dari pengalaman perang Kibum.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku ketika aku bersama yang lain, bukankah begitu?" Kibum tak menjawab hanya mempererat pelukannya. "Kau cemburu kan?" Kyuhyun merasa Kibum yang cemburu seperti ini adalah diri pria itu sebenarnya. Dia lucu dengan segala tingkah tak terus terangnya.

"Aku suka ketika kita berperang" Kyuhyun tak mengerti, dia membenci perang. Dia benci ketidakdamaian. Tapi ketika Kibum berujar bahwa dia menyukai peperangan dan alasan di baliknya, Kyuhyun tak bisa membenci pria itu. "Aku bisa memilikimu dan melindungimu seutuhnya."

Mata mereka saling memandang, menyelami satu sama lain. Kyuhyun tak tahu bahwa hanya dengan saling menggenggam, rasanya akan sehangat ini. Kibum mengelus surai Kyuhyun, gerakannya kaku namun dipenuhi kasih. Rasanya nyaman, lebih nyaman dibanding ketika Qian menyisir rambutnya dengan hati hati dan lembut.

"Kau lebih tampan karena kurusan" Kyuhyun terkekeh ketika Kibum memilih mencium dahinya setelah mengucapkan kata kata itu. "Sepertinya kau yang lebih pantas menjadi seorang pangeran"

"Berhentilah mengucapkan kata kata palsu demi menghibur seseorang yang sedang patah hati" Kyuhyun tertawa karena Kibum menyindirnya.

"Aku berkata sungguh sungguh, Jifan"

"Lalu ketika aku menjadi pangeran yang tampan, bisakah kau menjadi seorang putri yang kucintai?"

"Kuharap itu terjadi, aku sungguh berharap di kehidupan kita selanjutnya. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal padaku" Kyuhyun merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kibum. Detak jantung Kibum membuat pikiran buruknya tentang kematian perlahan sirna. "Tidak ada selir di sana, jadikan aku satu satunya. Hanya aku yang mengandung anakmu, mendapatkan cinta darimu dan teman tidurmu"

Kibum diam. Dia seperti berpikir. "Ku rasa akan banyak yang lebih cantik darimu"

"Jifan!"

"Tentu saja aku akan mencintaimu tanpa selir satupun. Karena sesungguhnya akulah yang paling mengerti betapa sakitnya hal itu"

Kyuhyun merasa berdosa. Mungkin Kibum telah menyesal dengan jalan kesetiaan ini. Tapi segalanya seolah menghilang ketika bibir mereka saling bertaut. Tidak ada dosa ketika hati itu bertumbuh cinta dengan subur. Tidak ada penyesalan dari buah cinta itu.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, berpangut satu sama lain. Hingga tautan mereka saling terlepas. Kibum melepaskannya dengan pedang yang teracung ke arah pintu masuk tenda. "SIAPA DI SANA?" suaranya tegas dan Zitao bersujud atas kelancangannya. "Ada apa?"

"A—aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau tenda untuk jendral telah siap" wajah Zitao memerah padam, sepertinya ia sungguh tak sengaja mendengar kecupan kecupan diantara kakak tertuanya itu dengan pemimpin mereka.

"Jifan akan tidur bersamaku untuk malam ini dan malam selanjutnya, gunakan saja tendanya untuk kalian" itu titah mutlak dari pangeran ketiga.

"Ma—maaf. Laksanakan yang mulia" kemudian dia berlari menjauh dari tenda.

"Kenapa kau begitu serius? Dia hanya Zitao"

"Ada penyusup diantara prajurit. Informasi kita bocor, dan aku harus selalu waspada dengan keselamatanmu"

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit. "Jangan membebani pikiranmu! Aku akan menemukan orangnya dan memastikan segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana" Kyuhyun mengambil pedang Kibum, memasukkannya kembali ke dalam sarungnya dan menjauhkannya dari Kibum. Dia kembali menyamankan dirinya kedalam rengkuhan Kibum. Membawa Kibum untuk merebah.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu?"

"Tetaplah di sampingku. Satu satunya yang dapat kau percaya hanyalah aku" Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun.

"Apakah itu artinya—"

"Mungkin ada anggota Xiang Ri Kui yang berkhianat"

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Musim gugur telah memasuki penghujung. Dingin menusuk tulang semakin terasa. Rasanya tidak banyak yang bisa membantu. Tidak selimut selimut tebal yang kini membalut keseluruhan tubuh Kyuhyun tidak juga alat pemanas sederhana—Suho tengah memutar arang arang diatasnya, membuatnya terbakar lebih cepat agar panasnya bisa menghangatkan sang pangeran.

Kibum berdiri di sana. Menatap Kyuhyun yang semakin meringkuk. Sang pangeran tidak sakit, dia hanya takut dingin dan sifatnya yang memang malas bergerak sudah menjadi rahasia umum kenapa dingin semakin menjadi jadi menerpanya. Kyuhyun itu sudah tiga tahun berperang—tidak kembali ke kerajaan dan terus menguasai benteng benteng kuat di selatan. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku buku. Buku buku dari berbagai perpustakaan kota yang telah mereka kuasai.

"Pangeran, kau pernah tahu tentang sebuah kalimat yang dikatakan oleh seorang yang bijak?" Suho tahu Kyuhyun akan sangat tertarik tentang perkataan para cendikiawan. Lelaki itu duduk di tempat tidurnya, menatap penuh antusias pada Suho. "Dingin itu akan membunuh, gerak itu di butuhkan demi cinta yang mungkin bisa meninggalkan karena kau berubah"

Kyuhyun mengeriyit. "Aku kenal orang bijak yang mengatakan itu"

Kibum melirik Suho. Suho juga turut terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin kata kata itu sungguh bersumber dari seorang cendikiawan?

"Yang mengatakan itu kau!" hardik Kyuhyun. Dirinya sudah semakin tumbuh, menjadi seorang pangeran yang dewasa. Parasnya semakin menawan, jika diibaratkan Kyuhyun sungguh seperti kupu kupu, dia tak menjadi seekor ulat lemah lagi. Dia sudah berani mengibarkan sayapnya namun kebaikan hatinya bagaikan pesona tersendiri yang menambah keberaniannya.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Tumbuh dah hidup di lingkungan yang bukan lingkungan istana kadang membuat Kibum bersyukur. Kyuhyun berubah menjadi pria yang semakin bijak dan pemberani. Ia sempat takut berperang dan melihat satu persatu kematian karena dirinya akan membuatnya lemah.

Sebaliknya,

Kyuhyun berduka dengan kematian. Tapi tak pernah menganggap sebuah kematian adalah hal sia sia, tak pula menganggap kematian sebagai hal yang remeh.

Bagi dirinya, kematian hal yang mutlak harus di jalani seseorang. Kematian sia sia harus di hindari. Itu bukan takdir Tuhan tapi ketidakberdayaan manusia.

Mungkin berbeda dengan Kibum. Kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang harus datang tapi harus dengan cara yang layak.

"Da se siu" Itu Kai, dia mengetuk pintu kamar yang kini menjadi kamar Kyuhyun sementara di benteng pertahanan di kota Kou Hong. Kota ke dua puluh tujuh yang mereka rebut sejak kepergiaan dari ibu kota Han. Kibum tak pernah menurunkan kewaspadaannya sedikitpun.

Sejak dia memiliki insting bahwa salah satu diantara mereka adalah mata mata.

Kyuhyun selalu mengatakan dia salah. Adik adiknya di Xiang Ri Kui tidak mungkin menjadi penghianat. Mungkin orang lain, tapi tidak diantara mereka.

"Hormat yang mulia!" Kai sering lupa untuk memberi hormat pada Kyuhyun—mereka hampir seusia dan itu membuat Kibum sering murka. "Musuh sepertinya ingin merebut kota ini kembali"

"Panggil semua jendral! Berapa jumlah mereka?"

"Tiga puluh ribu, mungkin. Aku tidak terlalu pintar berhitung" Kai selalu mengingatkan pada kakak tertuanya itu bahwa ia tak cocok di barisan pertahanan. Dia mendapatkan hukuman oleh Kibum selama beberapa bulan terakhir. Dia membunuh terlalu banyak dan tidak mengikuti strategi. Mereka hampir terjebak dan Kyuhyun nyaris dalam bahaya.

Suho menghela nafas. "Kurasa ada baiknya kau mengembalikan Zitao di barisan pertahanan. Informasi Kai kurang akurat"

"Dia perlu pendisiplinan" itulah jawaban Kibum. Jendral Ji fan tidak pernah ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Dia melirik pada Kyuhyun. Pria itu tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Aku akan ikut berperang kali ini" katanya. Ini suatu pemantapan hati. Kyuhyun harus keji, Kyuhyun harus mampu membunuh atau dialah yang akan dibunuh.

God of War

.

.

Ika. Zordick

Sesuatu yang bisa di gambarkan Chanyeol adalah gelap. Ia lelah, berlari sekuat tenaganya, melewati pepohonan dan mencoba mencari ruang yang terbuka. Dia akan kalah dan mati jika dia terus membiarkan dirinya tersesat, berlari tak tentu arah diantara pepohonan.

Nafasnya terdengar tersenggal. Dia sudah sangat lelah dan dia yakin—pengalamannya di medan perang mengajarkannya untuk waspada. Ia tahu orang yang mengejarnya sudah ada di dekatnya. Melompat dari pohon ke pohon dengan lincah.

Dia adalah sang kecepatan. Seseorang yang menguasai taktik geriliya lebih hebat dari yang lain diantara Xiang Ri Kui. Chanyeol mencoba menutup matanya, mencoba memakai kemampuan dari Tuhan untuk mengetahui dimana keberadaan dirinya.

Dan—

Sosok itu sungguh berada di depannya. Penuh darah di wajahnya dan menjilati belatinya yang berlumuran darah. Menyeringai dengan keji, hingga Chanyeol merasa bahwa yang dihadapannya itu bukan Kai. Bukan lelaki yang—

"Kau tidak lelah, beristirahatlah Chan Lie" dia berbicara dengan nada ceria yang selalu membuat Chanyeol tidak masalah jika harus membunuh. Dimatanya, adiknya itu hanyalah seorang bocah selamanya bocah yang harus ia didik. Siapa sangka akan memojokkannya dan siap membunuhnya.

Tidak.

Tidak.

Dia tak boleh terbunuh.

Kai melangkah mendekatinya. Kenapa harus Kai? Dia takkan masalah jika yang lainnya harus membunuhnya tapi kenapa harus Kai orangnya. Dia takkan sanggup untuk mengangkat pedangnya jika itu adalah Kai.

"ARGGHHH!" Chanyeol menjerit. Dia melihat tangannya. Rasa sakit menggerogoti lengannya.

Putus.

Bagian tangannya yang sudah terpisah dari tubuhnya dapat ia lihat di tanah. Tidak. Dia membutuhkan tangan itu untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan orang di hadapannya. Dia harus mengayunkan pedang atau tombak agar Kai tidak menusuknya dan menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Shi siu" Kai menatapnya. Dengan air mata yang menetes. "Shi se siu!"

BETS

PRAAANGG

"Astaga! Kau membuatku menjatuhkan pedangku" teriak Kai. Dia tentu saja terkejut ketika Chanyeol yang tengah ia bangunkan membuka matanya secara tiba tiba dan memegang lengannya. "Kau bermimpi aneh lagi? Tentang apa?"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Hanya penglihatan tidak penting" jawab Chanyeol menutupi kenyataan. Dia bermimpi, sangat sering bermimpi. Bagi orang sejenis Chanyeol, mimpi adalah pertanda. Tuhan selalu menghubunginya tentang sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi. Dia seorang cenayang yang selalu di letakkan Kibum di baris tengah untuk mengetahui kemungkinan terburuk yang dilakukan oleh musuh.

Mengelus kepala Kai. "Maaf, membuatmu terkejut Xiao di" dia tersenyum. Membuat Kai ikut tersenyum.

"Baguslah! Shi se siu, kau di panggil Da se siu. Maksudku kita semua di panggil menghadap" Kai tak ingin membuat Chanyeol salah paham. Pemanggilan oleh sang jendral besar dapat berarti hukuman atau hal mendesak secara pribadi.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Dia cepat memakai baju zirahnya. Penglihatannya sungguh menguras energinya. Beruntung Kibum cukup peka untuk mengganti tugasnya kepada Yifan.

"Shi se siu, bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?" membuat Chanyeol kembali melihat ke arah Kai. Dia menatap sang adik yang memasang cengiran polosnya. "Katakan pada Da se siu kau melihat penglihatan bahwa aku harus di letakkan di baris depan"

Chanyeol mencelos. "Kau lupa kalau berbohong soal penglihatan adalah penghianatan?" Chanyeol kembali mengingatkan pada Kai soal tanggung jawab. Berbohong tentang penglihatan sama artinya seperti memberikan obat palsu jika Suho yang melakukannya. Dia bisa dihukum berat oleh sang kakak jika ketahuan.

"Tentu saja aku tahu" cibir Kai. Dia keluar dengan cepat dari kamar yang digunakan Chanyeol. Dia harus menghubungi jendral yang lain.

Ika. Zordick

Zitao memberikan makanan untuk si elang yang selalu terbang di sisi Kibum di medan tempur. Ia menatap langit, dia tahu akan turun salju malam ini. Dia seseorang yang memiliki hati yang teguh dan kokoh. Tapi diantara Xiang Ri Kui mungkin dirinyalah yang paling manusiawi. Dia tak suka membunuh dan dialah yang paling sering berdoa ke kuil.

Zitao hanya merasa dia tak lebih cerdas dari yang lain. Dia harus selalu patuh pada Kibum dan melaksanakan segalanya yang diperintahkan padanya. Dialah prajurit terkuat yang dimiliki sang kakak. Dia mampu membunuh tiga ekor harimau ketika berusia belia. Dia mempunyai kemampuan bertahan hidup yang kuat.

Oleh karenanya lah, Kibum selalu menugaskan hal berat padanya.

"Bunuh aku, jika kau melihatku mulai membelot dari Kui Xian" itulah perintahnya. Dia sangat yakin bahwa ia akan menangis meraung setelah melakukan itu. Meski ia tak yakin mampu melakukannya. Bukan hatinya yang tak mampu membunuh Kibum, tapi kemampuannya. Apakah ia sanggup mengalahkan salah satu saja dari kakak kakaknya. Kemampuan mereka terlalu diatasnya.

Suara Kai yang memanggilnya membuat lamunannya pecah. Itu panggilan dan ia bisa mendengar genderang perang yang mendekat. Jumlah mereka banyak, cukup banyak untuk meruntuhkan tembok pertahanan kota yang sedang pangeran ketiga tempati dan membangunnya kembali dalam waktu kurang dari sepetang.

"SEMUA PASUKAN BERSIAAAPPPPPP!" teriak Zitao. Dia harus bersiap jika Kibum memberikan perintah darurat untuknya. Dia berada di garis depan. Gaya bertarungnya berbeda dengan Kai yang lincah. Dia harus segera mempersiapkan segalanya.

Ika. Zordick

Angin bertiup. Terasa dinginnya menusuk tulang. Langit terlihat gelap, tidak ada gemuruh tapi Yifan yakin akan ada badai sebentar lagi. Badai besar yang membuat pergolakan. Tangannya terulur, dan seekor burung merpati pengantar pesan yang seolah tahan terhadap udara dingin hinggap di jemarinya.

Membawa surat yang sekarang tengah ia buka. Beberapa aksara hantse tertulis di sana, membuat ukiran senyuman manis terkesan jahat terukir di bibirnya. Dia terlihat tampan dengan wajah setengah romanya. Tubuh tegapnya seakan kokoh meski angin ingin memakinya tentang segala yang tengah ia lakukan.

Tindakan jahat.

Semua hanya tentang perintah hati.

Ia tergugup ketika Kai memanggilnya. "Er se siu, da se siu memanggilmu" tidak sia sia usahanya selama beberapa tahun ini. Akan tiba saatnya. Semuanya sesuai dengan rencananya.

Karena diantara seluruh Xiang Ri Kui dialah yang tercerdas. Dialah yang membuat strategi, meski bukan dialah yang menarik sebuah keputusan. Dia tahu segalanya akan berada di tangannya.

"Aku akan datang bersama pesan dari langit" dia berceloteh tak jelas. Membuat Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya—tentu saja tidak mengerti. Karena Kai tidak sepintar para cendikiawan. Dia hanya tahu mengayunkan pedang. Berlari ke sana kemari, melakukan sedikit akrobatik di atas kudanya demi memenggal sebuah kepala.

Kai tidak banyak berkomentar setelahnya. Dia menatap ke langit. Merasakan hembusan angin yang kuat menerpa tubuhnya. "Aku merasa sesuatu yang tak benar akan terjadi setelah ini, Er se siu"

"Ayo kita menemui Da se siu!"

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun duduk di singgasananya, orang orang telah berkumpul. Dia kini tak Cuma mempunyai Xiang Ri Kui sebagai jendralnya. Dia memiliki lima lainnya, karena jumlah pasukannya yang sudah sangat banyak. Dia mengumpulkan sedikit demi sedikit, memiliki pasukan kuat dan setia serta menghargai ideologinya serta mengagumi kepribadian baiknya.

Kibum berdiri paling dekat dengannya—sebagai seorang jendral besar. Dia memiliki hampir dua ratus ribu pasukan dibawahnya, tak ada jabatan lain yang cocok dengannya kecuali jendral besar. Dia mengkomando tepat di bawah sang pangeran. Kyuhyun mungkin seolah mempunyai kerajaan lain selain Han saat ini. Rakyat bahkan mencintainya, meski tanahnya termasuk jajahan.

"Apakah mereka telah tiba?" itu pertanyaan. Kai segera beranjak ke depan Kyuhyun. Membungkuk hormat dan mengatakan bahwa musuh mereka telah tepat tiba di depan benteng Kou Hong. "Bagaimana menurutmu Jendral Yifan?"

"Jumlah mereka banyak" Yifan berkomentar. Dengan ketenangan dan keanggunan yang tercermin darinya. Dia seorang jendral dan cendikiawan yang berkepala dingin. Dia orang nomor dua di Xiang Ri Kui. "Tapi kita tak perlu terlalu repot untuk meminta pasukan di kota Meng Luo sebagai pasukan tambahan"

Zitao melangkahkan dirinya. "Itu terlalu beresiko jendral Yi Fan. Kita harus memperioritaskan keselamatan pangeran" Zitao selalu khawatir. Dia seseorang yang tak bisa optimis jika berhubungan dengan keselamatan sang pangeran.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jendral Chanlie?" Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau punya penglihatan tentangku?"

"Saya merasa yang mulia tidak boleh lengah" Chanyeol menjawab dengan pasti.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus menarik pasukan dari kota Meng Luo?" Kyuhyun bertanya. Membuat Chanyeol hanya menunduk. Itu artinya adalah ya. Kyuhyun melirik Jendral besarnya, seseorang yang sepertinya selalu berpenampilan seperti tombak baja yang selalu ia bawa. Selalu kokoh, gagah dan tak pernah gentar.

Kibum menatap Yifan. Seolah menghakimi tapi dia berkata dengan begitu tegas dan dingin. "Tidak perlu. Kita lakukan sesuai perkataan jendral Yifan" membuat seluruh jendral saling berpandangan. Keputusan itu sulit. Tapi harus segera di keluarkan, jendral besar mereka sedang mengambil resiko. "Kau tentu punya alasan kenapa seperti itu?"

"Hanya firasat." Yifan tersenyum. Menatap para Xiang Ri Kui satu per satu. "Aku merasa penarikan dari kota Meng Luo akan berakibat fatal jika kita melakukannya. Kita pastilah akan menang dengan kemungkinan lebih tinggi. Tapi aku ragu kota itu memiliki kekuatan untuk bertahan jika di rebut"

Hening—

Yang dikatakan oleh salah satu jendral sekaligus penasihat Kyuhyun itu benar. Kenapa tak ada yang berpikir bahwa penyerangan musuh ke kota Kou Hong hanya sebuah kamuflase agar bisa merebut kota yang mereka rebut sebelumnya. Sekali lagi mereka harus terkagum dengan pemikiran jenius lelaki berdarah roma itu.

Kai hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika seorang bawahannya datang dan berbisik tentang keadaan di luar sana padanya. "Maaf yang mulia, ada hal gawat terjadi"

Ika. Zordick

Sudah menjadi suatu hal umum yang menyebar di seluruh daratan Han dan daerah di sekitarnya tentang pangeran ketiga—pangeran pembantai perang. Dia terlihat agung di atas kudanya, titisan Han yang terkenal. Selain kehebatannya di medan perang, pangeran ketiga Kui Xian juga terkenal dengan kebaikan hatinya. Dan itu menjadi sesuatu yang dimanfaatkan oleh para musuh.

"KELUAR KAU PANGERAN KE TIGA HAN! BERPERANGLAH!" teriak jendral musuh.

"Izinkan aku memanah mulutnya" desis Suho. Ia tentu tak suka musuh memanggil gelar kehormatan sang pangeran. Tapi karena dia memiliki atasan yang baik hati tentu saja ia tak bisa seenaknya. Mata Suho membola ketika melihat beberapa rakyat kecil yang bersujud di depan sana.

"PENGGAL MEREKA!" Dan teriakan itu membuat Suho ketakutan sendiri.

Kini ia merasakan semilir angin yang begitu lembut. Aroma musim gugur yang masih kentara dengan kehadiran sang pangeran—meski salju telah turun. Kyuhyun berada di sampingnya, menatap kekejian musuhnya yang menjadikan rakyat yang tak tahu apapun menjadi sandera agar ia keluar dari persembunyian.

"JAUHKAN PEDANGMU!" teriak Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya Suho ingin mengingatkan, itu bukan rakyat Han, itu rakyat musuh. Kenapa Kyuhyun masih memikirkan mereka.

"Turun dan selamatkan rakyat musuhmu, pangeran. Kau menyedihkan. Sangat menyedihkan" tertawa dengan sangat puas. Kyuhyun menatap seseorang dengan zirah emas di hadapannya. Dia bahkan tak kenal seseorang yang kini sibuk memberikan argumentasinya tentang diri Kyuhyun.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Aku Li Geng Lin. Raja dari daratan Mongol yang tengah kau gerogoti. Kau seperti tikus, pangeran"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangannya. Suara eraman terdengar dari bibirnya yang terkatup. Ia menatap rakyat yang menatapnya seperti meminta pertolongan. Tubuh mereka kurus dan raja mereka tak membiarkan pakaian yang layak terpasang di tubuh mereka. Dia marah, bukan karena dikatai sebagai tikus. Dia marah karena seseorang tak berdosa baru saja di bunuh dan yang lainnya tak diperlakukan manusiawi.

Mereka tahu siapa rajanya. Rakyat dilanda kebingungan. Mengapa rajanya menjadikan mereka sandera untuk mengancam pangeran negeri lain?

Kenapa?

Dan ketika mata mereka menatap mata sayu sang pangeran dengan rambut yang berkibar mengikuti angin, mereka sadar satu hal. Pangeran yang dihadapan mereka adalah raja sesungguhnya. Kaisar agung yang mempertahankan satu nyawa tak berharga mereka.

"Pangeran!" mereka berteriak. Meminta pertolongan—tapi di balik semua mereka lebih takut kalau pangeran yang menjadi harapan itu akan terluka karena memberikan mereka pertolongan. "Jangan kemari, tutup gerbangmu dan biarkan kami mati!" dan itu suara seorang wanita. Membuat Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya, mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Hari ini aku memperoleh sebuah pelajaran" Kyuhyun mengambil helmnya yang dipegang oleh seorang prajurit. "ORANG YANG PANTAS MATI ADALAH YANG MENYENGSARAKAN RAKYAT SEPERTI LI GENG LIN!" teriak Kyuhyun. Terdengar kemurkaan di suaranya yang sudah membesar layaknya seorang pria. Dia bukanlah seorang remaja lagi. Dia cukup dewasa. Dan dia tahu bahwa seorang wanita harus di perlakukan lebih istimewa. Bukan dijambak seperti itu.

Kyuhyun mengambil busur di tangan prajuritnya. Mengarahkannya ke tangan seseorang yang menjambak wanita yang membela dirinya. "Kurasa ini bukan pertanda baik" bisik Chanyeol. Dia tahu sekali kalau Kyuhyun akan meleset—

Bets—

Anak panah meleset. Dan itu tepat ke dada sasaran Kyuhyun. Terkejut, tentu saja. Siapapun tahu pangeran mereka tidak pernah berbakat soal senjata. Pedang saja dia tidak becus apalagi dalam memanah.

Kibum berada di sana. Di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun. Menembak dengan busur lain dan anak panah yang lain. Anak panah Kyuhyun jelas meleset, jatuh begitu saja tertiup angin. Dia tak ditakdirkan untuk membunuh. Dia memperjuangkan tahta. Bagian membunuh dan dosa, dia punya seseorang yang selalu diandalkan. Jifan, jendral besar dan juga suaminya yang mempunyai mata setajam elang. Kibum akan selalu memperjuangkan keinginan Kyuhyun.

Jika Kyuhyun ingin memanah seseorang. Maka akan ia lakukan.

"Aku akan membunuh raja mongol. Akan ku rebut kekuasaannya!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Seluruh pejuang yang berpihak pada Kyuhyun berteriak. Mereka mengacungkan tombak mereka.

"SERAAAANGGGG!" anak panah jatuh bagaikan hujan. Batu batu besar di lempar dari atas benteng pertahanan. Kyuhyun menuruni benteng. Menaiki kudanya.

"Pangeran sepertinya benar benar marah" bisik Yifan. Sang pangeran sepertinya lupa bahwa ia hanya perlu duduk di singgasananya. Kibum berjalan begitu saja, menaiki kudanya dan menyusul Kyuhyun. Membawa beberapa ratus pasukannya. Kali ini Jendral besarlah yang langsung memerintah pembalasan itu.

Pembalasan atas nyawa sandera rakyat musuh yang dibantai. Pembalasan atas kemurkaan dan air mata sang pangeran yang jatuh diam diam.

Ada kebanggaan. Beberapa tahun bertempur, bukanlan prajurit berkuda terkuatlah yang dibawa sang jendral besar untuk mengawal sang pangeran kali ini. Mereka hanya prajurit kecil. Bukan prajurit asli Han. Dengan suara beratnya. Dengan punggung berwibawa berlapis zirah yang kokoh di atas kudanya. Dengan tombak berat dan tajam yang membuat sosoknya begitu tangguh.

Sang jendral berteriak, "BALASKAN DENDAM KALIAN UNTUK RAKYAT YANG MENDERITA!" seolah mendapatkan energi lebih. Kematian pun tak sanggup meruntuhkan semangat mereka.

Kebanggaan mereka.

Ketangguhan hati mereka.

Berbeda dengan punggung sempit milik sang pangeran yang rasanya rapuh dan harus di lindungi. Mereka kini focus pada punggung yang membuat mereka merasa di pimpin untuk menguasai dunia. Mereka seolah tak akan pernah kalah.

"BUNUH LI GENG LIN!" teriak Kibum menyuarakan perasaan Kyuhyun yang berkobar. Ketika gerbang kota di buka dari dalam. Kibum mempercepat laju kudanya, berlari di depan kuda Kyuhyun. Dia harus membiarkan tangan bersih itu untuk bernoda. Dia harus membuat Kyuhyun membunuh.

Orang yang harus membunuh raja adalah seorang raja.

Orang yang harus menjadi raja adalah seorang yang memang di takdirkan untuk itu.

Kyuhyun harus membunuh.

Ika. Zordick

Kibum memukul mundur satu per satu musuh di hadapannya, menusuk dengan ujung tombaknya, mengangkat dan melempar tubuh itu satu per satu. Tak ada ketakutan di raut wajahnya. Terasa sangat dingin—bagaikan monster yang dikendalikan oleh orang lain dari suatu tempat. Para bawahannya menyusulnya, mencoba menyingkirkan siapapun yang hendak menyentuh sang pangeran yang maju terus ke depan mencari raja Mongol.

Mereka berteriak. Bukan demi Negara. Melainkan demi nama sang pangeran.

Mereka akan menang.

"GENG LIN!" teriak Kyuhyun. Dan sebuah pedang yang besar tepat memenggal kuda yang ditunggangi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun terpelanting. Tubuhnya berguling di tanah.

Para prajurit mencoba membuat benteng untuk melindungi sang pangeran. Darah merubah segalanya memerah. Termasuk salju yang turun. Kibum mengangkat tangannya, memberikan tanda. Kyuhyun melotot tak percaya dengan seorang prajurit yang menerima tebasan pedang besar itu untuknya.

"Tidak tidak tidak!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Prajurit itu tersenyum, bibirnya menggumamkan kata perjuangan.

Sebuah anak panah di tembakkan. Itu dari Chanyeol—tepat berada di atas kepala Kyuhyun, menembus musuh yang ingin menghunuskan pedangnya pada Kyuhyun. "PANGERAN!" teriaknya—menampar Kyuhyun tentang kenyataan bahwa ialah jantung pasukan. Semua pasukan kehilangan konsentrasi karena dirinya yang membimbang.

"Angkat pedangmu!" kali ini suara berat Kibum. Hanya jendral besar itulah yang berani memarahi sang pangeran. Dia mengulurkan tangannya. Kyuhyun menangkap uluran tangan itu dan Kibum mengangkatnya, mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Kibum berbisik di telinga Kyuhyun. "Tusuk dia dan sisanya akulah yang akan memenggalnya"

Kyuhyun menajamkan penglihatannya, menggenggam erat tangan Kibum yang melingkar di perutnya. "Aku akan lakukan!" ujarnya. "Dia bodoh karena ingin menghadapiku secara langsung"

"Itu karena dia tak meremehkanmu. Dia mengakui kau adalah calon kaisar daratan Han" membuat Kyuhyun merasa kepercayaan dirinya meningkat karena perkataann sederhana itu.

Angin yang menyebarkan aroma Kyuhyun, aroma musim gugur yang terasa menyedihkan namun menenangkan. Sang pangeran berteriak kuat. Meneriakkan namanya dan menancapkan pedangnya pada tubuh sang raja musuh. Tidak dapat merobohkannya sama sekali. Tenaga Kyuhyun bahkan tak bisa menggores zirah emas itu.

Tapi—

Kibum menyambutnya, tombaknya berputar. Memukul kuat kaki kuda hitam yang di kendarai Geng Lin.

Jatuh. Raja itu waspada. Tampak sekali dia terlatih. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. "Ambil alih!" ini suatu perintah dari mulut Kibum. Para jendral yang berada dalam radius dua puluh meter di dekat mereka, merapat, menyingkirkan pengganggu yang melindungi sang raja. Kibum mengeluarkan pedangnya. Memberikan pada Kyuhyun. Dia melompat dari kudanya.

Jika Kyuhyun adalah musim gugur. Maka Kibum adalah musim dingin yang penuh dengan darah.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat uap air yang berupa kepulan asap yang keluar dari nafas Kibum. Lelaki itu seolah begitu tenang, dia memutar kembali tombaknya, dan burung elang peliharaannya terbang rendah, berputar putar di atas mereka seolah mengabarkan berita kemenangan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Jendral besar pangeran ketiga Han, JiFan" ini adalah sopan santun dalam peperangan. Kibum harus mengatakan namanya, setidaknya untuk dibawa mati oleh musuhnya atau diingat karena perjuangannya yang keras namun berbuah kegagalan.

Raja mongol itu menatap Kibum tak percaya. "Kau—" nafasnya tercekat, seolah tak percaya dengan kehadiran sang jendral. "Pemimpin Xiang Ri Kui? Jifan?"

"Aku harap kau lebih mengingatku sebagai anjing dari pangeran ketiga" Kibum berujar dingin. Dia memasang kuda kudanya, tombaknya mengacung tepat di depan wajah sang raja.

"Kenapa—" Geng lin mencoba menghindar serangan tombak Kibum yang menghantam perutnya, dan tombaknya yang berbentuk aneh dengan tiga bidang runcing itu menyayat baju zirahnya. "Kenapa dewa perang sepertimu berada di pihak seorang pangeran yang di asingkan?" raja itu memuntahkan darah. Kibum siap memberikan serangan berikutnya.

Namun—

"Berhenti!" suara Kyuhyun menginterupsi. "Hentikan Jifan!" katanya. Ia turun dari kudanya. Menghampiri raja yang telah tak berdaya itu. "Apa maksudmu di asingkan?"

"Kaisar Han tidaklah ceroboh dengan membiarkan pangeran yang tak bisa mewarisi tahtanya tapi di cintai rakyat berada di istana. Dia harus membuangmu sejauh mungkin dan menyuruhmu merebut wilayah kami, sudahlah menjadi sebuah bukti. Kau pangeran yang dibuang. Diasingkan!"

Menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bunuh dia!" Kibum berbicara dengan nada yang dingin.

"Aku ingin Han!" Kyuhyun berteriak. Menatap Kibum lekat dan rasanya seperti terkhianati. "AKU TAK INGIN DAERAH ORANG LAIN! AKU INGIN MENJADI KAISAR HAN BUKAN MEREBUT KERAJAAN RAJA MONGOL!"

"Kau akan mendapatkannya." Kibum berbicara. Peperangan itu seolah terhenti. Mereka terdiam begitu saja. Mongol sudah kalah dan ini hanya tentang Kyuhyun ingin mengambil tahta itu atau tidak. "Kau hanya perlu duduk di tahta mongol kemudian merebut Han dengan cara yang sama"

Menatap Kibum penuh kebencian. "Kau menyuruhku membunuh keluargaku?" ini dimaksudkan sebagai kudeta. Kyuhyun harus membunuh kaisar dan putra mahkota. Dia akan mendapatkan tahta. "Mengambil segalanya, merebutnya dari awal?" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan pedang di tangannya.

Dia melepas pelindung kepala zirahnya. Menjatuhkannya begitu saja. Ia melepas ikatan rambutnya, membiarkan rambutnya berkibar karena angin yang menerpanya. Mengingatkan Kibum atas sosok Kyuhyun yang menjadi miliknya. Dari seorang remaja hingga tumbuh sedewasa ini.

Pangeran itu menangis meski ia mencoba menahan air matanya. "Aku merebut mongol, demi rakyat dan kecintaanku terhadap tanah airku. Bukan menjajah dan menjadikan mereka kekuatanku" dia seolah menyerah. Pangeran muda itu terlihat tumbuh dengan sangat baik.

"Kau akan membuat mereka bahagia dengan kau merebut Han, yang mulia"

"Jifan—" Kyuhyun sungguh menangis. Butir butir salju yang jatuh semakin deras. Kyuhyun menatap ke langit, dan kemudian matanya bergerak mengintari sekitarannya. Salju salju itu tak putih lagi ketika sampai di tanah. Mereka berubah merah, bercampur dengan darah mayat yang bergelimpangan. "Berapa lagi nyawa yang harus berakhir karena ambisi itu?" tanyanya. "Siapa lagi yang harus ku bahagiakan?"

"PERSETAN DENGAN RAKYAT YANG KUSEJAHTERAKAN JIKA SEMUA MATI KARENA PERANG INI!" dia berteriak. Bersujud di tanah. Matanya menatap sang raja mongol. "Anggaplah kau memenangkan peperangan ini, jangan lukai lagi rakyatmu. Jika kau menginginkan nyawaku, ambillah!" matanya terlihat sayu. Kesedihat tergambar di caramel coklat penuh cintanya.

"PANGERAN!" seluruh prajurit bawahan Kyuhyun turut bersujud. "Biarkan aku mati menggantikan anda!" mereka seolah kompak menyerahkan nyawa mereka.

"Aku malu" raja mongol menghela nafasnya. "Kau sungguh calon kaisar yang hebat, seandainya aku dan keturunanku mempunyai sedikit saja kebijakan dari dirimu"

Dia mengangkat tangannya. Memberikan isyarat agar bawahannya turut menyerah. Mereka patuh, ikut bersujud bersama raja mereka. Geng Lin mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari balik baju zirahnya, menulis satu per satu huruf Mongol dengan darahnya. Kyuhyun menunduk dalam, siap jika setelahnya ia akan dibunuh. Dia lebih baik mati di banding harus mendapatkan tahta dengan cara yang tidak benar.

Raja Geng Lin melepaskan pelindung kepalanya, nafasnya sudah terdengar putus putus. Lelaki itu lumayan berumur. Dia meletakkan surat itu, menyerahkan pada bawahannya. "Aku berterima kasih padamu. Tapi aku jelas kalah. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mati. Tapi kumohon, jangan hancurkan bangsa kami. Cintailah mereka seperti kau mencintai rakyatmu"

Mengambil pedang Kyuhyun, air matanya mengalir. Dia menarik nafasnya, memejamkan matanya dan kemudian menyayat sendiri lehernya.

Kyuhyun terkejut. Raungan itu terdengar setelahnya. "Tidak tidak! Jangan mati! Raja Geng Lin!" teriaknya histeris. Seluruh prajurit melepas pelindung kepala mereka. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir.

"TITAH TERKAHIR YANG MULIA" seluruh rakyat mongol menunduk dalam, meski mereka berada di pihak Kyuhyun. "MENGABDILAH PADA PANGERAN KETIGA KERAJAAN HAN, KUI XIAN. KEPUTUSAN, KEKUASAAN DAN TINDAKANNYA DEMI BANGSA, SEGALANYA ADALAH TITAH RAJA!"

"LAKSANAKAN! SEMOGA YANG MULIA PANJANG UMUR" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum.

Bibirnya berucap meski suaranya seolah tercekat. "Selamatkan aku, Jifan!" Dia menggeleng dan matanya terus memaksa Kibum untuk mengerti isi hatinya.

Kibum menatap langit. Dia melepas pelindung kepalanya juga, membiarkan rambut hitam kelamnya tertiup angin musim dingin. Salju yang berjatuhan memberikan warna tersendiri pada kulit pucatnya yang telah bersimbah darah. Burung elang miliknya berputar putar di atas kepalanya.

Pemandangan yang penuh darah bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan untuknya. Itu hal biasa. Namun Kyuhyun yang bersedih atas keberhasilan mereka, bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin ia lihat.

Ini hanya kesedihan dari kesekian kesedihan yang harus di alami oleh sang pewaris tahta. Kibum melirik Yifan, adik keduanya yang sepertinya mengerti kesedihan hatinya. Lelaki itu mengangguk. Seolah mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya. Kibum menjatuhkan tombaknya. "Kita kembali ke ibukota" dan itu adalah keputusan sang jendral.

TBC

Oke berikutnya the last chap hah~~~~~

Udah bisa nebak siapa yang berkhianat?


	8. Chapter 8

_Alkisah seorang pangeran berhati budiman_

 _Parasnya elok bagaikan rupawan_

 _Aromanya menggambarkan dedaunan yang berguguran_

 _Cintanya besar bagaikan lautan awan_

 _Pangeran pergi berperang, melepas tanah jajahan_

 _Pria yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah dewa perang_

 _Tak terkalahkan, bagaikan kutukan Tuhan_

 _Jendral jendral, kami memanggil jendral_

 _Tuan dengan zirah abadi yang akan melindungi sang penyelamat._

Lantunan lagu dendangan para ibu untuk menidurkan sang anak. Lagu yang penuh doa sepenuh hati mereka agar melindungi pangeran yang mereka cintai dan pendeskripsian jendral besar yang selalu melindungi pangeran mereka. Lagu itu, entah siapa penciptanya. Mengalun lembut terbawa angin, membawa berita tentang hebatnya Kyuhyun.

"Aku suka lagu itu" mereka tengah beristirahat di salah satu kota yang telah mereka rebut. Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di dekat jendela, mendengarkan nyanyian anak anak di sekitar api anggun. Bernyanyi dengan senyuman dan tawa, menari dengan ceria—menegaskan bahwa mereka tengah gembira. Dia melirik pada Suho yang tengah memeriksa nadinya. "Tapi tidak ada dirimu di dalam lagu itu, Suho"

Suho hanya terkekeh. Dia menggeser sebuah kursi, memilih duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Dia di tugaskan melindungi dan menemani sang pangeran. Kibum tengah berada di ruangan lain untuk mendiskusikan langkah mereka selanjutnya. "Penghianat, aku rasa Jifan berpikir terlalu banyak tentang itu" ucapnya Kyuhyun menerawang. Matanya berkaca, entah sejak kapan hatinya serapuh ini. "Sepertinya dia tak mencurigaimu. Dia membiarkanmu berada di sampingku"

Tersenyum. Suho ikut menatap langit di luar sana yang sudah menggelap. "Dia sudah mengetahui penghianatnya" Suho kenal sang kakak. Mungkin mengenalnya lebih baik di banding Kyuhyun mengenalnya. Dia tumbuh atas bayang bayang kokoh Kibum. Kenyataan pahit bahwa ia tak punya masa lalu kecuali Kibum kadang membuatnya merasa bersyukur.

"Jifan, dia sebenarnya orang seperti apa? Sepertinya orang diluar sana sangat mengenalnya dibanding aku"

Suho menerawang. Mengingat tokoh yang menjadi tambatan hatinya untuk terus hidup dan berjuang. "Da Se Siu itu—"

Ika. Zordick

 _Musim panas._

 _Suho masih sangat kecil ketika itu. Tubuhnya kurus dan dirinya tak berdaya terjerumus di dalam lubang yang besar dan dalam. Dia masuk dalam perangkap pemburu, sayangnya perangkap itu terlalu lama di tinggalkan dan menjadi sarang ular. Suho menangis, sekuat tenaganya meminta pertolongan. Ular ular besar seolah menantangnya untuk melawan, tapi ia memilih memeluk lututnya karena takut._

" _Kau baik baik saja?" suara itu dari bocah lain. Wajahnya terkesan dingin tapi senyum tipisnya terlihat meneduhkan. Dia lebih tua dari Suho, badannya juga lebih tinggi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya tapi Suho terlalu takut untuk bergerak, lagipula walaupun berdiri Suho tidak yakin bisa menggapai uluran tangan itu. "Jika kau tak bisa menggapaiku dengan berdiri maka melompatlah!"_

" _Aku takut!" Suho menangis lagi. "Tinggalkan aku!"_

" _Lalu kau akan membiarkan mayat ibu dan ayahmu membusuk begitu saja. Kau harusnya menguburkan mereka jika kau adalah anak yang berbakti" membuat Suho mencelos. Ia ingat mengapa ia berada di lubang ini. Dia melarikan diri bersama ayah dan ibunya karena di serang oleh beruang liar. Dia selamat karena terjerumus di dalam lubang ini._

" _Yifan!" bocah itu berteriak. Memanggil seorang anak lagi. Anak yang memiliki kulit yang lebih putih dan rambut yang berwarna terang. Terlihat sangat asing. "Aku akan masuk"_

" _GE! Jika kau masuk aku akan mengadukanmu kepada kepala suku. Itu berbahaya" anak itu mencoba melarang si bocah yang akan menolong. Yifan mencoba bernegosiasi, ia akan memanggil orang dewasa tapi si bocah yang lebih tua dari Suho itu berkata tegas bahwa mereka akan terlambat. Ular ular itu akan membunuh Suho._

 _Anak itu memenangkan negosiasinya akhirnya. Ia mengambil belati dan memanjat turun dengan tubuhnya yang mungil. Dia menginjak kepala salah satu ular. Membunuh ular ular lainnya tanpa balas kasihan, menusuk kepala mereka satu persatu dengan cepat tanpa membiarkan ular ular itu menyerangnya. "Kita seseorang yang berada di puncak rantai makanan, kenapa kau takut dengan makananmu" itu kata kata mengerikan yang dikatakan oleh seseorang yang memenuhi pisaunya dengan ular ular berbisa. Tapi Suho merasa bocah dihadapannya ini sangat keren._

" _Pegang tanganku!" dia mengulurkan tangannya. "Yifan! Tali!" dia memerintah lagi membuat Yifan, bocah asing itu mendengus. Dia cepat mengulurkan tali. Dia menyuruh Suho memegang talinya dan dia mendorong Suho untuk naik ke atas dengan Yifan menarik si bocah dari atas._

" _Dia masih di bawah" ujar Suho pada Yifan. Yifan tersenyum miring._

" _Dia itu tak perlu kau khawatirkan" ucap Yifan dan benar saja, dengan lincahnya bocah yang tadi menyelamatkannya sudah memanjat naik dan berada di sampingnya._

" _Dia terluka" dia menunjuk kaki Suho dan bekas gigitan ular._

 _Yifan mengambil belati di pinggangnya. Menyayat kaki Suho tepat pada lukanya, dia kemudian menghisap darah pada luka itu dan memuntahkannya. "Kau tidak bisa sembarangan menghisap seperti itu, kau bisa ikut keracunan"_

" _Siapa namamu? Aku Jifan dan dia Yifan"_

" _Aku Suho, kalian memiliki nama yang hampir sama. Apa kalian adik beradik? Kalian tidak mirip" Suho mencoba tersenyum. Yifan menggeleng._

" _Aku akan sangat bersyukur jika aku menjadi adiknya. Sialnya aku hanya terlahir sedikit lebih muda darinya. Aku memiliki nama orang asing, dan aku tidak suka itu. Dia memberikan nama itu untukku" Yifan berujar. "Dan aku bersumpah aku akan sepertinya"_

" _Jangan terlalu memandang tinggi aku!" Kibum berbicara enteng. Dia kemudian menunduk, bermaksud menggendong Suho. Suho hanya menuruti. Kakinya terasa mati rasa. Hingga ia dapat melihat mayat ibu dan ayahnya yang mengenaskan._

" _Aku tidak bisa membunuh beruangnya dengan cepat, hingga anggota tubuh mereka tidak lengkap" Kibum berbicara._

" _Terima kasih" Suho meraih ayah dan ibunya. Ia mulai menggali tanah dengan jemari kecilnya. Kibum dan Yifan menatap iba. Tapi mereka melakukan hal yang sama, mereka menggali tanah dengan jemari mereka. Hingga malam menjemput mereka akhirnya berhasil mengubur orang tua Suho._

 _BRUUUKKK—_

" _Yifan, kau kenapa?" Suho melotot menatap bibir Yifan yang membesar. Kibum mendesis._

" _Idenya bagus sekali mengeluarkan racun dan kini aku harus menggendong kalian berdua" dia menggerutu. Dia memikul Yifan di pundak kanannya. Kemudian menyangga tubuh Suho dengan tangan kirinya di belakang punggungnya. Di hati Suho, Kibum itu kakak yang sangat hebat. Dia takkan meninggalkan satupun diantara mereka._

 _Hingga mereka sampai di sebuah pemukiman. Dan kemudian Kibum ambruk._

 _Dia terluka, tergigit ular juga di lengannya saat menyelamatkan Suho. Di saat itulah, Suho bertekat untuk bisa membuat obat agar bisa membalas kebaikan dua orang yang menolongnya itu._

Ika. Zordick

"Dia terdengar seperti seorang pahlawan sejak terlahir di dunia ini" Kyuhyun tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu Suho, memberikan ketegaran tentang orang tuanya yang telah tiada karena ulah binatang buas. Suho itu seseorang yang selalu bersyukur dalam hidupnya, meski orang tuanya telah tewas mengenaskan.

"Dia memang seorang pahlawan. Dia pahlawan bagiku, bagi Yifan dan bagi seluruh anggota Xiang Ri Kui saat ini"

Kyuhyun menatap Suho sedikit penasaran. "Bukankah kau mengatakan anggota Xiang Ri Kui dapat membuat sebuah pemukiman? Dimana mereka semua?"

Suho meneteskan air matanya, ia buru buru menghapusnya. "Mereka mati" matanya memerah dan genangan air itu kembali mengalir di pipinya. Seorang jendral juga memiliki hati dan masa lalu. Mereka dapat bersedih dan kecewa. "Da Se Siu membunuh mereka"

Berdiri. Kyuhyun terlihat tak percaya mendengar itu. "Ke—kenapa?" dia tahu Kibum seorang yang kejam. Tapi dia tak menyangka Kibum dapat membunuh keluarganya sendiri. Menghancurkan perkumpulan yang membesarkannya.

"Janji" Suho mendengar nyanyian tentang jendral hebat sang dewa perang di telinganya. "Xiang Ri Kui itu seperti pisau bermata dua. Dan hanya dialah yang mampu mengadili ketika usianya masih belia. Kami harus mengabdi pada aliran Wu, dan aliran Wu membelot. Xiang Ri Kui adalah perkumpulan yang selalu memegang kesetiaan dan salah satu diantara mereka harus siap menjadi si eksekutor ketika aliansi itu mulai tak berada pada jalurnya. Menyengsarakan rakyat. Jifan ge, melakukan tugasnya dengan membunuh meski pisau dan anak panah memenuhi tubuhnya"

Kyuhyun hanya tak menyangka Kibum terlalu banyak membawa duka. "Dia banyak membunuh, tapi prioritas utamanya adalah rakyat. Terdengar mengecewakan tapi dia sering menjadi jendral, di elu elukan sebagai dewa perang dan kemudian membunuh majikannya"

Tubuh Kyuhyun bergetar. Dia menatap Suho yang kini tengah tersenyum menatapnya. "Kau takkan menghianati rakyatkan, pangeran? Kau takkan membuat kakak kami terluka dan membunuhmu kan? Karena aku tahu kesepakatannya dengan Zitao untuk membunuh dirinya jika dia melakukan hal itu"

Di saat itu Kyuhyun sadar. Hati Kibum, bukan sederhana seperti hatinya. Dia hanya perlu menatap lurus ke depan dan Kibum tak berada di depannya. Kibum menopangnya dari belakang. Tapi Kibum melihat jalan lain. Tetap menjaganya dan menjaga tradisi yang mengalir di darahnya.

Tanggung jawab.

Kyuhyun bisa dengan begitu mudah mengatakan bahwa ia ingin mundur dan mati tapi tak memikirkan Kibum di sisinya. Bukankah dia keterlaluan?

"Aku takkan melakukannya. Di dalam mimpi Jifan, ada mimpiku di sana"

Ika. Zordick

"Terjadi pemberontakan di ibukota" Yifan menatap Kibum yang masih betah memperhatikan salju yang turun satu per satu dari jendela kamarnya. Mereka tengah berdiskusi, hanya mereka berdua. "Aku mendapatkan pesan dari keluarga istri pangeran"

Kibum menatap Yifan. "Kita hentikan saja!"

"Dan membiarkan Zitao membunuhmu, tidak ge" Kibum menghela nafas. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan buruk elang peliharaannya tepat mendarat di atas lengannya. "Pangeran seharusnya mengerti, bukan kudeta seperti itu yang kita maksudkan. Kaisar bahkan berada dalam bahaya dalam istananya"

Kibum mengerti. Bahkan sangat mengerti. Putra mahkota sudah kehilangan segalanya. Dia tidak mempunyai suara lagi agar dirinyalah yang duduk di tahta. Kaisar sakit dan ini adalah waktu kudeta yang tepat. Dia akan membunuh ayahnya yang pasti memberikan surat wasiat tentang pangeran yang memiliki 'kekuatan' terbesar yang akan naik tahta. Itu jelas bukan putra mahkota.

"Kita akan membunuh, membunuh salah satu diantara kita"

"DIA PENGHIANAT!" teriak Yifan menampar kelemahan hati Kibum. "Kau bukan seseorang yang akan membiarkan penghianatan da se siu. Kau yang mengetahui penghianatan ini terlebih dahulu di banding siapapun. Bahkan sebelum dia yakin dia berhianat"

"Aku hanya mengira dia akan tergerak dengan kebaikan hati Kui Xian"

"Nyatanya tidak. Darah itu lebih kental dibanding air, da se siu. Dia adalah keturunan dinasti terdahulu, dia memegang dendam seluruh rakyatnya, bagaimana ia bisa melupakannya. DAN KAULAH YANG MEMBUNUH AYAHNYA KETIKA KUDETA ITU HAMPIR DI LAKUKAN" terdiam. Kibum menatap Yifan dengan mata sekelam malamnya. "Aku juga memiliki dendam dan seandainya kau mengabdi pada kekaisaran roma, tentunya akulah yang menjadi penghianat di sini."

"Kita harus menghentikan dendam"

"Membunuhnya adalah jalan satu satunya"

"KUI XIAN AKAN MEMBENCIKU!" Kibum berteriak. "Dia akan menangis. Dan aku merasa diriku hancur karena air matanya. Mengapa tombak yang menancap di tubuhku, melubangi dadaku, aku yakin takkan lebih sakit dari saat ia menangis dan meminta pertolongan dariku"

"Maafkan aku da se siu" Yifan membuang wajahnya. Dia menatap lantai yang tengah ia pijak. Ia tak berpikir untuk bagian itu. Bagian seorang yang ia anggap kakak, tumbuh besar dan menjadi penyelamatnya yang tengah jatuh cinta. Berkali kali kehilangan dan mencampakkan sesuatu yang harusnya ia bela. Ketika ia mendapatkan seseorang bukankah harusnya Yifan ikut untuk melindunginya juga. "Aku menghormati keputusanmu"

"Berhentilah memikirkan tentangku!" suara itu membuat Kibum dan Yifan menatap pada pintu yang terbuka. Di sana ada Kyuhyun. Dia melangkah menghampiri Yifan. Menampar lelaki itu keras membuat Yifan terkejut tentu saja. Yifan buru buru bersujud di kaki Kyuhyun. Meminta maaf atas kelancangannya. "Kau harusnya tetap mendesaknya untuk melakukan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kau penasihatku, kau sejajar dengannya dalam pangkat!"

Yifan melongo. Dia menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang kini menghampiri Kibum. Tangan Kyuhyun terulur dan Kibum cukup siap untuk menerima tamparan dari Kyuhyun. Walaupun akan sedikit menyakiti harga dirinya sebagai suami tapi itu cukup pantas jika dia seorang bawahan.

Tapi bukan sebuah pukulan menyakitkan yang ia terima. Melainkan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Seandainya aku bisa bertukar posisi dengan dirimu sekali saja, akupun yakin bahwa kaulah yang tetap melindungiku" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Kibum hanya diam. "Lakukanlah yang harus kau lakukan. Aku mencintaimu bagaimanapun bentuk dirimu. Karena aku yakin kau tidak akan membelot dari tujuanku"

"Penghianat itu—" Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuhnya, berbisik pada Kibum dan Kibum hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun mengetahuinya. "Bunuh dia" dan itu adalah keputusan Kyuhyun. Dia hanya ingin membuat Kibum lepas dari dosa itu. Dia ingin bahwa keputusan kali ini, keputusan untuk melindunginya adalah keputusan dirinya sendiri. Dia akan mendapatkan tahta dan dia memang harus membunuh saudaranya.

Dia harusnya menjadi kuat. Bukan wakutnya memikirkan bagaimana salju menjadi merah. Dia harus tetap mempertahankan salju yang putih di tahun tahun selanjutnya.

Kibum melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Memeluknya semakin erat. "Terima kasih"

"Bisakah aku meminta agar aku yang membunuhnya?" Yifan bertanya.

"Lakukan!" Kyuhyun takkan membiarkan perintah itu ada Kibum di dalamnya. Ini perintah mutlak yang berasal darinya. "Antek yang menjadi biang kudeta di ibukota hari ini, harus ku bawakan ke hadapan ayah bersama dengan kepala raja Mongol"

"Laksanakan yang mulia" Yifan segera mundur dari ruangan tersebut.

"Dan Yifan, bisakah kau menutup pintunya?" Kyuhyun memerintah lagi. "Aku ingin berbicara banyak pada suamiku malam ini."

Yifan membungkuk. Dia cepat menutup pintu ruangan yang digunakan oleh Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap mata Kibum. "Kau merasa berdosa padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun seolah menghakimi Kibum. "Agar kau tahu Kibum, dosamu yang paling besar padaku adalah kesetianmu"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Dia tahu Kibum pasti takkan mau menatapnya balik. Dia membuka satu persatu pakaiannya. "Bahkan kau tak bernafsu lagi padaku?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Kibum kini menatapnya. Sedikit terkejut.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang dirimu, karena aku tahu kau mengetahui segalanya tentangku" Kyuhyun menyatukan bibir mereka. Kibum meresponnya, mengajak lidah Kyuhyun bertarung dan mulai mengangkat tubuh ramping sang pangeran. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Jadi biarkan aku berpikir tentang bagianmu juga" Kyuhyun membuka ikatan rambut Kibum. Mengangkat wajah tampan dingin yang minim ekspresi itu untuk balik menatapnya. Dia tahu jendral perkasanya itu takkan kehilangan keseimbangan meskipun ia melakukan sesuatu di gendongan Kibum.

Kyuhyun kembali lagi mengecup bibir Kibum. Menyalurkan cinta dan keputusasaan. "Gagahi aku malam ini, terserah kau menganggap ini permintaan atau perintahku. Aku menginginkanmu"

Ika. Zordick

" _Lupakan dendam itu!" itu perintah mutlak yang dikatakan oleh kepala suku mereka. Yifan berdecih, dia baru saja habis di pukuli karena masih begitu membenci kekaisaran Roma yang telah membuangnya. Menjadikannya sebagai seseorang yang harus dibunuh karena membahayakan tahta. Dia menatap Suho, Kai, Chanyeol dan Zitao yang meliriknya takut takut._

" _Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya Suho, mencoba meraih wajahnya dan memberikan suatu tumbuhan._

" _Aku baik baik saja" Yifan menepis tangan Suho. Membuat Suho menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menyuarakan hatinya tentang berhentilah membalas dendam. Tapi ia tak mampu._

" _BERHENTILAH MEMBAHAS DENDAMMU, ER SE SIU" itu suara si kecil Kai. Chanyeol mencoba menarik Kai. Memaksanya untuk diam. "TIDAK! CHAN LIE, DIAMLAH!" Kai yang dulu dipenuhi keegoisan. Yifan paham. Karena si kecil itu seperti dirinya dahulu. Kai adalah garis keturunan kerajaan Han yang di deplak. Ayahnya di bunuh agar tak ada kemungkinan dia atau keturunannya untuk melakukan kudeta memperebutkan tahta. "Da Se Siu tiap malam di pukuli karenamu. Apa kau tahu?"_

 _Hening—_

 _Kai menangis. "Dia tiap malam selalu menyelimuti kita, dan mengucapkan selamat malam. Dia di pukuli oleh kepala suku karena tak bisa meredam keinginanmu untuk membalas dendam. Dia tak pernah mengeluh seperti yang kau lakukan! Dia membiarkanmu ataupun aku mendendam tapi dendam itu digantikan dengan kesakitan da se siu. Itu untuk apa?" Kai seorang yang bijak. Tapi ia tak ingin menjadi raja lagi. Hidup dengan dekapan kakak kakaknya yang sekarang lebih dari cukup untuknya. Dia ingin bersenang senang dan membuat Kibum bangga padanya._

 _Dia akan buktikan bahwa ia bisa hidup tanpa Chanyeol harus melindunginya._

" _Er se siu, berhentilah mendendam! Bukankah lebih baik hidup seperti ini? Tidak ada yang lebih hangat di banding kalian di dunia ini. Aku tak ingin satu pun diantara kita terluka" Chanyeol memeluk Kai yang menangis. Melindungi kewajibannya._

" _Ada apa ini?" Kibum masuk ke dalam tenda mereka. Menatap Kai yang menangis. "Siapa yang membuatnya menangis?" dia bertanya._

" _Aku" dengan berani Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya. Kibum menghela nafas._

" _Jika kau berbohong, aku akan menghukum lebih keras yang sungguh membuatnya menangis"_

" _Aku, da se siu" Yifan berdiri. Dia menunduk di depan Kibum._

" _Siapa yang memukulmu?"_

" _Kepala suku" ucap Yifan dan Kibum mengeram karenanya._

" _Si tua Bangka itu sudah ku katakan untuk tak menyentuh kalian. Aku akan bicara dengannya. Jaga dirimu dan yang lain lain. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan si tua Bangka itu"_

 _Yifan sadar. Kakak tertua yang sama sekali tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya itu melakukan terlalu banyak. Mengelus kepalanya, menyelimutinya ketika tidur dan memastikan segalanya baik baik saja. Membunuh dan memberikan makan untuk mereka. Kibum itu seperti ayah sekaligus ibu untuk mereka. Dia itu terlalu baik untuk menderita._

 _Tapi kenapa—_

 _Kenapa—_

 _Yifan rasanya ingin menangis mengingat senyuman polos Kai padanya. Ia ingin menghapus air mata dari adik termudanya itu._

 _Mengapa?_

Ika. Zordick

" _Chan Lie adalah pengawal yang hebat. Tapi Chan Lie aku ingin kau menjadi bagian dari kami. Kau adalah kakakku, bukan bawahanku"_ Yifan mengutuk. Mengutuk keputusan kakak tertuanya untuk tidak membunuh si bocah laknat yang begitu setia itu.

"Aku mencintaimu dan aku harus mengakhiri kesetiaan orang itu. Apakah kau akan membenciku, Kai?" Yifan bertanya. Gumaman kecil untuk udara musim dingin yang menuntunnya menuju hutan.

"Er Se Siu!" itu Zitao, dia memanggil.

Tapi Yifan tak menggubrisnya. Dia menatap langit gelap yang tengah menurunkan salju. "Sudah berakhir ya?" dia berbisik. "Aku harus menghibur adik kecil setelah ini. Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal"

Yifan masuk ke dalam hutan. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Ia bisa mencium aroma targetnya di dalam hutan. Dia terlatih untuk lingkungan bertarung sejenis hutan. Dia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendapati dua orang adiknya. Saling berciuman di sana.

Dia kecewa.

Hatinya teriris. Bukan karena dia jatuh cinta pada salah satunya dan dia sadar cintanya tak berbalas. Melainkan, dia akan mengakhiri hidup salah satunya. Dia harus mengundang tangis yang lainnya. "MENJAUH DARINYA KAI!" teriak Yifan.

Kai mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Menatap tak percaya pada kakak keduanya yang menatapnya nyalang. "Er se siu, aku bisa jelaskan. Jangan—"

Srriinngg—

Suara pedang yang bergesekan dengan sarungnya. Kai melotot tak percaya dengan reaksi berlebihan yang tak seharusnya di tunjukkan oleh Yifan hanya karena dia dan Chanyeol tertangkap saling mencintai. Chanyeol adalah pengawalnya sedari kecil. Antara dia dan Chanyeol bukankah seharusnya menjadi rahasia umum.

"Aku di perintahkan oleh—" Yifan menjilat bibirnya. Dia tak bisa berkata bahwa ini perintah Kyuhyun. "Da Se Siu untuk membunuh penghianat diantara kita."

"CHAN LIE!" Kai berteriak. Menatap nyalang pria tinggi yang memiliki wajah ramah itu. Chanyeol membuka pedangnya. Menunjukkan tanda tanda dia akan bertarung. Dia tak mengelak, atau mengatakan bahwa tuduhan itu palsu. Dia sangat tahu, bukan waktu yang sebentar Kibum menyembunyikan dirinya. Setiap diantara mereka pasti tahu penghianatan itu. Xiang Ri Kui itu terlalu pintar dan mereka terlalu peka dengan kesetiaan.

Kai mengeluarkan belati dari tubuhnya. Sorot kekecewaan dan air mata terlihat di matanya. "Aku yang akan menyelesaikan ini, Er se siu" ini sudah konsekuensi. Prioritas mereka adalah prinsip hidup yang sudah diajarkan oleh kakak tertuanya. Mereka semua berhutang nyawa dan penghianatan adalah sesuatu yang harus di bayar nyawa.

Meski cinta. Meski selalu di lindungi oleh pria ini sedari ia terlahir ke dunia. Kai sangat sadar satu hal. Tanpa Kibum dia takkan bisa berada di tempat ini. Menghianati dan hampir mencelakakan kakak ipar mereka adalah sesuatu yang fatal. Kebaikan hati pria itu sudah sangat cukup membuktikan betapa pantasnya ia menjadi kaisar. Sementara dia, dia sudah lama melupakan tahta itu. Chanyeol pun harusnya begitu.

"Kau—" Kai mengeram.

"Mundurlah Kai! Akulah yang akan membunuhnya" Yifan berbicara. Dia harus menghalangi keraguan. Dia ingin melindungi perasaan Kai. Sekali saja menggantikan posisi Chanyeol selama ini.

"Maafkan aku! Tapi aku tak ingin penglihatanku itu menjadi kenyataan" Chanyeol merasa dia tak asing dengan di sekitarnya. Yifan maju ketika dia lengah ketika matanya tertuju pada Kai. Di saat itulah—dia kehilangan lengannya yang tengah memegang pedang. Dia tahu ini. Ternyata yang memutus tangannya adalah—

Pria roma itu. Seseorang yang selalu mengalah padanya. Yang memberikan apapun untuknya dan yang mengajari apapun padanya. Dan yang merelakan Kai untuknya. Dia kira itu Zitao, mungkin juga itu Kibum.

Chanyeol berteriak. Rasanya sakit. Kai berdiri di sana. Menangis meraung dan mencoba menghentikan Yifan yang hendak memenggal kepalanya. Tidak. Tidak. Jangan biarkan Kai yang membunuhnya. Chanyeol tak suka melihat luka di wajah itu. Dia merangkak dengan sisa tenaganya. "Er se siu" memeluk pinggang Yifan sekuat tenaganya. Dia tak mampu meskipun ia harus.

Dan—

"Kau tahu aku melakukannya ini bukan demi dirimu. Ini hanya karena janji, janji leluhurku dengan leluhurmu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Seperti dirinya. Dimanapun dan kapanpun dia akan selalu tersenyum. Memberikan sesuatu yang positif meski mereka harus menanam dan mencari jamur setiap harinya ketika menjadi petani.

"Tidak ada siapapun yang memerintahkanku untuk mati. Akulah yang menginginkannya" Chanyeol mengambil pedang di tangannya yang telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Mengarahkan mata pedang itu kelehernya sendiri. "Jangan terikat dengan janji dan dendam sepertiku, yang mulia. Hiduplah seperti kau yang saat ini. Perjuangkan apa yang kau inginkan!"

Chanyeol bisa kabur. Dia bisa lari kemanapun dan bertahan hidup. Hanya saja. Dia terlalu takut dengan kenyataan bahwa di dalam penglihatannya Kai akan mengejarnya dan membunuhnya. Dia tak mampu.

Oleh karenanya—

Biarkan dia yang mengakhiri

CRASHHHH

Kai bahkan tak bisa menyuarakan tangisnya lagi. Dia hancur. Sungguh benar benar hancur. Yifan memeluknya. Memeluknya sekuat yang ia mampu untuk meredam tangis Kai. Meskipun begitu, ia juga menangis. Chanyeol itu adiknya. Kenapa persaudaraan diantara mereka begitu menyakitkan?

Ika. Zordick

"REBUT IBU KOTA!" suara perintah itu berasal dari Kyuhyun. Mereka menyerbu dan memasuki gerbang ibu kota. Tak ada ketakutan dari para prajurit. Kematian Chanyeol—salah satu jendral yang melatih mereka tak menjadikan mereka gentar. Jendral mereka yang lain menangis, meraung kemarahan mereka atas kematian seseorang yang mereka cintai tetap dengan pedang di tangan mereka. Chanyeol mati dengan kehormatan—itulah yang ditekankan oleh sang jendral besar. Meskipun mereka tahu Chanyeol mati meninggalkan kehormatan sebagai seorang penghianat.

Tidak perlu waktu yang lama, pasukan Kyuhyun yang jelas berjumlah seratus ribu pasukan dengan gampang mengambil alih ibukota. Selain terlatih dan setia jumlah mereka tak main main. Mongol jelas sudah di tangannya, tidak ada ketakutan untuk memanggil pasukan sebanyak yang ia mau dari pos penjagaan di tanah jajahan yang ia ambil. Yifan pun memberikan rencana yang teliti meski matanya terlihat membengkak ketika menjelaskan.

Sekarang Kyuhyun berada di istana utama, Kibum telah mengambil alih kekuasaan dengan menangkap putra mahkota. Yifan mengganti semua prajurit istana dengan prajurit yang berada di sisi Kyuhyun. Suho memeriksa sang kaisar dan membawanya duduk di kursi tahtanya. Dengan mulutnya yang terus terbatuk. "Anakku, kau kembali" Kyuhyun benci dengan sanjungan ayahnya.

Ia jelas tahu dari DongHae, pangeran kedua yang membantunya melancarkan perebutan kembali ibukota. Sang ratu telah tiada, Donghae terpukul dengan itu. Begitu pula dengan selir Yue, wanita yang merupakan ibu kandung Kyuhyun juga di bunuh bersama dengan sang ratu. Beruntung, Kangin dan Sungmin mengamankan permainsuri Kyuhyun dan anaknya. Zitao kini menjemput keduanya, bersama dengan kasim Shindong.

"Selir Yue telah tiada, begitu pula dengan ibunda ratu" Kyuhyun menatap ayahnya. Tatapan mengadili yang kuat, membuat sang kaisar merasa anaknya menakutkan. Kyuhyun kecil sungguh tumbuh menjadi dewasa. Dialah yang mengasingkan Kyuhyun karena terlalu menyayangi putra mahkota. Dia tak menduga anak kesayangannya akan memperlakukannya seperti ini.

Donghae menunduk. Dia mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang mungkin bisa meledak kapan saja tentang berita duka itu. "Tapi aku bersyukur ayahanda baik baik saja" Kyuhyun meletakkan dua bungkusan diatas meja ayahnya—dibantu oleh kasim setia sang ayah.

"Hadiah untuk ayah" ujarnya.

Dua bungkusan itu membuat sang kaisar terkejut. Salah satunya berisi kepala raja mongol dan satunya lagi adalah kepala putra mahkota. "Aku membunuh putra mahkota, aku tak ingin melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada keluargaku" Kyuhyun bersujud. Menumpahkan tangisnya. Meski sedari kecil ia membenci putra mahkota yang selalu mengejeknya tentang ketidakberdayaan. Dia sadar, ia tumbuh kuat karena motivasi itu.

Donghae menepuk bahu sang adik. "Jadikan Kui Xian sebagai penerusmu ayah" Donghae merasa taka da yang lebih pantas dari Kyuhyun untuk tahta. Dia tak pernah berubah pikiran untuk tahta yang harusnya berada di tangannya. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik.

"DongHai!" sang ayah membentak. Dia berharap Kyuhyun harus menyingkirkan kakaknya yang lain untuk menjadi lebih pantas.

"AKU TAK INGIN MEMBUNUH SAUDARAKU LAGI!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajahnya. Ia tak ingin ada pertumpahan darah lagi. Dia cukup melihat betapa menderitanya jendral jendralnya karena kematian salah satu jendralnya yang ramah. Rasanya ia juga cukup tertekan dengan kehilangan putra mahkota. Dia tak ingin kehilangan Donghae. "Jika kau tak ingin menjadikanku penerusmu, aku takkan mencoba lebih dari ini. Aku berambisi demi rakyatmu, kaisar"

Kaisar menyerah.

Dia juga tak ingin kehilangan anaknya lebih dari ini.

Ika. Zordick

Era baru, baru saja dimulai. Kibum melangkahkan kakinya dengan baju zirah yang melekat ditubuhnya, di tangannya memegang pelindung kepalanya. Dia melangkah ke depan singgasana, bersujud dan berkata tegas "Hormat baginda kaisar. Semoga kaisar sehat dan panjang umur" katanya.

"Jadi apa berita bagusnya hari ini. Aku kadang takut kalau kau pulang terlalu cepat" Kyuhyun dengan jubah naga bergambar naga berwarna emas berada di sana. "Berdirilah!" katanya mempersilahkan Kibum berdiri. Dia kadang sedikit mengeluh dengan hiasan kepala kaisar yang rasanya begitu berat di kepalanya.

"Kami berhasil merebut kota Guan Mei, San Feng dan Ruo An" lapornya yang membuat Kyuhyun manggut manggut mengerti.

"Apa kau terluka? Berapa pasukan yang gugur?"

Kibum tersenyum. "Tidak ada dan aku baik baik saja" Kibum tak pernah mengecewakannya. Yifan yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun berdehem. Ketika sang kaisar dan jendralnya saling menatap dalam diam. Mereka harus diingatkan bahwa mereka tak sedang di kamar berduaan. Kyuhyun buru buru menutup pekerjaannya. Dia menatap Yifan tajam.

"Kurasa kau bisa melanjutkan memeriksa laporan ini" Kyuhyun dengan sesukanya memberikan tugas pada sang penasihat. Yifan ingin protes tapi Kibum cepat berdehem. Menyadarkan Yifan jika dia memang tak bisa patuh pada Kyuhyun tapi ia sangat patuh pada Kibum. "Jendral, kau ingin kemana setelah ini? Ke kediamanmu untuk beristirahat?" Kyuhyun rindu. Jadi ia ingin memeluk Kibum sampai pagi.

"Tidak, aku ingin mengunjungi pangeran" Kyuhyun menggerutu. Kibum lebih menyayangi anaknya sekarang di banding dirinya. "Kau ingin menemaniku, mengunjunginya?"

"Tentu" kapan lagi waktu berduaan dengan Kibum.

Ika. Zordick

"Aku lelah!" seorang bocah berteriak. Ia membuang pedang bamboo d tangannya. Mencoba mendeklarasikan bahwa ia tak ingin berlatih lagi. Dia cukup lelah. Dia juga harus segera bersiap untuk menghapal atau Yifan akan memarahinya.

"Kau terlalu banyak mengeluh, bocah" Kai itu memang tak punya sopan santun. Dia tak sopan dengan kaisar apa lagi anaknya. Kebetulan, dia di tunjuk untuk menjadi pengawal pribadi sekaligus guru berpedang calon putra mahkota itu.

"Aku ingin sekali memenggal kepalamu, Kai!" marahnya.

Kai menjulurkan lidahnya. "Coba saja. Mengayunkan pedang saja kau tak mampu apalagi memenggal kepalaku" ucap Kai.

"Berhentilah menggodanya!" ini peringatan dari Kibum yang mendengar suara perdebatan keduanya.

"Berhentilah seenaknya!" ini peringatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sedang mengingatkan anaknya dan Kibum mengingatkan adiknya.

"Dia duluan!" dan keduanya saling menunjuk dan menyalahkan.

Kibum menghela nafas. Kyuhyun tertawa. Bocah kecil itu berlari, memeluk Kibum dan Kibum menggendongnya. "Belajar apa saja kau hari ini, Luhan?" pangeran yang belum genap berusia delapan tahun itu sepertinya lebih suka menganggap Kibum sebagai ayahnya. Dia mencoba mengadu pada Kibum dan menjelaskan dia sedang berlatih berpedang yang membosankan.

"Kau tak rindu padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Yang mulia, kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau boleh menganggap jendral besar sebagai ayahku" Luhan membalas ayahnya. Kyuhyun mendumel. Tangan Kibum terulur, tangan bebasnya yang tak tengah menggendong Luhan. Dia mengelus pipi Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Kau sepertinya bangga sekali punya ayah seperti Jendral Jifan"

"Dia juga bangga mempunyai ayah sepertimu" Kibum mencoba meluruskan. "Kau seorang kaisar. Kau pemilik dunia ini"

Kai tertawa ketika Luhan dengan ragu mengangguk. Dia segera undur diri untuk melakukan tugasnya. Dia lebih memilih membantu Zitao untuk melatih pasukan dibanding memasak ramuan aneh dan obat obatan bersama Suho.

Luhan meminta turun dari gendongan Kibum. Dia menarik tangan keduanya. "Aku bisa kalahkan kaisar kalau berpedang. Jendral kau harus akui, aku lebih hebat darinya"

"Kekuatan seorang lelaki tak hanya soal berpedang, Luhan. Kau juga harus bisa mendapatkan hati rakyat" Kibum mengingatkan tentang penerus tahta Kyuhyun itu.

"Kakek berkata tidak masalah karena pengaruh ayah terlalu kuat. Mereka akan percaya padaku" membuat Kyuhyun mencelos dan Kibum tertawa. Kyuhyun melirik pada Kibum. Lelaki itu sudah bisa tertawa dengan lepas sekarang. Dan dia bersyukur hal itu karena Luhan, anaknya.

"Kau sering menemui ibumu, kan?" Kyuhyun mengingatkan Luhan tentang Song Qian. Ratu memang terkenal sibuk tapi ibu dan anak pasti akan saling merindukan. Luhan mengangguk antusias. Luhan meloncat loncat lagi, menyuruh Kibum menggendongnya. Kibum menurutinya. Mereka berjalan ke taman istana, melihat kolam dan mengganggu ikan ikan yang berenang. Luhan tertawa.

Kibum itu special untuknya. Seperti ayah yang lain yang selalu ia banggakan. Ia juga sayang Kyuhyun. Semua orang tunduk pada Kyuhyun dan mencintainya tapi semua orang segan pada pribadi sang jendral yang kuat. Luhan merasa ia takjub pada keduanya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan Yifan" Luhan bercerita tentang kejamnya gurunya itu mengajarinya. "Aku lebih suka Kai, dia tidak membosankan"

"Tapi kau suka berdebat dengannya"

"Dia menyenangkan. Jangan ganti dia dengan Zitao. Zitao membosankan" Luhan berceloteh. Kyuhyun suka meminta pendapat sang anak. Kadang ia bertanya tentang politik dan lain sebagainya dan anaknya memberikan respon yang cukup memuaskannya.

"Jendral Jifan, bisakah kau membawaku keluar istana. Aku ingin—"

Kyuhyun langsung memotong. "Aku setuju! Bawa aku juga" Kibum menghela nafas. Dua orang ini sama saja. Sama sama Kibum sukai dan suka sekali menyusahkan.

Ika. Zordick

Kyuhyun merebah di samping tubuh Kibum. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di dada bidang lelaki itu. Dia memeluk erat tubuh telanjang pria di sampingnya dan Kibum menyelimuti dirinya dan Kyuhyun dengan selimut bulu domba yang hangat. "Aku akan membawa Xiu Min untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, bagaimana menurutmu" Xiumin adalah keturunan raja Mongol.

"Aku setuju" Kibum menyahut. Dia mengecup pucuk kepala Kyuhyun. Mengelus bahu telanjang Kyuhyun dan kembali menindih lelaki itu.

Kyuhyun menggerutu. Jika di medan perang dahulu, Kibum selalu memikirkan staminanya. Namun, semenjak dia menjadi raja, Kyuhyun cukup tak senang dengan kebiasaan Kibum yang tak sadar waktu. Dia akan melakukan berkali kali hingga Kyuhyun rasanya ingin mati. Apa kata pejabat pemerintahannya ketika menemukan Kyuhyun yang berjalan pincang?

"Apakah ada kemiskinan di kota yang kau lewati?"

"Kau melakukannya dengan baik" ucap Kibum mengecup leher Kyuhyun, semakin lama semakin turun kebawah.

"Hei JIFAN! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI!"

"Tidak" Kibum termasuk jendral yang patuh tapi tidak sebagai suami. Dia tak pernah mendengarkan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau sajalah" dengus Kyuhyun. Dia menarik wajah Kibum, menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Saling beradu dan menggumamkan cinta tersirat.

Dewa perang dan kaisar baik hati akan selalu dikenang rakyatnya. Melalui lantunan lagu dan cerita dongeng yang manis. Ratusan tahun kedepan dan cinta mereka abadi dengan kesetiaan diantaranya.

END

Selesai. Buahahhaha ka gak mau membuat yang tragedy lagi. Cukup satu kali saja, jangan banyak banyak.


End file.
